EL BRILLO DE TU MIRAR
by Mary-Hinata
Summary: Inuyasha Takeuchi cuenta con tan solo 21 años de edad, y aun asi es uno de los pintores más famosos del japón, además siente su alma vacía y no tiene sentido en la vida,una chica con tan solo 19 años sera capas de hacerle vr de nuevo la belleza de la vida
1. Chapter 1

**El BRILLO DE TU MIRAR**

Capítulo 1: "Quiero que poses para mí…" La nueva alumna. 

PARTE I: "Quiero que poses para mí…"

Cerró la puerta… Observó como la niña de cabello azabache largo estaba recostada con ambas manos del vidrio, no tendría mas de once años y una gran sonrisa dibujaba su rostro, se comenzó a acercar lentamente a ella, la niña aún no se había dado cuenta de su presencia pero observó como su expresión cambió de pronto a una de incomprensión y fruncía el ceño… lo que pasó después fue muy rápido… observó como el vidrio explotaba y la niña salía despedida por los aires… junto a una gran luz segadora… personas le tomaron de la mano y lo jalaron fuera del lugar, mientras gritos comenzaban a escucharse a su alrededor… ¿Qué pasó con su padre? vio por encima de su hombro a la niña acostada en el suelo inconciente mientras le iban alejando y unos sujetos le interpusieron la visión a ella… un sentimiento de miedo le inundó…

…….

A pesar del hermoso día que estaba haciendo afuera de aquel sofocante salón, él continuaba agarrando su pincel con fuerza y mezclaba los colores en la paleta (Donde los pintores mezclan la pintura) tenía el seño ligeramente fruncido mientras sus ojos amarillos estaban clavados en el lienzo y su mano no dejaba de moverse pintando aquí y retocando allá…

"No está bien" pensó mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su cien y corría por su mejilla, se pasó la mano bruscamente para quitarse el sudor haciendo que se manchara la mejilla con la pintura… "Demonios… ¿pero por que no puedo hacerlo?" lanzó el pincel a un lado furioso, había repetido la misma pintura unas tres veces… nunca le había costado tanto trabajo… pero esta vez…

Le dio una patada a la butaca que tenía frente a él y lanzó el lienzo al suelo haciendo un gran escándalo, luego se recostó a la pared respirando entrecortadamente se sentó en el suelo y observó su estudio…

Era muy amplio y se encontraba oscuro a excepción de la brillante luz que entraba por la ventana y alumbraba la parte en donde pintaba… la pintura estaba dispersa por el suelo muchas de ellas derramadas… observó el lienzo que estaba a su lado… lo tomó y fijó su mirada una vez más en su pintura…

Se había decidido por un paisaje del parque que le había gustado desde niño… en el fondo se podía observar unos cerezos con flores de Sakura… un lago, lanchas… y la imagen de lo que parecía ser una mujer pero sin rostro alguno… que llevaba una sombrilla… pero… no tenía idea de a quién dibujar…

Hace unos dos años que se había dedicado a pintar con tonos fríos y sin vida… se había vuelto famoso por mostrar el lado frío de las cosas en donde mostraba su propia visión de la vida ¿Por qué se había dedicado a esos dibujos? Simplemente por que le había perdido el sentido a la vida… ya no sabía por que estaba en ese lugar… hace tres años había pintado cuadros espectaculares en donde mostraban un paisaje hermoso, brillante y colorido, había pensado que todo era perfecto hasta que… de un momento a otro se dio cuenta de que nada lo era… había abierto los ojos y comprendido que nadie es bueno… que todos tenemos maldad en el interior que nadie puede ser fiel y que somos capaces de hacer lo que no queremos solo por miedo…

Y ahora se encontraba ahí tratando de impregnar en aquel lienzo algo que él no creía, que él no sentía y se estaba tratando de convencer solo por que la profesora le había pedido que pintara algo que representara la primavera de Japón… pero pidiéndole que viera el lado bueno… no lo malo… algo que era imposible de hacer para él, ya que su alma se encontraba vacía durante esos dos años…

Pero debía hacer algo… debía mentir, fingir en aquella pintura algo que no sentía… pero por mas que trataba de convencerse así mismo de que la vida puede ser colorida imitando los colores que presentaban las flores de la primavera aún así esa pintura no lograba transmitirle nada, no estaba bien… era un día brillante sin asomos de nubes, eso es lo que debería pintar… se levantó del suelo y se acercó a la ventana observó a través de la fina cortina el hermoso paisaje, la ventana de su cuarto tenía una vista preciosa del patio de la universidad… se encontraba en el segundo piso y podía observar una pareja sentada en el césped besándose… "Mujer estúpida, no se da cuenta que ese chico le está engañando con su amiga" pensó frunciendo el ceño. Había visto a ese chico jurarle amor eterno a ella y luego irse hace unos días con una de sus amigas…

Tenía una nueva visión de la vida, el amor eterno no existe, lo único que es cierto es la atracción entre un hombre y una mujer y el deseo… el amor… esa palabra tonta que ya no significaba nada para él desde hace dos años, era una estupidez inventado por aquellas personas que no veían la realidad de la vida… como lo era él hace dos años…

Observó a unas muchachas recostadas en el césped disfrutando de la sombra de un gran árbol frente al lago… "Podría ver si alguna de esas chicas tienen la imagen que necesito, aunque lo dudo" pensó.

Escuchó unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta…

-Adelante – dijo sin prestarle mucha atención aún veía por la ventana.

La puerta se abrió y escuchó una voz muy conocida:

-Inuyasha, la profesora Midoriko quiere verte en… - la voz se paró repentinamente. El joven se volteó a mirar a la mujer de cabello largo atado en una cola de caballo que había entrado esta se había quedado bastante impresionada viendo a su alrededor… - ¿Qué tornado pasó por aquí? – preguntó observando cada detalle del estudio… - No te parece que deberías hacerle una buena limpieza a…

-¿Y decías que…? – le interrumpió el chico con la clara intención de que se callara y fuera directo al punto… a la muchacha se le asomó una pequeña vena en la cien…

-La profesora midoriko quiere que vayas al salón de diseño por que necesita hablar… - volvió a decir la mujer un poco resignada por que ya conocía muy bien la falta de educación que tenía el muchacho pero aún así no se acostumbraba a sus palabras tan cortantes.

-Está bien… - respondió Inuyasha – cierras la puerta cuando salgas ¿oíste? Ah… - se detuvo al pasar a su lado – si te molesta tanto ver Mi habitación así, puedes limpiarla… - se fue dejando a la mujer muy ofendida mientras apretaba sus puños.

"¡Hay ese chico era tan…¡Ni pensar que Inuyasha fuera el muchacho más popular de la institución, sinceramente los que dicen eso es por que NO LE HAN TRATADO¡ES INSOPORTABLE!"

Cerró la puerta de un golpe…

Inuyasha caminaba despreocupadamente por el pasillo con esa aptitud de "No me importa nada" que le caracterizaba y su forma de comportarse tan seria e intelectual que volvía locas a todas las chicas… su cabello azabache un poco más debajo de los hombros pero atado en una cola de caballo con algunos mechones rebeldes que caían en su cara… la vestimenta negra que le caracterizaba y le daba un toque de hombre misterioso y rebelde, siempre mostrando alguna mancha de pintura (al igual que en su rostro) que decía que había estado trabajando en sus cuadros…

Más de una muchacha no podía evitar observarle embobada cuando pasaba por su lado… en realidad era el chico más popular y cotizado de la institución "Yaheyi" por todas las chicas que deseaban ser aquella que descubriera el lado amable y dulce de él… o utilizaban todos sus encantos para al menos llamar la atención del muchacho, pero esto nunca funcionaba ya que Inuyasha siempre tenía sus ojos amarillos fijos en un solo punto y pareciera que nunca le prestara atención a lo que pasara a su alrededor… había obtenido una fama de persona arrogante y solitaria que no tenía amigos en la institución. Aunque desde el momento en que entró a ese lugar había tenido éxito en las ventas por su forma de pintar y aunque casi todo el Japón, o por lo menos pintor le conocía y admiraba y por supuesto que hacían todo lo posible para entablar una amistad o al menos una conversación con él…nunca había demostrado el menor interés por hablar con alguien.

Pero no se le podía negar y él mismo lo sabía que tenía a todas las chicas locas por su físico, era una persona muy atractiva que le encantaba (A parte de pintar) jugar básquet en sus tiempos libres… se le había conocido solo una relación seria hace unos dos años, con una joven modelo pero de un momento a otro habían terminado y la actitud del joven cambió drásticamente, ahora no tenía ninguna relación seria… aún así algunas veces buscaba (o más bien cualquier chica se le ofrecía) para pasar una noche con él… y casi todas deseaban ser la siguiente casi todas conocían las reglas para con él… "una noche de placer y no te vuelvo a ver"… y a ellas no les importaba no pasar las cosas a mayores… eso era lo que él había aprendido, las personas (e incluso las mujeres) no eran de fiar ni tampoco para tener una relación fuerte…

Alguien tropezó con él… se sorprendió al notar que se trataba de una jovencita que tenía la cabeza agachada y ni siquiera le había mirado… solo ofreció un:

-Disculpe… - en una voz baja y tímida mientras seguía su camino… giró su mirada para ver a la muchacha que ahora bajaba unos escalones con cuidado como si estuviera pensando el dar otro paso, observó el cabello largo y negro y notó que llevaba un perro que parecía guiarle…

"Este era una institución no una perrera" pensó el muchacho de mal humor mientras seguía su camino "No deberían aceptar animales"

Abrió la puerta del salón y se encontró con una mujer que estaba limpiando el pizarrón llevaba el cabello atado en una pinza y un vestido floreado…

-¿Quería hablar conmigo profesora? – preguntó el joven entrando al salón sin esperar una invitación.

-Si, por supuesto Inuyasha te esperaba – contestó la mujer dándole la cara… era una mujer muy bella de ojos azules que le sonrió - ¿Trabajando en la pintura? – preguntó tranquilamente mientras dejaba el borrador en una gaveta del escritorio. Inuyasha asintió – No se por que te preocupas tanto si esa pintura es para dentro de unas tres semanas…

-Me gusta hacer un buen trabajo… - respondió Inuyasha sin darle mayor importancia "¿le llamaba para preguntarle sobre la pintura?"

-Te preguntarás Por qué te llamé – dijo casi leyendo los pensamientos del muchacho – pues te llamé por que estoy preocupada por ti Inuyasha…

"¿Otra vez va a ir con lo mismo?" pensó Inuyasha algo arto volviendo sus ojos por que ya habían tenido esa conversación varias veces… en donde ella le decía que le preocupaban como había cambiado su forma de pintar… que se estaba aislando de las personas…

-Pero no es para decirte lo que ya sabes… es para decirte que los directivos hemos hablado que deberías tomarte unas vacaciones… - explicó. El muchacho le miró sin comprender – Has estado trabajando mucho en tus pinturas Inuyasha y no te has tomado nada de descanso últimamente… ya van dos años, y veo que pediste de nuevo quedarte en vacaciones aquí ¿Qué no piensas tomarte un descanso?… hay muchos chicos que no van a su hogar por que están retrasados en alguna materia y toman cursos pero tú… Inuyasha más bien diría que te esfuerzas mucho y vas demasiado bien, eres el mejor en la institución… ya te has vuelto una persona famosa, tus pinturas se conocen en todo el Japón para tratarse de alguien de tu edad y aún así nunca te tomas ningún descanso…

-¿Me estás diciendo que quieres que me vaya? – preguntó Inuyasha enojado frunciendo el ceño.

-No Inuyasha tan solo te estoy diciendo que estoy preocupada por ti y quisiera que descansaras… - le miró e Inuyasha observó a los ojos de ella, ella la única mujer con la cual compartía palabras en aquella institución y que no tenía miedo de acercársele tal vez por que lo conocía desde antes de que cambiara su personalidad y su pensamiento sobre la vida.

-Estoy bien y no necesito descansar… - respondió de forma cortante, se dio media vuelta para irse pero la mujer volvió a hablar y pareció que dio en el clavo ya que logró detenerlo.

-Tu madre me llamó para preguntarme como estabas… me ha estado llamando por todo este tiempo en secreto preguntándome por ti… - Inuyasha se quedó paralizado mientras bajaba su mirada – me ha dicho que ha tratado de comunicarse contigo pero que tú no le respondes, que ya van dos años que no has querido verla… desea que vayas… te extraña…

Él sintió un pinchazo en el estómago mientras escuchaba sus palabras, trató de contener su expresión fuerte…

-¿Así? Pues yo no le extraño… - respondió fríamente sin voltear a mirarle – No quiero volver a ver a esa mujer…

-Inu - Inuyasha… - habló la mujer entrecortadamente sorprendida por las palabras del joven.

-Díselo, que no pienso volver a aquella casa… - salió del salón dejando a la profesora muy sorprendida y atónita.

-Inuyasha… - susurró preocupada.

El muchacho salió con una expresión de enojo… "¿Cómo su madre se atrevía?... volvería a verla cuando se enterara de que se había separado de aquel hombre insoportable con quién se había casado. Me prometí nunca volver a poner un pie en el mismo lugar que ese sujeto" se detuvo observando por una de las ventanas… una escena le había llamado la atención. Una joven caminaba por el patio con su perro… vio con curiosidad aquella escena, la mujer que reconoció como con la que se había tropezado hace unos minutos caminaba lentamente por el lugar, siendo jalada por el perro hasta un banco que estaba a la sombra de un árbol… ella tocó el banco para luego sentarse cerrando sus ojos y subiendo su rostro al cielo… era una imagen tan placentera, tan… ¿podría ser¿Perfecta? Esa mujer despedía un aire y una luz que jamás en su vida había notado antes… disfrutaba de aquella naturaleza… era diferente el aura que despedía… los rayos del sol colándose por las ramas del árbol de sakura mientras pétalos de aquella flor se desprendían de vez en cuando cayendo a su alrededor… ¡Eso era lo que necesitaba!

Se dirigió rápidamente bajando los escalones doblando a la esquina… desde hace mucho tiempo que no había sentido esa emoción de retratar algo que observaba… y nunca algo tan colorido… salió al patio y observó a la muchacha que aún seguía sentada tranquilamente en el banco… ella era de piel blanca, y cabello azabache ondulado que le llagaba casi a la cintura y se agitaba suavemente al viento, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas al igual que sus labios pequeños y finos que le hacían dar un aire inocente a su imagen… se fue acercando poco a poco a ella mientras que admiraba con ojos bien abiertos la belleza de la joven… la luz que despedía…

La jovencita había caminado hasta ese lugar siendo guiada por su perro… llegó hasta algo sólido y se agachó un poco para poder tocarlo y tantearlo con sus manos… se podría sentar en ese lugar… se sentó, suspiró mientras subía su mirada y sentía la suave brisa que acariciaba su rostro…

Se había acostumbrado a guiarse por los sonidos de su alrededor… no necesitaba ver para saber que ese era un lugar tranquilo y apacible… perfecto para meditar… pensar… descansar… olió el suave aroma de las flores de Sakura, de seguro estaba cerca de aquel árbol… como le encantaría poder ver ese hermoso paisaje que de seguro tenía frente así…

Escuchó el sonido que hacen unos pasos en el césped… el aire le llevó un cierto olor a pintura… y cada vez sentía la presencia de aquel quien se acercaba… y sus presentimientos fueron aclarados cuando su perro comenzó a gruñir y ladrar… los pasos dejaron de escucharse.

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó la jovencita sin siquiera moverse de posición.

El perro le cortó el paso antes de que llegara a donde estaba la joven.

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó la joven y le sorprendió de que ella no buscara moverse y bajar su mirada para verlo al contrario se quedó con los ojos cerrados dirigidos al cielo mientras que el perro se ponía en posición defensiva y gruñía…

-Me llamo Inuyasha y quiero que poses para mi en una pintura – fue directo al punto… la muchacha bajó su mirada con los ojos esta vez semi abiertos y los fijó en su falda… Inuyasha no podía verle muy bien el rostro pero podía notar que era una mujer muy hermosa se parecía un poco a…

-¿Estás jugando conmigo? – preguntó la mujer tranquilamente. Inuyasha no comprendía aún por que no se dignaba a dirigirle la mirada.

-No estoy jugando contigo – respondió Inuyasha firmemente frunciendo el ceño, comenzando a enojarse por la falta de educación con la que se dirigía a él – despides una luz increíble, buscaba a una mujer la cual pudiera contrastar perfecto en una naturaleza como esta, y cuando te vi aquí sentada, eres perfecta para dibujarte… quiero retratarte en una de mis pinturas… estoy seguro que tus ojos despiden una luz como muy pocas personas…

La muchacha se paró repentinamente al escuchar las últimas palabras… tenía los puños serrados apretando la correa que sujetaba al perro… tenía la cabeza agacha y la mirada fija en un solo punto en el piso…

-¿Te crees muy gracioso al decirme eso? – Preguntó fríamente - ¿al hablarme así? Por favor no juegues conmigo… - se dio media vuelta haciendo un suave movimiento a la correa, al momento el perro dejó de gruñirle al sujeto y se colocó frente a ella, la muchacha comenzaba a caminar tras el canino pero Inuyasha que estaba comenzando a enojarse le habló:

-¡Oye! Ya te dije que no estoy jugando… - dijo siguiéndole – si tan solo tuvieras la decencia de mirarme te darías cuenta que soy un pintor famoso y que digo la verdad… ¡¿me estás escuchando?! – le tomó de la mano y le volteó para que le mirara… pasaron unos segundos en los que él se quedó sin palabra al observarle mientras que el perro comenzaba a ladrar… ella fijó sus ojos en él y esto le hizo sentir un escalofrío de pronto… se quedó atónito observando sus ojos claros… sin expresión alguna, vacíos… clavándose en él… en su alma… - Tú… tú eres… - tartamudeó con dificultad ya que se había quedado mudo por la impresión… soltó su mano lentamente sin dejar de mirarle.

-Si… - aceptó la muchacha sin bajar su mirada – soy ciega…


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II: La nueva alumna.**

-Tú… tu eres… - tartamudeó con dificultad ya que se había quedado mudo por la impresión… soltó su mano lentamente sin dejar de mirarle.

-Si… - aceptó la muchacha sin bajar su mirada – soy ciega…

……

Ahora se encontraba caminando a no se donde, dejando guiarse por su fiel mascota… "Ese chico le había dicho que deseaba pintarla, retratarla a ella…" sonrió irónica… "Que buena broma" Tienes luz en tus ojos había dicho el sujeto, pero al hablar parecía que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que soy ciega… ¿lo habrá hecho con una mala intención o en verdad pensaba que despedía una luz?... nunca antes nadie le había dicho esto…

-¡Kagome! – escuchó su nombre y se detuvo.

-Alto Kirrey – se detuvo la muchacha mientras se refería al perro. Había reconocido esa voz, escuchó los pasos mientras se acercaba y se detenía – Hola Shippou. ¿la pasaste bien? – preguntó sonriendo. Sintió como el muchacho le tomaba de la mano.

-Si, estuve paseando por los salones de pintura… son grandísimos… ¿y tú Kagome te pasó algo interesante?

Kagome pensó al momento en ese chico… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Inuyasha le había dicho… pero no tendría sentido hablarle al pequeño Shippou sobre él.

-No me pasó nada… ¿Por qué no me vas describiendo que fue lo que viste si?

"Maldición ¿Cómo me iba a imaginar que esa chica era ciega?…" pensaba Inuyasha aún el siguiente día cuando se levantó y salió a dar un paseo por el patio… "por eso fue que no me miraba" "Por eso fue que pensó que era una broma y pensó que me burlaba cuando le dije que de seguro sus ojos despedían un brillo que poseían muy pocas personas…" "Pero ¿Qué más daba? Yo no sabía que era ciega y punto… además tengo que pintarla ciega o no despide luz… pero demonios ¿por que no le dije nada más después de que me dijo que era ciega? me quedé mudo por la impresión… ella bajó su mirada y no dijo más nada, se fue… le vi marcharse… y ni siquiera se como se llama… hasta ahí se fue el retrato…

Llegó con la ayuda de Shippou a su casa… abrió la puerta, en ese lugar no necesitaba que le guiaran ya que conocía su hogar… comenzó a tocar las cosas tal y como siempre habían estado… el sofá… la rinconera… simplemente ya conocía sus lugares… pero no escuchaba ningún sonido…

-¿madre? – preguntó mientras se detenía…

Escuchó una ligera tos que procedía de donde ella podía diferenciar como la cocina…

-¿madre eres tú? – preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta y se dirigió a donde ella sabía estaba la cocina mientras se ayudaba a caminar con la pared…

-Si… soy yo… estoy en la cocina – dijo la voz de su madre y Kagome sonrió. Al momento sintió que le tomaban de la mano y le guiaban para que se sentara en la mesa… dejó de sonreír al sentir el ya conocido olor de algo que le desagradaba - iba a preparar el almuerzo… - escuchó que decía su madre mientras se movía de aquí a allá moviendo las hoyas… - ¿Y como te fue en aquella universidad? ¿vas a tomar el curso? ¿Qué te dijo tu tía…?

-Mamá… - susurró Kagome interrumpiéndole se puso algo triste… - ¿estabas fumando?

La señora guardó silencio… y se mordió su labio mientras observaba a su hija que se veía preocupada, pero… ¿Cómo decirle que en verdad estaba fumando? Si sabía que lo que más le desagradaba a su hija era eso… se volvió a la estufa antes de mentir:

-No mi amor… - contestó utilizando su tono más tranquilo – si huele a cigarrillo es por que vino de visita el señor Yamazaki… ya sabes como a él le gusta fumar…

Al escuchar eso, Kagome hizo una mueca parecido al de una sonrisa…

-Me alegra saber que no eras tú… pero deberías decirle a ese señor que no debería fumar en casa ajena…

-Tú sabes como son los ancianos… - contestó su madre tratando de reírse… aunque observó la llama de la estufa mientras sus pensamientos volaban…

Había estado fumando desde hace ocho años… muchas veces Kagome le había descubierto fumando pero ella buscaba cualquier excusa para negarlo, su hija era ciega razón por la cual no podía asegurar nada, hasta que hace unos dos años la joven se dio cuenta de la verdad ya que encontró unos cigarrillos en la cama de su madre y ella no pudo negarlo más, desde ese momento ella le había prometido que no volvería a fumar y hasta hace unos seis meses había vuelto a los cigarrillos, eran los nervios lo que le hacían fumar… y cada vez que se recordaba de la muerte de su esposo y como su hija había quedado ciega… no podía evitar ponerse triste y buscar un cigarrillo, ahora lo mantenía en secreto…

Tosió sin poderlo evitar… pero era una tos diferente…

-¿Madre… estás bien? – preguntó Kagome que se detuvo de hablar al escuchar que su madre tosía…

-Si, Cof, cof, estoy bien… cof… es solo que me ahogué con el agua - salió corriendo de la cocina al baño donde se abalanzó sobre el lavamanos mientras continuaba tosiendo y observaba como escupía aquello que sin lugar a dudas era sangre… se observó al espejo, su reflejo le devolvía la mirada algo pálida y su labio inferior temblaba… "maldición"

Kagome continuaba sentada en aquel mismo lugar mientras que sus manos estaban juntas apretándose y temblando un poco… ninguna de las explicaciones le habían convencido, estaba casi segura que su madre había vuelto a fumar… y se preocupó más aún cuando le escuchó toser de esa manera… "Mamá"

Inuyasha caminaba por el patio del colegio una vez más… y una gran cantidad de preguntas se le arremolinaban en su cabeza… y la primera y principal era: ¿Por qué había salido al patio esa mañana? Y la respuesta era simple… Quería volver a ver a esa chica… por que había dicho la verdad al querer pintarla… era perfecta, nunca había visto tanta luz en una persona…

Pero ese día no le vio, ni el siguiente… se quedó en su habitación todo ese tiempo viendo por la ventana de su cuarto mientras trataba de retratar la imagen de la chica… la pintó sentada en el banco… su perfil tal y como la recordaba pero ahora dejó el dibujo a la mitad, tan solo hizo el bosquejo… y pensó en la apariencia de la chica una vez más… se parecía bastante a su ex novia ahora que miraba el bosquejo que había hecho de ella… pero aún así le recordaba a alguien más… ¿pero a quién?

Al tercer día salió de su cuarto para desayunar fuera de este… comería en el restaurante… ya se había resignado el volver a ver a aquella chica, soltó un suspiro… maldición ni siquiera sabía como se llamaba ella. Se detuvo de pronto al escuchar una conversación de uno de los muchachos que pasaba por su lado hablando muy animadamente con otro.

-Si, te aseguro que esa chica a pesar de ser ciega toca el violín espectacular… deberíamos ir a verla, debe estar practicando ahora… - decía con una voz animada.

-¡Oye! – llamó Inuyasha con voz fuerte haciendo que el muchacho se estremeciera y volteara a mirarle. Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada seria – ¿Estás hablando de una chica que es ciega?

-S-si señor – tartamudeó el chico algo nervioso al igual que el otro que le acompañaba que miró a Inuyasha con ojos bien abiertos como si no pudiera creer que ese joven les estuviera hablando.

-Dime… ¿Qué estás diciendo de ella? – preguntó mirándole con ojos serios que pusieron al muchacho por lo más bajo.

-E-ella to-toca violín en- en el salón de música… - respondió tartamudeando.

-¿Toca? – repitió extrañado.

-Si, si señor en el salón del lado sur, ahora se debe encontrar practicando violín…

-OK… – dijo Inuyasha dirigiéndose rápidamente al salón indicado ante la mirada atónita de los muchachos… ¿Acaso aquel que les había hablado era Inuyasha?

Había aprendido a tocar gracias a su tía, que de vez en cuando iba a su casa y le había enseñado como sacarle melodía a ese hermoso instrumento…buscándole una forma para entretenerse. Se había aprendido los tonos de memoria sin la necesidad de ver ese papel y además se sabía interpretar muchas melodías… no necesitaba sus ojos para tocar el violín por eso le gustaba tanto, saber que podía hacer cosas que otras personas no podían sin la necesidad de usar la vista le enorgullecía… tenía el objeto recostado a su hombro mientras brotaba de este el hermoso sonido…

Escuchaba el sonido del violín a lo lejos, con una sensación de emoción que hace tiempo y no sentía ¿se trataría de aquella chica?, se colocó en el umbral de la puerta habían unas pocas personas observando a la nueva chica tocar desde ese lugar y por supuesto que se sorprendían y algunos se alejaban al ver acercarse a Inuyasha. Este ya se había hecho una imagen de solitario y a todos le daba miedo acercarse a él… se alejó un poco para ver por la ventana por donde se podían observar a los muchachos practicando y donde se observaba perfectamente a la muchacha (tal y como lo había pensado era Ella) sentada siendo la única que tocaba el violín, lo hacía perfecto… una vez más notó el aire de tranquilidad que despedía a su alrededor, era muy hermosa con sus ojos cerrados como si disfrutara de la música. Nadie se hubiera dado cuenta que era ciega… sintió un pinchazo en el estómago… y sus pensamientos comenzaron a brotar de pronto…

…cerraba la puerta, observaba a la niña que salía despedida por los aires… le tomaban de la mano jalándole fuera del lugar… la niña inconciente en el suelo…

-¿Toca bien no? – preguntó una voz que le hizo salir de sus pensamientos con un suave sobresalto que logró disimular, la muchacha ya había dejado de tocar la suave música, y los demás estudiantes aplaudían. Volvió su mirada a la persona que le había hablado y reconoció sus ojos azules. Midoriko. Inuyasha asintió tratando de no darle mucha importancia a aquella joven – Pensé que estarías todavía trabajando en la pintura… conociendo lo necio que eres… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo pasaba por aquí – mintió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ah… ya veo… - aceptó la mujer no muy convencida por la respuesta… lo observó por unos momentos como miraba a la nueva estudiante, y una idea se le pasó por la cabeza - ¿sabes? Necesito pedirte un favor más bien ni siquiera es una favor es una orden por que vale para tu nota… - las palabras brotaron de sus labios antes de que lo pensara mejor.

-¿nota? – repitió extrañado el ojiamarillo fijándose en ella.

-Escúchame es algo sencillo y te lo tomaré como una tarea… Hay muy pocos alumnos que se quedaron a pasar las vacaciones aquí… y a ninguno le tengo más confianza que a ti y además que no necesitas ver ninguna materia y se que pondrás todo tu desempeño para…

Inuyasha gruñó mientras volvía a fijar su mirada en la muchacha que se levantaba de su asiento y algunos compañeros (que se veían de a leguas estaban totalmente embobados por su belleza) se ofrecían para llevarle a la salida… - ¿Me vas a decir o vas a seguir dando rodeos? – preguntó con un dejo de mal humor.

A la mujer pareció divertirle esta respuesta por que se rió un poco antes de continuar.

-Tu siempre tan impaciente Inuyasha…

Inuyasha observaba de reojo a la muchacha que salía, tratando de que Midoriko no se diera cuenta de que le interesaba aquella chica… pero la verdad tenía pensado en ver que camino tomaba, despedirse de Midoriko con la excusa de que iría a comer y seguir a la muchacha que era guiada por una gran cantidad de chicos que sonreían como tontos… pero para su sorpresa Midoriko se alejó de su lado primero y se fue a donde estaba la chica. Inuyasha le miró extrañado… "¿conocía a la ciega?"… miró como la mujer le susurraba algo a la violinista, le tomaba de la mano guiándole a donde estaba él… la muchacha tenía los ojos semi abiertos fijos en el suelo y se dejaba guiar por la profesora…

-Inuyasha – habló la profesora con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro al volver frente a él mientras llevaba de la mano a la hermosa muchacha y a la vez tomaba (agarrando al joven de sorpresa) la mano de Inuyasha – Quiero presentarte a mi sobrina Kagome Higurashi tomará clases de violín en esta institución… Kagome… - miró a la jovencita quién había subido algo su rostro – Quiero presentarte a uno de mis mejores alumnos Inuyasha Takeuchi… - juntó las manos de los chicos de modo que quedara la de Inuyasha encima de la de Kagome y ambas eran unidas por las manos de Midoriko quién les mantenía juntas… - Inuyasha quiero que seas quien se encargue de guiar a mi sobrina mientras este en este lugar…

Notas finales: Gracias por leer mi segundo capítulo de esta mi segunda historia, espero que sigan leyendo y les haya gustado, por favor díganme que les pareció. ¡¡Besos!! Bajaré el próximo capi tal vez mañana.


	3. Kagome Higurashi

Kagome Higurashi…

III PARTE: el primer día con la muchacha.

El muchacho le miró sorprendido, estaba totalmente atónito por la presentación tan repentina… y al parecer la muchacha también estaba muy sorprendida por que tenía la boca ligeramente abierta por la impresión pero después pareció reaccionar por que habló de pronto:

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo señor Takeuchi – dijo curvando sus labios en una sonrisa. Inuyasha que sintió algo en su estómago alejó su mano rápidamente.

-Lo mismo digo – respondió mirando a Midoriko con el ceño fruncido - ¿Midoriko podríamos hablar? – pidió con una voz algo enojada.

-Claro Inuyasha – aceptó – Kagome espérame ¿si?

Ambos se alejaron unos metros e Inuyasha habló en una voz aparentemente enojada.

-¿Cómo quieres que me encargue a sí nada más de ella? ¿Por qué demonios tengo que ser yo? – Preguntó Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido - ¿Y como demonios esto va a formar parte de mis calificaciones?

Midoriko le miró algo triste.

-Tan solo quiero que la guíes a los salones y a la hora de comer… - respondió Midoriko con voz suave – ya habrás notado que Kagome es ciega y que por lo tanto se le haría muy difícil encontrar el salón de música… es la única materia que tomará además de canto… y además necesitará ser guiada a su casa y… pensé que no tendrías ningún problema en ayudarla ya que como acabaron las clases y ella solo se quedará por estas vacaciones tomando el curso, No puedo decirte como esto afectará tus calificaciones, te digo que de alguna manera lo hará y si lo haces bien subirá tu calificación, esto es una tarea más que te otorgo… pero no hay problema si te molesta y no quieres subir tu calificación yo podría…

-No – contestó Inuyasha rápidamente. La profesora le miró sorprendida pero él se cruzó de brazos como diciéndole que no le importaba – Yo… puedo ayudarla… no tengo nada más que hacer además… - se encogió de hombros mientras fruncía el ceño algo enojado… aunque no le iba a ir tan mal… estar con la ciega ayudaría en sus calificaciones y además era la excusa perfecta para poder retratarla.

-Me alegra que hayas aceptado en ayudarme Inuyasha – sonrió Midoriko complacida… - entonces puedes empezar por llevarla a comer, luego tendrá clases de canto… confío en ti…

Se alejó de nuevo a donde estaba Kagome.

"Inuyasha Takeuchi" pensaba Kagome sin moverse del lugar donde estaba mientras escuchaba los pasos de las personas a su alrededor. "es el mismo sujeto quién me quería retratar…

-Kagome… vete con Inuyasha, él te llevará a comer algo… - dijo la voz de su tía sacándole de sus pensamientos – yo tengo que dar una clase horita… ¿Te molesta estar con él?

Inuyasha se había acercado a donde estaban las mujeres.

-No… me parece una buena idea conocer a alguien más – respondió la joven sonriendo. Se sonrojó un poco.

-Está bien… entonces. Nos vemos a las tres… - se fue alejando ante la mirada del muchacho de ojos amarillos que le siguió hasta perderse por el pasillo… pasaron unos segundos en silencio. "¿Por qué demonios Midoriko le había pedido que cuidara de esta muchacha?"

-Señor Takeuchi… - habló la muchacha sacando a Inuyasha de sus pensamientos…

-¿si? – preguntó este volviendo a mirarla… ella tenía su mirada fija en el lugar por donde se había marchado Midoriko…

-¿Vamos a comer? – preguntó con voz suave.

-Claro… vamos… - respondió Inuyasha comenzando a caminar pero luego se acordó que la muchacha era ciega razón por la cual no le seguía, se regresó de nuevo a donde estaba ella y le miró fijamente – Oye… ¿Cómo hacemos para que me sigas?

Ella al escuchar eso, levantó una de sus manos y rozó la del muchacho… luego fue como si este acto le avisara que si se trataba de él porque al momento la tomó…

-Ya está, si te sigo – respondió la muchacha mientras le dirigía esos ojos azules vacíos que le daban escalofríos… pero que de una manera le hicieron sonrojar.

-OK – Inuyasha comenzó a caminar mientras ella apretaba suavemente su mano… cada vez se ponía más rojo al ver como las personas de a su alrededor comenzaban a mirarlos y cuchicheaban "Maldición, mi reputación se fue por el caño… las cosas que tengo que hacer para poder pintar ese estúpido cuadro" apretó sus dientes "demonios ahora tengo que estar atado a esta ciega"

Midoriko dobló a la esquina e iba a abrir la puerta del salón cuando alguien llamó su atención, una muchacha de cabello largo agarrado en una cola de caballo ojos marrones y con una vestimenta de Jean con una blusa de color azul.

-Profesora… - jadeaba y se había acercado corriendo a donde estaba la mujer quién le miró extrañada – perdone mi retraso lo que pasa es que Yoh no quería dormir anoche y… bueno… pero ¿Dónde está Kagome? – preguntó mirando a su alrededor dándose cuenta que la muchacha no estaba en ese lugar.

-Oh… ya no te preocupes Sango… le encontré a alguien que se va a dedicar en acompañarle… puedes volver a tu casa y gracias por tu tiempo… - sonrió antes de entrar al salón dejando a la muchacha sorprendida en el pasillo.

-¿Qué alguien acompañará a Kagome? ¿Quién será? – dejó a la muchacha con estas preguntas.

No hablaron de camino al restaurante… se sentaron a la mesa e Inuyasha fue el primero en hablar mientras veía el menú…

-mmm… ¿tú que quieres? – preguntó cortante.

-No se… lo mismo que tú pidas… - respondió la muchacha tranquilamente dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

Inuyasha bajó su mirada de nuevo al menú algo sonrojado… pidió la comida y no volvieron a hablar en ningún otro momento… este de vez en cuando le dirigía una mirada de enojo a la muchacha, no sabía por que estaba tan enojado… tal vez fuera la razón de que ella siguiera sonriendo a pesar de no tener un motivo…

-Oye… ¿Por qué sonríes? ¿No se te cansa la boca acaso? – preguntó Inuyasha con un tono que otras personas tomarían como un insulto pero la muchacha solo amplió su sonrisa…

-No, no me canso… - respondió tranquilamente – No se por que razón pero me siento feliz… dime algo… ¿Tú fuiste aquel muchacho con el que hablé hace unos días?

-¿Eh? Pues si… fui yo… - aceptó ya era el momento de decirle la verdadera intención por que estaba con ella… - escucha…

-Te pido que me perdones por como te respondí… no te habías dado cuenta de que era ciega… pensé que te burlabas de mi… pero ya me doy cuenta de que tus intenciones son buenas… gracias por aceptar llevarme a los salones, debe ser muy difícil para ti estar conmigo y guiarme, pero créeme que para mi eres una gran ayuda… gracias…

Las palabras de la chica le dejaron atónito… podía notar que en su voz no había nada de maldad, y podía seguir viendo esa luz en ella… sintió que la sangre subía a sus mejillas, ¿Qué le pasaba? Maldición ella creía que él era una buena persona, que hacía eso para ayudarla pero…

-De nada – respondió cortadamente mientras volteaba su mirada "Maldición ¿Por qué me dijo todo eso? Ella piensa que soy una buena persona… demonios, yo lo que quería era usarla para pintar el cuadro y luego decirle a Midoriko que no podía seguirle guiando, pero ahora…" le miró de reojo, ella seguía sonriendo un poco con sus ojos entreabiertos fijos en la mesa "Era muy hermosa" se molestó consigo mismo… "Rayos, deja de pensar en lo hermosa que es"

Le llevaron la comida y comieron tranquilamente, en silencio… terminaron y salieron del restaurante…

-¿Desde cuando te dedicas a la pintura? – preguntó Kagome que seguía caminando tomada de la mano de él.

-Desde hace cuatro años – respondió.

-¿Y me podrías decir que edad tienes? – preguntó.

-veintiuno – respondió entrecortadamente, no estaba acostumbrado a tener una conversación de ese tipo con alguien desde hace dos años…

-Vaya… - exclamó impresionada la jovencita - ¿Y ya has tenido éxito tan joven? ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – vio a la muchacha de reojo parecía encantada por conocer más sobre él, si se tratara en otra situación estaba seguro que le habría dicho "¡Cállate!" pero por alguna razón no podía decirle eso.

-Creo que fue suerte. - dijo sin mucha importancia.

-Pues yo no lo creo… debes ser un pintor muy bueno… no digas que fue por suerte por que te menosprecias, debes ser excelente en esto de la pintura, tus cuadros deben transmitir algo que les gusta a las personas cuando lo ven… - bajó su rostro un poco dejando de sonreír haciendo que Inuyasha se extrañara un poco por el cambio tan repentino - me gustaría poder verlos…

Quedaron de nuevo en silencio… Inuyasha ahora estaba algo interesado en conocer más sobre la chica, no pudo soportarlo más y preguntó:

-Dime… ¿siempre has sido ciega?

-No siempre – mostró una sonrisa lánguida – Cuando era niña podía ver…

Inuyasha se quedó pensativo, No se imaginaba como era poder contar con su vista y que de un momento a otro se vaya y todo se torne oscuro… se estremeció ante este pensamiento cosa que pareció notarlo la chica por que continuó hablando esta vez con una sonrisa.

-Pero uno se acostumbra… - continuó – no contar con mi visión me ha ayudado a darle más importancia a las cosas de mi alrededor y a mis otros sentidos… así que no es algo tan malo como todos piensan…

……

Esa noche Inuyasha le costó dormir, pensando en las palabras de la muchacha… No siempre… cuando era niña podía ver 

¿Cómo le había pasado eso? ¿Cómo era que aún sin contar con su visión siguiera siempre tan sonriente…? Lo que eso le demostraba era que la vida podía ser muy injusta con algunas personas… estar de un momento a otro sano para luego quitarle uno de sus sentidos…

…No es tan malo como todos piensan... esa chica si tenía pensamientos extraños… de seguro era una de esas personas que vivían en un mundo de fantasía en lo que pensaba que todo era perfecto. Algún día esa chica se levantaría de su cama y se daría cuenta de la realidad, la vida no tenía sentido, y había sido más injusta con ella que con los demás…

-Maldita sea, necesito pintar ese cuadro… - murmuró antes de dormirse.

Así pasó la primera semana… Inuyasha cumplió con su promesa de hacerse cargo de ella y Kagome le había tomado un cierto cariño a su guía, lo que más le gustaba de él era que le trataba como si se fuera otra chica común y corriente, sin ese dejo de compasión que las demás personas sentían por ella por ser ciega… además que notaba que él era una persona muy callada, eso le entusiasmaba hacerle preguntas sobre su vida y verlo como poco a poco él se iba suavizando…

Inuyasha se dio cuenta de su cambio… ahora no solo era más puntual y refunfuñaba menos al buscar a Kagome si no que además se descubrió esperando la hora para ir a buscarla a su casa… ¿disfrutaba estar acaso con esa chica? No podía evitarlo, ella tenía algo que hacía que las demás personas sintieran un cariño por ella, era tan inocente, aunque tenía conocimientos sorprendentes para tratarse de una chica que no podía leer y que no había cursado la secundaria; pero cuando se lo preguntó ella le respondió que era por que su tía le había puesta una profesora privada para que le leyera algunos libros y le explicara algunas cosas…

-Ella pensaba… (y no solo ella si no yo también) que el hecho de ser ciega no significaba que no aprendiera del mundo… - respondió sonriendo…

Cada vez le sorprendía más aquella joven… era tan inteligente… tan hermosa, tan…

Inuyasha ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Olvidas la razón principal por la que aceptaste andar con ella? la necesitas para hacer la pintura…

-Y Shippou siempre va a la casa y se la pasa leyéndome cuentos… y describiéndome las cosas que ve y…

-Higurashi… - le interrumpió el muchacho. Ella se cayó. Había llevado ramen y se encontraban comiendo en el patio de la institución, recostados en el césped… Inuyasha Nunca creyó volver hacer algo así… pero esa muchacha le había convencido de comer al aire libre… esas cosas estaban yendo muy lejos, ella podía hacerle que él hiciera lo que ella quería, ¡le estaba controlando!…

-Dime… - sonrió un poco. Inuyasha le miró fijamente.

-No puedo seguir con esto ¿sabes? Te debo decir la verdadera razón por la que acepté ser tu guía… no es por ser amable contigo ni por que te quiera ayudar, la única razón por la que había aceptado era por que quería que tú posaras para mí para poder hacer la pintura… - la sonrisa de la muchacha se borró, pero Inuyasha no podía soportarlo más, no podía estar haciendo eso que no era para él, ni estar con esa chica – te lo pedí la primera vez que nos vimos y aún sigo creyendo lo mismo… si te soy sincero no me gusta estar con las personas… solo estoy contigo es por interés… - ya lo había dicho todo, se quedaron unos momentos en silencio mientras escuchaban el viento soplar suavemente, creyó que la chica se pararía y le gritaría que era un idiota que no le iba a posar y no quería verlo. Pero pasó algo completamente diferente y fue que ella volvió a sonreír.

-¿Por eso estás conmigo?

-Si… solo quiero pintarte… - respondió en voz baja sintiéndose un poco mal.

-Dime… ¿crees que en verdad yo tengo luz? – preguntó suavemente haciendo que el muchacho se extrañara por la pregunta.

-Pues si… ya te lo dije antes… despides una luz que no había visto nunca… eres perfecta para la pintura…

-Está bien…- respondió con total tranquilidad - si estás conmigo solo para que yo pose para tu pintura, creo que sería justo que lo hiciera ¿no? Después de todo ya ha pasado una semana… - sonrió.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4.

Estaba en el estudio de Inuyasha sentada en un banco sin moverse…

Por favor no te muevas había pedido el chico al sentarla en una silla donde la luz le pegara mejor, quería dibujar su perfil… los brillantes rayos del sol bañaban y hacían resaltar el esplendido rostro de la chica con sus rasgos finos…

La observaba por encima del lienzo mientras al mismo tiempo le impregnaba en este… como se lo imaginaba era perfecto… duraron alrededor de una hora en la que ninguno de los dos habló… Kagome parecía una perfecta muñeca de porcelana, sin moverse solo mirando (Parecía) el hermoso cielo que se reflejaba por la ventana. Hasta que Inuyasha dejó el pincel a un lado y pronunció las palabras:

-Ya terminé – dijo sin mucho ánimo mientras observaba el cuadro… ¡Lo había logrado! Mostraba el hermoso paisaje anterior con la imagen de la chica sentada disfrutando del verano… Kagome se levantó del asiento y le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-Supongo que ya es hora de marcharme – susurró con voz apagada.

Inuyasha le miró curioso y se encontró con los ojos ciegos de la muchacha… se acercó más a ella mientras decía sin mucho ánimo:

-Si. Supongo.

-Inuyasha… ¿Puedo hacer una última cosa? – preguntó sonrojándose un poco. Inuyasha le miró sin comprender, estaba frente a ella.

-Cla- claro – respondió tartamudeando preguntándose ¿Qué sería esa última cosa?

Kagome subió lentamente su mano y se encontró con la de Inuyasha… podía sentir el ya conocido olor a pintura que él despedía, estaba muy cerca de ella… se desvió al pecho de este y con una suavidad, que hizo estremecer al chico llegó hasta su mejilla… colocando ambas manos en el rostro de él, esto hizo sonrojarlo bastante.

-¿Pero que… que haces? – preguntó en voz baja mientras sentía su corazón latir a toda prisa. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-Hace tiempo que quería hacerlo… - susurró mientras se acercaba más a él. Sus palabras hicieron un suave eco en el solitario salón, haciendo que el pintor abriera sus ojos un poco más imaginándose cosas no muy santas – solo quiero saber, quiero imaginarme como eres… - comenzó a acariciar con suavidad su rostro… el cabello que caía en su frente… haciendo que cada rose, cada contacto que tenía las manos de la mujer con su rostro se acalorara peligrosamente… ¿Qué le pasaba?, no podía moverse, estaba totalmente paralizado por las caricias de ella… y no pudo soportarlo más cuando las manos de la joven se dirigieron a sus labios… fue como si un fuego le invadiera el cuerpo y explotara de pronto haciendo que con un impulso tomara a la muchacha por la cintura y la acercara a su cuerpo comenzando a besarla apasionadamente, y para su sorpresa ella correspondía con la misma pación al beso que habían comenzado mientras que sus lenguas comenzaban a rozarse juguetonamente. Nunca creyó que ella tuviera esa energía. Pero antes que pasara las cosas a mayores…

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos respirando agitado… dio media vuelta en su cama quedando boca arriba y se llevó una mano a su frente, se encontraba bastante agitado… se levantó con rapidez y se dirigió al baño… abrió la pila del lavamanos y se enjuagó la cara con desesperación, subió su rostro, un muchacho de ojos amarillos y de piel algo oscura y cabello azabache largo alborotado le devolvía la mirada en el espejo…

-¿Qué fue eso Inuyasha? – se preguntó como si su reflejo le devolvería una respuesta clara a lo que estaba pasando - ¿Por qué soñaste eso con la ciega?

Su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas a las cuales no le encontraba solución. El día anterior, Kagome si le había dicho que quería imaginarse como era… había tocado su rostro… sus labios… pero él no había hecho nada a pesar del contacto de la chica… pero estaba completamente seguro de que sí deseaba hacerlo… la muchacha tenía algo que le atraía a besarla, sin importarle que fuera ciega… pero luego Kagome tomó el brazo del chico y lo sacó de su imaginación.

Flash back

-Supongo que ya es la hora de irme… - susurró bajando su mirada y rompiendo la conexión que habían tenido, de un momento a otro el muchacho bajó a la realidad y se encontró con que ya era hora de llevarla a su casa…

Se montaron en el carro, no hablaron de camino a la casa de Kagome, ella estaba sentada en el asiento del acompañante con el rostro fijo al frente, parecía como si estuviera posando una vez más para el retrato… y él le miraba sin hacer ningún comentario, tan solo admirando por última vez la belleza de la mujer que tenía a su lado…

Se detuvieron y él se bajó para luego abrir la puerta de ella ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a salir, ella la aceptó y bajó con lentitud del carro… caminaron por última vez a su casa, Kagome aferrada a su brazo, como se había acostumbrado hacerlo por toda una semana completa, Inuyasha sentía un sentimiento diferente… ya no le molestaba que ella se tomara de su brazo, ni tampoco que cuchichearan a su alrededor… le estaba pasando algo extraño, por esa razón era que debía alejarse de ella…

Ya estaba cayendo el anochecer, los rayos rojizos del sol les bañaban con un ligero calor, llegaron a la puerta de la casa y ambos se detuvieron…

-Hi… Higurashi… - comenzó a hablar Inuyasha sin saber que decir, tal vez debía despedirse de ella.

-Gracias – le interrumpió la mujer – Me divertí mucho en esta semana, perdóname por haberte sido una carga…

Se quedaron sin hablar… él estaba apunto de desmentirle cuando ella habló una vez más:

-¿Sabes? Aunque no pueda ver a las personas, todas me parecen completamente diferentes… y a cada uno le tengo un cariño especial… tu eres de esas personas a las cuales nunca podré olvidar, aunque nunca te haya visto me acordaré de ti como un artista, una persona que en el fondo tiene un gran corazón, solo que ha sufrido mucho, que tiene el cabello largo y rasgos muy finos en su rostro y que siempre despide un olor a pintura – sonrió - espero que tú también me recuerdes de una forma agradable y no como aquella chica ciega la cual fue tu carga por una semana…

Inuyasha sintió un pinchazo en el corazón, la muchacha tenía sus ojos brillantes.

-Espero que algún día puedas volver a entender la belleza de la vida… - susurró, la fuerte brisa de la primavera sopló agitándolos… - adiós.

Se dio media vuelta y entró a la casa cerrando la puerta. El muchacho la observó mientras se perdía de vista con un sentimiento de culpa en sí.

Fin Flash Back

No se había despedido de ella… ¿Por qué? Por que deseaba volver a verla alguna vez… observó la pintura que había hecho el día anterior, donde mostraba a Kagome sentada disfrutando de la primavera, había vuelto a pintar con esos tonos claros… pensó que no podría hacerlo de nuevo, pero esa muchacha le había inspirado… demonios ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué se comportaba tan extraño? Era posible que esa mujer en tan solo una semana hubiera sido capaz de despertar algo que creía haberlo perdido… ¿olvidado?

Eso no le podía estar pasando a él… se sentó en su cama con ambas manos en su cabello... No lo podía estar convirtiendo de nuevo en aquel chico ingenuo de hace dos años que pensaba que la vida era perfecta…

-¡Maldito sea el día en que vi a esa ciega! – maldijo furioso.

Ya era el segundo día que estaba sin su anterior guía, ahora su guía era una muchacha llamada Sango Hiray, al parecer era una pintora y asistía a las clases con Inuyasha, por que el primer día en que se conocieron…

Flash Back

-Mucho gusto yo soy Sango Hiray, seré tu guía mientras estés aquí Kagome… - había dicho la chica mientras le estrechaba la mano… parecía una persona muy dulce, pensó en seguida Kagome.

-Mucho gusto – respondió Kagome tratando de mostrar su mejor sonrisa ya que estaba algo triste por lo sucedido el día anterior… cuando cerró la puerta dejando a Inuyasha, se dirigió a su habitación en silencio y lloró hasta que se quedó dormida, ahora rogaba por que sus ojos no mostraran que había llorado.

-Yo iba a ser tu guía desde un principio pero Midoriko me dijo que te había conseguido otro… - dijo mientras le tomaba de la mano y comenzaban a caminar – dime… ¿quién fue tu guía?

-Inuyasha Takeuchi – respondió y se sobresaltó a la muchacha soltar un grito.

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamó haciendo que la ciega se sobresaltara – ¿Inuyasha te guiaba? ¿Pero como se le ocurre a la profesora hacer eso? Si sabe como es Inuyasha…

-Lo dices como si fuera una mala persona – respondió Kagome divertida – No es malo, es más es muy agradable…

Fin Flash Back

Ahora esperaba que ella llegara a buscarla… estaba en un solo lugar escuchando los pasos de los chicos a su alrededor hasta escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban y un olor a pintura se le vino de pronto… levantó su rostro mientras sentía el conocido aroma… "¿inuyasha?"

Inuyasha había ido hasta el salón de Música, se detuvo al cruzar la esquina por que se encontró con que Kagome estaba esperando en la puerta del salón… Pero ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué había ido a ese lugar? ¿Por qué se paralizaba al verla ahí parada? Hasta que lo comprendió… había ido a ese lugar, por que él deseaba verla de nuevo… iba a caminar a donde ella estaba pero se detuvo una vez más, alguien se le acercaba a la muchacha y no era precisamente alguien que le agradara… apretó sus dientes.

-Lobo sarnoso – gruñó entre dientes.

-Hola – dijo una voz diferente que nunca antes había escuchado, demostrándole que no se trataba de Inuyasha y haciéndole sufrir una decepción.

-Hola – respondió Kagome sin mucho ánimo.

-Mi nombre es Kouga Hogay ¿Me podrías decir tu nombre por favor?

-¿Eh? Si… mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi… - respondió extrañada.

-Es un hermoso nombre… al igual que la muchacha que lo tiene… - tomó su mano de pronto y ella sintió como depositó en este un suave beso.

A Inuyasha se le estaba comenzando a formar una vena en la cien… ¿Cómo se atreve ese lobo sarnoso?... ¿Cómo puede acercarse así nada más a Kagome? Si se atreve a hacer algo más… comenzaba a alzar su puño…

-Te había estado observando desde el otro lado del pasillo y me preguntaba… ¿esperas a alguien?

-Pues sí – dijo una voz a sus espaldas… una voz que hizo sobresaltar a Kagome… - Me esperaba a mí, lobo sarnoso. Así que lárgate…

-Inuyasha… - gruñó el sujeto nuevo – Vete a meter en tus propios asuntos… a mí déjame en paz…

Kagome escuchaba extrañada toda la conversación… ¿Pero que decían?... ¿Por qué Inuyasha decía esas cosas?

-¿Qué no escuchaste? Ella me está esperando a mí… - gruñó Inuyasha fuerte, haciendo que algunos muchachos en el pasillo voltearan a mirarles – así que vuelve por donde viniste… si no quieres que te mande yo mismo de una patada… - lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa…

-¿Así? JA… pues quiero ver que lo hagas – respondió con un tono burlón.

-En realidad a quién Kagome espera es a mí… - dijo otra voz, pero esta vez de mujer haciendo que ambos chicos se quedaran callados observando a la persona que había llegado – así que me hacen el favor y no se pongan a hacer un espectáculo en este lugar… Ven… Vamos Kagome… - dijo Sango tomándole de la mano y alejándole de los muchachos…

-HEY – Exclamó Inuyasha soltando a Kouga y siguiendo a las muchachas – Sango ¿Cómo te atreves a dejar sola a Kagome? Menos mal que estaba yo cerca y pude alejar a ese lobo…

-Kagome… - sango se detuvo haciendo que Kagome también se detuviera - ¿acaso Kouga estaba haciéndote algo malo? – preguntó. A lo que la muchacha respondió. Aún no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Pues… no… solo me preguntaba mi nombre… - respondió Kagome.

-Ahora dime algo Inuyasha – volvió a ver con ojos matadores a Inuyasha - ¿Tu crees que preguntarle a alguien el nombre es una amenaza de muerte o acaso un robo?

-Pues viniendo a Kouga yo creo que es algo mucho peor… - respondió Inuyasha algo furioso.

Kagome rió por las ocurrencias del muchacho. Ambos le miraron extrañados y el muchacho se sonrojó un poco. Sango le miró algo impresionada…

-Inuyasha… - dijo atónita. Haciendo que Kagome dejara de reírse e Inuyasha fijara su atención en ella quien le señalaba con uno de sus dedos atónita – No me digas que tú… no me digas que tú… - le señalaba a él y luego a ella… a él y luego a ella…

-¿Te pasa algo Sango? – preguntó Kagome que se comenzaba a preocupar por la voz de la muchacha.

-Quiero hablar contigo – dijo Sango agarrando a Inuyasha del brazo – espérame por favor Kagome, ya vengo…

Sango jaló a Inuyasha hasta un salón vacío.

-¿Pero que crees que haces Sango? – Preguntó el muchacho muy agitado.

-Entra aquí – dijo empujándolo al salón. Y cerrándole tras de sí.

-¿Pero que demonios…? – comenzó a decir Inuyasha furioso pero fue interrumpido por la mujer.

-¿Qué te pasa con Kagome? – preguntó haciendo que el muchacho se sobresaltara.

-¿Cómo que… que me pasa? – preguntó tratando de sonar tranquilo. Pero la verdad le molestaba esa pregunta.

-Tú nunca te has pasado por estos lugares… - comenzó a decir Sango acusadoramente.

-¿Qué? ¿es un delito acaso pasarme por aquí? – preguntó sarcástico con un tono de enojo.

-Casi matas a Kouga por acercarse a Kagome…

-Tú sabes que no me cae bien ese lobo sarnoso… y no fue precisamente por Kagome que lo quería golpear – se defendió.

-Y… Te sonrojaste al verla – concluyó triunfal por que sabía que no podía negarlo.

-E- eso… fue tu imaginación – dijo cruzándose de brazos y dándose media vuelta para que no viera que se había sonrojado de nuevo.

-Ah… bien… - aceptó Sango sarcástica… - Bueno entonces no te molestará que arregle una cita a Kagome con Kouga, él se ve que es un buen chico y claro que agradará a Kagome…

-¡No te atrevas! – exclamó furioso Inuyasha dándole la cara.

-mmm… - Sango sonrió triunfal – menos mal que no te gusta – dijo sarcástica dejando a un Inuyasha con la boca abierta.

"Maldición"

-¡A MI NO ME GUSTA LA CIEGA, NI SIQUIERA ME AGRADA, CREO QUE ES INSOPORTABLE! – dijo en voz alta. Su voz hizo eco en el salón al momento que se abrió la puerta Y en ella aparecieron dos personas… Sango e Inuyasha se quedaron en silencio al ver que se trataba de Midoriko y Kagome. Esta última lucía algo triste y sus ojos se encontraban brillosos…

-Kagome… no fue mi intención… - comenzó a decir el muchacho en voz baja. Pero la muchacha habló en un tono de voz alto:

-Tía… Quiero ir a mi casa – pidió a Midoriko.

-Si querida – respondió Midoriko – Sango por favor… lleva a Kagome a su casa ¿si?

-Si… claro – dijo acerándose con rapidez a Kagome y saliendo con ella del salón.

Inuyasha lucía muy apenado… como nunca antes lo había estado, bajo la mirada de decepción de Midoriko.

-Nunca pensé que llegarías a esos extremos Inuyasha – respondió Midoriko con una voz fría de decepción – si no querías estar con Kagome, solo no debías aceptar guiarla… y ya…

-Midoriko yo…

-Has cambiado demasiado a como eras antes… espero que reflexiones lo que has hecho… Kagome no se merecía escuchar eso de ti… ella es una muchacha fuerte ante la vida pero nadie se merece el desprecio, ayer cuando Kagome me llamó no podía creer lo que escuchaba…

Flash back

Midoriko se encontraba cenando en su casa cuando escuchó el teléfono sonar… contestó.

Midoriko: ¿Si diga?

Kagome: Tía…

Midoriko: Kagome… querida ¿Qué pasa?

Kagome: Llamaba para decirte que ya no quiero que Inuyasha siga siendo mi guía…

Midoriko: ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó? Te sucedió algo malo con él… ¿Te hizo algo? (se comenzó a preocupar)

Kagome: No… No tía… claro que no… él fue muy amable conmigo es solo que… tan solo no quiero que él siga siendo mi guía ¿si? (Su voz sonaba triste) aunque no quería decírtelo por que se que esto afectará en su calificación… soy yo la que no quiero seguir con él… ¿No le bajarás su promedio por esto verdad?

Midoriko: No querida… te prometo que no lo haré… pero… ¿estás segura que no quieres que él sea tu guía?

Kagome: estoy segura… discúlpame por las molestias que causo.

Midoriko: No, no es ninguna molestia. Hoy enviaré a tu guía no te preocupes.

Fin Flash back

-Yo pensé que era por que ella no quería serte una molestia y que estaba siendo solidaria contigo en eso de tus pinturas… pero… ya me doy cuenta de la verdad… de seguro se sintió mal por que le humillaste en público… y eso que ella fue tan amable con tigo en decirme que fue ella la que no quería que tu fueras su guía y no querer perjudicar tus calificaciones… - decía Midoriko mirándole fríamente – Me avergüenzas Inuyasha nunca pensé… nunca creí… supongo que ya has cambiado todo de ti… - le dirigió una mirada de decepción que le hizo sentir más culpable de lo que ya se sentía – siento lástima por ti Inuyasha…

Salió del salón dejando a un Inuyasha en el piso… totalmente destrozado…

-Maldición… Maldición… MALDICIOOOOOOON – dijo Inuyasha en voz alta enojado dándole un golpe a la pared y lastimándose la mano… se sentó en el suelo agachando su mirada mientras que una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

Veía que la muchacha estaba con su mirada a gacha… una terrible tristeza pasaba por su rostro… el haber escuchado esas palabras de Inuyasha parecían haberla lastimado más que cualquier cosa… esa chica… a esa chica… entonces se dio cuenta… le había afectado tanto por que… se enamoró de Inuyasha…

Flash Back

-Lo dices como si fuera una mala persona – respondió Kagome divertida – No es malo, es más es muy agradable…

Sango le miró sin comprender.

-¿Agradable en que sentido? – preguntó curiosa por que la verdad ella no le veía que era lo que ella le veía de agradable…

-Bueno pues por que… - comenzó a decir sonriente – el primer día que nos conocimos, yo estaba sentada en el patio cuando Inuyasha se me acercó y me dijo que quería retratarme… pensé que era una broma… pero… al seguir escuchando las explicaciones que él me daba me di cuenta que en su voz se escuchaba un dejo de emoción… de amabilidad… a parte que me trató como una persona normal… - se sonrojó un poco haciendo que Sango se extrañara más aún – el segundo día fue muy extraño, en su voz no se escuchaba más esa emoción si no que se escuchaba algo fría… pero cuando comenzamos a hablar… a los siguientes días… veía como se volvía más amable… me llegó a contar algo su padre… murió hace unos ocho años, en un accidente de la empresa en donde trabajaba… me dijo que no se llevaba bien con el padrastro… y que su novia le había abandonado de un momento a otro… en verdad es un chico que ha tenido una vida muy triste… y razón por la que se ha aislado de las personas… si, de eso me di cuenta, me preguntarás por que supe que no tenía más amigos… pues por que, nunca escuché hablar de ellos… le pregunté por que no tenía amigos y él me contestó por que todos eran traicioneros… es algo triste aquella mentalidad ¿no crees?

Fin flash back

En esos momentos al escucharla hablar de esa forma de Inuyasha (cosas que yo nunca había conocido a pesar de conocerlo desde hace tantos años) me di cuenta de que Kagome sentía un gran cariño por él… pero nunca comprendí por que se dejaron y ella no quiso que él le siguiera guiando… cuando ella hablaba de él veía como sus ojos brillaban… y luego mostraba una gran sonrisa en sus labios… ahora comprendo por que razón fue eso… Kagome se enamoró de Inuyasha… y hoy pude ver como Inuyasha también está interesado en Kagome… solo que no se por que dijo esas cosas…

-¿Sabes Kagome? – habló Sango, caminaban a casa de Kagome – La verdad no creo que Inuyasha haya querido decir todas esas cosas…

-Lo que haya querido decir… creo que ya no importa – respondió Kagome triste en un susurro. - Supongo que ya no quiere hablar conmigo ni saber nada más de mí… lo bueno es que no tiene por que preocuparse de eso – mostró una sonrisa lánguida y subió su tono de voz tratando de que sonara divertida como si no le preocupara lo que pasaba - por que aunque pase por mi lado yo no podré verlo, ¡ni es necesario que se esconda!…

-Kagome… - Sango le miró algo triste por las palabras de ella… estaba muy lastimada pero aún así…

-Si no verme le hace feliz, por mi no hay ningún problema… - bajó su mirada y apenas movió sus labios - solo quiero que sea feliz…

Su amiga cada vez se sentía más triste por ella… sabía que Inuyasha nunca había querido decir eso pero…

-Kagome… ¿Por qué no nos pasamos por mi casa? quiero presentarte a alguien…


	5. Chapter 5

**capítulo 5: El peor día de mi vida .**

-Ya casi llegamos, no te preocupes… - decía la voz de su amiga mientras le guiaba tomándole de la mano… Caminaron otro poco más hasta que Sango anunció que ya habían llegado.

-Ya… esto es… - se escuchó que abría una puerta y luego tomaba de nuevo la mano de Kagome… - ¡Abuela¡Ya llegué! – anunció la muchacha sin dejar de caminar…

Kagome solo escuchaba el sonido de sus pasos.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí Sango? – preguntó mientras escuchaba a alguien tarareando a lo lejos.

Sango guió a su amiga a la habitación donde se encontraba una señora frente a una cuna… tarareaba una canción…

-¡Que bien que ya llegaras! – dijo la mujer levantándose de su asiento. - Tengo que hacer algunas compras… lo siento… hasta luego…

Escuchó los pasos que se alejaban y luego como abrían y cerraban la puerta una vez más.

-Te quería presentar a alguien muy importante para mí… quiero decir lo más importante en mi vida - respondió algo sonrojada.

-¿Alguien importante? – repitió, sintió como esta le llevaba y le sentaba en una silla, luego tomaba su mano y la acercaba a un lugar - ¿Qué haces?

-Quiero presentártelo… - continuó con voz suave.

Kagome sintió una mano pequeña tocar la suya, junto con una risa… sonrió… era… era… apretó con suavidad la mano de aquella personita mientras seguía escuchando las risas del pequeño…

-Kagome quiero presentarte a Yoh… - susurró su amiga con cariño – Mi hijo…

* * *

Inuyasha había llegado a su habitación y se acostó en su cama.

Lo que hice fue lo mejor… se dijo así mismo… a Kagome no le convenía estar en compañía de alguien como yo, ella es una persona amable, de buen corazón, con esperanzas, por una fe en el mundo y en las personas que nunca había visto en mi vida… mientras que yo, soy un cuerpo que ya no tiene alma… un cuerpo vacío que ya le perdió el sentido a la vida, alguien que lo único que espera, lo único que falta para que su vida se de por completa "la muerte"… lo mejor que pude haber hecho fue alejarla de mí…

-Eso fue lo mejor… Kagome – susurró antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

Se encontraba en su casa de nuevo… se dirigió a su habitación, buscó su pijama y se cambió con lentitud mientras pensaba en la conversación que había tenido con Sango. El por que le había presentado a su hijo...

Flash Back

-Él me da felicidad cuando estoy triste… pensé que te animaría conocerlo – dijo su amiga… podía escuchar los pasos del niñito corriendo a su alrededor – aunque es algo inquieto… aceptarlo en mi vida, fue lo mejor que me ha pasado…

-Debe ser hermoso Sango… - respondió Kagome sonriendo – Pero… no me dijiste que estuvieras casada…

-Pues… - la muchacha se sonrojó mientras que Yoh se iba a donde estaba ella y comenzaba a decir "gagueta" – La verdad es que no estoy casada.

-Oh – dijo comprensiva – entiendo… - dejó de sonreír - ¿Y el papá?

-No está en el país… - respondió sin darle mucha importancia.

-Lo siento – respondió Kagome triste.

-No… no lo sientas me ha ido muy bien sin él… - respondió, aunque en su voz se oía un dejo de tomo triste – Ya Yoh va a cumplir dos añitos y está bien… me ha ido muy bien si él…

Fin Flash back

Será… ¿Qué el muchacho le abandonó? Se preguntaba Kagome triste mientras se acostaba en su cama… No había tenido valor para preguntarle más sobre Yoh… Sango es una chica muy madura, se hizo cargo ella sola de su hijo, ya que me dijo que sus padres le habían echado de la casa al saber que estaba embarazada… pero a pesar de todo era muy feliz con Yoh… él lo era todo para ella… Después de lo que había pasado Sango aún era una persona que no se había rendido. Le recordaba un poco su manera de ser… y de seguro su amiga había hecho eso para que recordara sus pensamientos… cuando uno cree que nada vale la pena el mundo te muestra la otra cara de las cosas, lo maravilloso que puede ser la vida … Inuyasha estaba muy equivocado en sus pensamientos, aún no había sido capas de ver esa "otra cara" sentía compasión por él… no se dejaría desanimar solo por sus palabras… estaba segura que aquel muchacho quería tener esa fe por la vida… necesitaba ayuda…

-Gracias Sango… - sonrió por que había vuelto a ser la misma… y se quedó dormida.

* * *

Estaba observando lo que hacía su padre en ese lugar… veía como agarraba uno de los tubos que según él contenía un químico y lo vaciaba en otro algo grande… después de pedirle por mucho tiempo que lo llevara a ver su trabajo al fin su padre había accedido, y le dirigía de vez en cuando una mirada junto a una sonrisa y le explicaba lo que hacía… "Estos no son químicos peligrosos" dijo el hombre de cabello marrón dirigiéndose a su hijo… se encontraban dentro de una habitación con otro sujeto las paredes eran blancas al igual que los atuendos que utilizaban su padre y aquel hombre que les acompañaba… observó el vidrio que era el único contacto que tenían con el mundo exterior, una niña menor que él estaba recostada con ambas manos del vidrio, tenía una hermosa sonrisa y saludaba al otro sujeto que también le devolvía el saludo…

Quiso saber quién era, salió de la habitación cerró la puerta… observó a la niña recostada en el vidrio… pero de nuevo, vio aquella gran explosión…

-¡NO! - exclamó despertando se sentó en la cama agitado mientras respiraba entrecortadamente… de nuevo habían vuelto esos sueños, el día en que su padre murió… se llevó ambas manos a la cara y ocultó su rostro tras estas, sudaba frío… se levantó y caminó a la ventana… observó el reloj… las 3: 11 de la madrugada. Luego miró a través de la ventana, era noche de luna llena… no sabía por que observar la luna en estado menguante le hacía tener esa paz... y se dejaba hipnotizar por su luz brillante.

No siempre fui ciega, cuando era pequeña podía ver

Esas habían sido las palabras que más impacto habían causado en él… ella tenía algo que ver con él… ¿pero que¿Por qué no podía olvidar a la ciega¿Por qué todo le recordaba a ella? … esperen un momento… La niña en sus sueños, el día en que murió su padre ¿podría tratarse de la misma ciega? Nunca había sabido que había sido del destino de aquella pequeña… No podía ser, sería una casualidad demasiado grande, trató de desviar sus pensamientos:

¡A MI NO ME GUSTA LA CIEGA, NI SIQUIERA ME AGRADA, CREO QUE ES INSOPORTABLE!

Ya había pasado dos días en que había dicho esas crudas palabras y que no había vuelto a ver a la muchacha… ¿Por qué había dicho eso? En verdad ella no le desagradaba para nada… al contrario, quería volver a verla pero…

Volvió a su cama y se acostó. Vio de nuevo el reloj… 3: 50 a.m. se había quedado mucho tiempo observando la luna… se giró en la cama y cerró sus ojos…

"Voy a volver a verla… pero no volveré a hablarle"

* * *

Kagome se despertó al sonar su reloj alarma. Se dirigió al armario y se quitó la pijama… toda su ropa la tenía muy bien ordenada en ganchos. Después de vestirse bajó a desayunar - ¿Mamá? – volvió a llamar pero al parecer su madre no se encontraba… caminó un poco más para llegar a la mesa en donde sabía estaría la comida pero… tropezó con algo en el suelo… sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal… ¿Con… con quién o que había tropezado? se agachó lentamente con la mano temblando ligeramente y se encontró con su destino… sintió una mano que estaba totalmente helada, casi instantáneamente buscó su pulso, no sentía nada, ella estaba… - ¿Ma- mamá? – dijo con voz ahogada mientras subía sus manos a la cara de aquella persona… Era… era su madre… - ¡MAMAAAAA!

-Kagome… Kagome… - le llamaban desde lejos… se levantó, la oscuridad era total a su alrededor, ya estaba acostumbrada a eso aunque a veces se despertara y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que todo eso se tratase de un mal sueño, que ella nunca hubiera perdido su sentido de la vista y su padre no hubiera muerto, pero ahí estaba, como siempre "todo oscuro" – estabas teniendo un mal sueño… - escuchó a su madre hablando - ¿estás bien? – la muchacha asintió mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

-Si… solo fue eso una pesadilla… - respondió tranquilamente para no preocuparle…

* * *

El sol comenzaba a caer aquel día… Había recibido una carta… la revisó, era de su amiga Momiyi que no había vistodesde hace tanto tiempo… la abrió con emoción y la leyó muy detenidamente… mientras su sonrisa se iba borrando poco a poco a medida que avanzaba en la lectura.

-Sango… - alguien llamaba su atención con la mano. La muchacha se dirigió a donde estaba su hermano.

-Gracias por cuidar a Yoh, Kohaku – agradeció Sango entregándole al niño a su hermano que lo tomó entre sus brazos.

-No es nada, todo por mi hermanita y mi sobrino… - respondió Cojaku con una sonrisa. -¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó algo preocupado – estás un poco pálida… ¿sabias?

-No es nada… - sonrió y se giró mientras guardaba con disimulo la carta en su bolsillo – No es nada – volvió a repetir, pero esta vez una tristeza se reflejó en su rostro… "Regresará"

* * *

Salió a dar un paseo por el templo, comentó a su madre esa mañana mientras desayunaban… quisiera… quisiera practicar violín… buscó el instrumento y salió de la casa acompañada de su fiel mascota Kirrey (su perro)… se sentó en un lugar fresco donde solo podía escuchar la hermosa melodía de la naturaleza, había aprendido a escuchar, a vivir cada momento y ese el lugar donde estaba, era su sitio favorito para pensar, suspiró, soltó a su mascota para que corriera libre, esperó unos momentos mientras pensaba que ya hace tres días que no sabía nada sobre Inuyasha… luego comenzó a tocar su instrumento… mientras recuerdos comenzaron a volar…

El día del accidente de su padre, lo recordaba muy bien, ya que eso fue lo último que vio en su vida, tenía tan solo once años ella había ido a ver a su padre trabajar como siempre acostumbraba a hacerlo¿Qué se iba a imaginar ella que ese día iba a ser diferente?, nunca supo que fue lo que en realidad sucedió, el por qué había explotado su lugar de trabajo…

Comenzó a tocar una melodía melancólica, suave, que había compuesto ella… ¿Qué se iba a imaginar? Lagrimas silenciosas comenzaron a correr por su rostro… la música del instrumento iba acompañado con la suave brisa de la primavera y los hermosos cánticos de las aves… fue en un día como ese, que todo pasó, un hermoso día como ese…

Un conocido olor a pintura llegó a su olfato e hizo que se detuviera drásticamente… y se limpió las lagrimas con la manga de su camisa, podía sentirlo, tal fuera su imaginación, pero él estaba cerca, aunque no pudiera verlo… algo le decía… dejó el violín a un lado y se paró de su asiento dando unos pocos pasos para atrás hasta encontrarse con el gran árbol y recostarse en él. Aún podía sentir ese olor tan familiar que él despedía, sonrió antes de pronunciar suavemente:

-¿Inuyasha?

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta si no el susurro del viento acariciando las flores prima velares.

* * *

-¿Inuyasha? – escuchó que susurraba la muchacha sobresaltándole. Se había escondido tras ese árbol, había ido al templo donde vivía aquella chica, sin saber por que razón en específico lo hacía… no iba a hablar con ella y cuando había llegado escuchó la suave melodía del violín y lo siguió llegando al lugar de donde provenía ese sonido y encontrándose (Como lo sospechaba) con la ciega. Pero… ¿Cómo había sabido que él estaba en ese lugar¿Cómo podía? Era ciega… y había procurado no hacer sonido alguno.

* * *

No tubo ninguna respuesta… ¿habría sido su imaginación acaso? Pero entonces de donde provenía ese olor… decidió pensar en voz alta, no le importaba si estuviera o no escuchándole, tan solo quería decir lo que nunca había podido… su versión de lo que había pasado…

-Mi padre también murió en un accidente en su trabajo… - habló al árbol. El muchacho se extrañó por sus palabras pero no dijo nada… no diría nada – Siempre voy a recordar el día de su muerte… ya que eso fue lo último que vi… tan solo tenía once años - sonrió - ¿sabes? Me encantaba ir a verlo trabajar, siempre lo veía por el cristal y él me sonreía mientras comenzaba a mezclar sus químicos… ¿no te dije? Era químico, trabajaba en una empresa aquí en la ciudad¿Cómo se llamaba? Empresas RUMIKO – Inuyasha abrió sus ojos sorprendido y su boca se abrió ligeramente – un día, tan precioso como me imagino que será hoy entré con él a la empresa, lo esperé donde siempre mientras le miraba hacer su trabajo… vestía ese atuendo blanco, recuerdo que estaba con un compañero de trabajo… me envió un saludo con su mano al cual yo también respondí, pero, luego me di cuenta que no era un saludo, su expresión mostraba algo de miedo, vi como comenzaba a agitar sus brazos y movía sus labios desesperadamente pero antes siquiera que yo pudiera reaccionar, una luz brillante me cegó y el vidrio frente a mí explotó impulsándome por los aires y haciendo que yo perdiera el conocimiento… - guardó silencio por algunos segundos para continuar con una voz melancólica y triste – desde ese momento todo a mi alrededor se tornó oscuro y no pude volver a ver ni a mi padre, ni a nada…

Aunque hubiera querido hablar estaba seguro que no podría hacerlo ya que la impresión se lo impedía… Kagome era… ella era…

-Te preguntarás por que te comento esto… - sonrió – es sencilla la explicación verás… he estado pensando, que el camino que tomaría otra persona estando en mi situación sería igual al que tú escogiste… pensar que la vida a sido muy injusta conmigo, creer que ya nada vale la pena por que me quitó a un ser amado y algo con lo que todo ser humano cuenta o debería contar… la visión… pero yo, al contrario de ti, escogí un camino completamente diferente, en vez de ver el lado malo de las cosas veo lo positivo y pienso… si Dios no me hubiera quitado la vista, tal vez ahora no tuviera ni idea de lo importante que esta era en mi vida… y en la vida de todo ser viviente, razón por la que muchos cuando me ven, comienzan a apreciar sus sentidos… si no hubiera vivido ese momento en los que creí morirme, no apreciaría la vida tanto como la aprecio ahora… si no hubiera perdido a mi padre, no sabría como valorar a mi madre, ni a todo ser a mi alrededor… la vida no ha sido injusta conmigo, más bien diría que ha sido generosa por que me ha dado otra oportunidad… sin visión, sin padre, me ha dado una nueva oportunidad…

"El peor día de mi vida"… me he referido así a ese día siempre y admito que trato de borrarlo de mi mente pero ahora que lo pienso ha sido el día en que he abierto los ojos del alma… como quisiera que comprendieras Inuyasha… No sabía por que razón me has llamado tanto la atención y he tenido un gran cariño por ti… y ahora lo sé…

Cada vez estaba más sorprendido por las palabras de ella. ¿Qué es lo que sabe?

-Es por que… - sonrió un poco - "Me necesitas"

¿A que se refería con eso de… "Me necesitas"?

-Déjame ayudarte… déjame demostrarte que no todo está perdido… no quiero que solo pienses en la muerte…

No podía soportarlo más… se alejó de ese lugar. Ella escuchó sus pasos perderse… si había estado escuchándole…

-Inuyasha… - susurró.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Ayúdame…**

Notas del capítulo: Espero que les guste…

Estaba bastante agitado, el sol abrazaba su nuca mientras que sentía las gotas de sudor resbalando por su piel que mostraba un ligero bronceado… el balón seguía un ritmo monótono vertical, rebotaba en el suelo para ser una vez más regresado por su mano derecha. Respiraba entrecortadamente, pero sus ojos dorados y brillantes permanecían fijos en los muchachos del otro equipo… después de su encuentro con la ciega, había regresado al colegio y observó al equipo de básquet de este entrenar en la cancha. Necesitaba distraerse y la mejor manera era jugando.

Pero había pedido a los muchachos que todos jugaran en contra de él. Y a pesar de la diferencia notable en cada equipo y que los muchachos lo tomaran como una broma. Se habían dado cuenta de lo bueno que era Inuyasha en aquel juego, ya que en el poco tiempo que llevaban jugando iban: 20 a 5 a favor de Inuyasha. Muchas chicas suspiraban al otro lado de la reja por el pintor acabado de entrar y varias aplaudían emocionadas cada vez que acertaba un punto.

Después de ver una abertura entre los otros jugadores, se dirigió con velocidad a estos esquivando a uno que trató de arrebatarle el balón… se hizo paso entre ellos con una gran velocidad y sin mayor dificultad, haciendo que varias de las muchachas observadoras soltaran gritos de emoción. Dio un salto en el aire con el balón en su mano para lanzarlo al aro pero… el rostro de la muchacha se apareció de pronto en su mente…

"Me necesitas"

Alguien saltó al frente de él agarrándole desprevenido con la intención de arrebatarle el balón, y con un movimiento logró quitárselo pero también propinó un golpe en el labio del joven pintor. Este cayó de espaldas al suelo mientras que se escucharon varios gritos y chillidos de las mujeres que observaban… Inuyasha se reincorporó sentándose sin mucho esfuerzo con su mano acariciando la herida de su labio… observó con ojos entornados la sangre y una vez más escuchó la voz de la muchacha diciéndole suavemente…

-Déjame ayudarte

Levantó su mirada y se encontró con la imagen de la muchacha frente a él pero no podía observarle muy bien debido a la luz del sol pero podía visualizar que le extendía una de sus manos…

-¿Eh? – preguntó sin comprender cerrando sus ojos fuertemente y volviéndoles a abrir pero no se trataba de la muchacha si no de uno de los jugadores.

-Discúlpame esa… fue un accidente… déjame ayudarte – decía sonriendo con la mano aún estrechada para que le tomara pero Inuyasha le miró desconfiadamente y se paró por su propia cuenta.

-No necesito ayuda – masculló en voz baja, frunciendo el ceño y poniéndose derecho dirigiéndole una mirada seria al sujeto y dándose media vuelta comenzando a caminar.

-Oye… eres bueno en esto… ¿no te gustaría entrar al equipo? – escuchó que decía el muchacho pero cerró sus ojos y continuó caminando sin prestarle la más mínima atención y dejando a un equipo totalmente atónito - ¿Qué le sucede?

Inuyasha no le prestaba atención a su entorno… tenía sus pensamientos fijos en una sola cosa… y no podía dejar de pensar en eso… siguió caminando sin saber a donde iba a ir… su expresión brusca se aligeró un poco y su rostro se mostraba más débil, más humano…

-No necesito ayuda – susurró con una voz ronca… suave, melancólica, totalmente diferente a la suya – No la necesito – se dijo a sí mismo sin ese dejo de tristeza que se asomaba en su voz.

* * *

Salió del hospital, aún conservaba esa mirada de terror que había optado desde que la doctora le informó de su problema… frunció el ceño:

-Maldita sea – exclamó con enojo sin dejar de caminar… Nunca se imaginó que le pasaría algo así.

Llegó al fin a su destino y tocó el timbre de la puerta, una gran casa de tres pisos se alzaba frente a sus ojos.

Al momento alguien apareció tras la puerta… unos brillantes ojos azules se asomaron por la ventanita.

-¿Sahori? – dijo la persona al otro lado de la puerta, apurándose a abrir.

-Buenos días Midoriko – saludó la mujer mostrándole una leve sonrisa.

Se sentó en el mueble de la sala, una brillante luz entraba por la gran ventana, Midoriko apareció con una bandeja llena de galletas y té… tomó asiento al lado de su hermana, quién tomó la taza pero antes siquiera de probarla se quedó observando el objeto.

-No esperaba tu visita, - habló por fin la profesora dejando la bandeja en la mesa - ¿Pasa algo¿Dónde está Kagome?

-Esta tarde salió con Sango – respondió Sahori sin dejar de mirar la taza mientras comenzaba a moverla mirando el líquido oscuro agitarse un poco dentro del recipiente – No sabe que he venido acá…

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó, señalando el gran sobre amarillo (que no había logrado pasar por desapercibido) que la mujer llevaba agarrado y el cual apretó con más fuerza, sus manos temblaban un poco.

-Quería que supieras… - comenzó a decir con una voz temblorosa pero se detuvo como pensando en como lo diría. Optó por acercarle el sobre. Midoriko lo abrió y vio lo que había dentro. Introdujo una de sus manos y sacó la hoja oscura… ahogó un grito soltando las hojas y haciendo que se dispersaran por el suelo…

-E- esos son… - se encontraba atónita por la impresión pero luego las recogió del suelo y las vio con ojos desorbitados.

-Acabo de hacerme el examen, la radiografía si… y el doctor me ha dicho… - sin prestarle mucha atención sacó una cajita del bolsillo, y sacó uno de los contenidos mientras observaba con los ojos semiabiertos inspeccionándolo ante la mirada de incomprensión de su hermana – Me ha dicho que tengo cáncer… - se iba a llevar el cigarro a los labios cuando la mano de su hermana le detuvo.

-¡¿Tienes cáncer y aún así quieres seguir fumando esa porquería?! – regañó la mujer que ya ahora se encontraba furiosa.

-¿Qué más puedo hacer? Aunque deje de fumar ahora ya estoy contaminada Mido – exclamó igual de enojada. Con un movimiento brusco se soltó del agarre de su hermana y volvió a dirigir el objeto a su boca cuando…

"PLAF"

Recibió una bofetada de la ojiazul. Quedaron varios segundos en silencio, sin siquiera moverse de lugar, Sahori tenía la cara nublada y los ojos cubiertos por su flequillo mientras que Midoriko le miraba con el seño fruncido y los ojos vidriosos… vio como silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de Sahori.

Esta volvió a mirarle, pero esta vez su expresión era totalmente diferente, sus ojos se mostraban brillantes, por sus mejillas que se encontraban ligeramente sonrojadas corrían gruesas y silenciosas lágrimas. La expresión de Midoriko también se había suavizado y miraba a la mujer frente a ella con mucha intensidad… su hermana ya era la misma… Sahori se abalanzó sobre su regazo y comenzó a sollozar mientras que Midoriko comenzaba a acariciar suavemente su cabello corto y lacio…

-Hermana… - susurró dulcemente mientras que lagrimas también brotaban de sus ojos.

* * *

-Pensé que querías practicar con migo Sango… - habló Kagome con una voz suave. Sango había estado muy distante de ella a penas habían hablado y se equivocaba en muchas notas musicales… así que no fue difícil para Kagome adivinar que se encontraba distraída.

-Discúlpame – fue la respuesta de Sango, su voz sonaba algo ida y distante – es que… he estado muy distraída últimamente.

-Te comprendo… yo también estoy distraída… ¿quieres hablar? – preguntó Kagome comprensiva mientras dejaba el violín a un lado y se ponía rígida con una sonrisa en sus labios como esperando una historia interesante que le contarían a continuación. Sango le miró agradecida y comenzó a relatar su historia.

* * *

Sus piernas le llevaron a un lugar donde nunca se hubiera imaginado y la cual le devolvían vagos recuerdos distantes, el templo Kamuy, lugar en donde hace seis años había conocido a la mujer que por un tiempo pensó que era "la adecuada"… vio el cartel en la puerta que decía, "Se vende" y entró sin muchas ganas, ya que el lugar permanecía abierto, quedó al descubierto un gran salón en donde el piso estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo, y telarañas adornaban las paredes, era un sitio abandonado, después de ser un lugar de entrenamiento donde se practicaba la arquería y el Kendo…

Recorrió detenidamente cada centímetro del gran salón mientras recuerdos comenzaban a volar…

Flash Back

Había ido hasta ese lugar por que le encantaba el kendo, y deseaba practicarlo… vería a los muchachos entrenar… entró al establecimiento y fijó su vista en este, había una gran cantidad de muchachos practicando arquería… ¿Arquería? Se quedó desconcertado. Había pensado que ese era un lugar para entrenar Kendo.

-¿Deseas algo? – se le acercó un anciano de bigotes graciosos dirigiéndose amablemente al joven Inuyasha.

-Pensé que practicaban Kendo – dijo.

-Ah… esos son los martes y viernes… los lunes y jueves se practica arquería y los miércoles Kárate…

-Bien… - respondió. Dando una ligera inclinación como símbolo de respeto. La arquería no le interesaba para nada iba a irse cuando alguien llamó su atención… una muchacha se encontraba al otro lado del salón apuntando con un arco y una flecha a la arquería… la muchacha era realmente hermosa, con su rostro perfilado y su piel de un blanco como la nieve, vestía un traje de un blanco con rojo y su cabello largo y brillante estaba atado con una simple cinta… Inuyasha sintió que todo a su alrededor desaparecía. Solo existía él y ella… la observó con la boca semi abierta por una gran cantidad de tiempo mientras observaba como ella lanzaba una flecha y esta daba justo en el centro… "Era realmente buena" luego le siguió mientras ella se iba satisfecha al banco y tomaba agua… la suave brisa (procedente de quién sabe donde) agitó su largo cabello… era simplemente lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

-Ella se llama Kikyo – dijo una voz a su lado que le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Era el viejo que sonreía amablemente. ¿Se había percatado de lo que había pensado?, pensó enrojeciendo ligeramente – es una de las mejores en arquería… - dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

-Así pues… no me importaba saber eso… - respondió el muchacho bruscamente dándose media vuelta y saliendo con rapidez de aquel lugar con su cara ardiendo por la vergüenza… pero a pesar de que sabía que eran los viernes y lunes que se practicaba Kendo… volvió el día jueves… donde volvió a ver a la muchacha. Esta parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que era observada por aquel joven… se inscribió para tomar clases de Kendo y luego regresó los siguientes días para verla a ella… así pasaron rápidamente dos semanas. No le importaba no hablarle (Ya que era un chico muy tímido) ni saber más sobre ella, se conformaba con el hecho de verla practicando desde el otro lado del salón. Hasta que una mañana parecía que hubiera sido un sueño… ella sola se acercó a donde él estaba.

-Hola… me llamo Kikyo ¿me puedes decir tu nombre? – dijo con una voz suave y dulce mientras mostraba una hermosa sonrisa.

Su voz se parecía a la de un ángel, pensó mientras sus mejillas enrojecían…

-Ho- hola… - tartamudeó – Yo- yo so-soy I- Inn… yasha.

-¿Iyasha? – repitió la muchacha extrañada poniendo una cara de desconcierto. Esto le hizo poner más colorado hasta optar el mismo color de un tomate.

-Inu- Inuyasha – dijo tratando de que su voz se escuchara menos temblorosa.

-Ah… Inuyasha – comprendió… - ¿Te molestaría si me siento a tu lado? – preguntó dulcemente. Inuyasha negó bruscamente sin dejar de mirarla. La muchacha se sentó y le regaló otra hermosa sonrisa.

Fin Flash Back

Había podido superar la muerte de mi padre, pero aún seguía con la pregunta del "¿Por qué la vida castigaba a una persona tan buena como lo había sido él?" y luego pensaba que algún día podría castigarme a mí también… pero cuando la conocí a ella… (Se quitó el cabello que caía en sus ojos) estando cerca de ella, me di cuenta que la vida puede recompensarte de una forma muy generosa, volví a ser yo mismo… Yo siempre la amé desde que le vi la primera vez… siempre creí que era la mujer perfecta para mí… pensó mientras observaba el mismo lugar en donde habían hablado la primera vez… fue mi primer amor… lo fue… ¿o no?

* * *

-Pensé… yo pensé que… - Kagome estaba atónita al Sango terminar de relatar su historia - Pensé que fue él quién te dejo… pero… ¿Por qué…?

Sango le miró con compasión. No había entendido sus motivos.

-Kagome, recapacita un poco… iba a ser muy injusto de mi parte si yo le dijera que… - se interrumpió mientras se mordía el labio - él tenía un gran futuro y yo… fue un error mío…

-No creo que fuera lo correcto Sango – respondió La muchacha en un tono algo desaprobatorio – No podré entenderlo nunca… si entiendo que quisiste actuar con lo que creías era lo mejor pero… ¿vas a negárselo?…

-Fue lo mejor para el sujeto… ahora se fue del país y… - comenzó a decir Sango pero fue interrumpida de inmediato por su amiga.

-No me refiero al papá… - dijo con voz suave – si no al bebé… ¿vas a dejar que crezca sin un padre?

Sango le miró atónita, Nunca pensó que le fuera necesario un "Padre" para su hijo, estaba convencida que bien podría hacerlo ella sola… pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor… negó bruscamente con la cabeza.

-Solo quiero pedirte un favor… el papá va a regresar al país dentro de unos días… por favor… - tomó las manos de su amiga y las apretó – No quiero que nada cambie a como vamos… no quiero que él deje su carrera por nosotros… quiero pedirte que tan solo, no le digas que Yoh es mi hijo… no le digas que tengo un hijo…

Kagome entreabrió sus labios para negarse a eso pero Sango continuó antes que replicara.

-Ayúdame por favor… estamos bien… Yoh y yo estamos bien. Mira… sería muy injusto que yo viniera y le dijera así como así… "Este es tu hijo, hazte cargo de él" tan solo el no debe saber que lo tengo… él no debe saber… ayúdame en esto por favor amiga. – se mostró suplicante. Kagome lo pensó por unos momentos… y tratando de no pensar en las consecuencias asintió.

-Gracias…

-Y ¿Cómo se llama el papá? – preguntó Kagome tratando de mostrar un sonrisa.

-Se llama Miroku… Miroku Kamilla.

* * *

Él siempre había pensado que ella era la indicada, se conocieron un poco más, y él le quería cada día más… se la presentó a su madre legalmente como su prometida. Duraron cuatro años de noviazgo cuando una mañana así como así, él llegó a su casa y ella le rechazó…

Flash Back

Inuyasha iba a la casa de su prometida, hacía un día hermoso ya que era el comienzo de la primavera, ella había estado algo extraña desde que habían vuelto de la casa de sus padres el día anterior, no le había mirado a la cara desde entonces y abría jurado que se encontraba llorando cuando estaban en el carro pero cuando le preguntó ella no le respondió. Pensó que estaba enojada por algo que había hecho. Pero llevaba consigo unas rosas que de seguro la animarían… iba llegando a su casa cuando vio que salía de esta con unas maletas y un carro estaba esperándole en la entrada de su casa…

-¡Kikyo! – llamó alzando una mano. Esta le miró con ojos matadores antes de volverse de nuevo a la camioneta. Metió con ayuda de un muchacho las maletas y no se volvió a mirarle. Inuyasha llegó al momento que ella se estaba montando en el carro – Kikyo ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó asomándose por la ventana.

-¡Eso no te incumbe Inuyasha! – dijo con una voz que se escuchaba cortante.

-¿Te pasa algo? – Preguntó sin saber – Mira te traje unas flores.

-¡Déjame¡Eres un imbécil! No quiero volver a saber más de ti… ¿ME ESCUCHASTE? – tomó las flores y las lanzó al suelo bruscamente. Luego se quitó el anillo que hacía en su dedo anular y se lo lanzó en las manos – QUEDATELO… ERES UN MALDITO INUYASHA. Lárgate y NO ME BUSQUES…

Cerró la ventana del auto. Inuyasha se quedó atónito ante esto no había reaccionado del todo… los ojos de Kikyo eran tan fríos, había estado llorando ya que lucían rojizos… y se dirigió a él de esa manera tan malvada. Escuchó el carro que arrancaba y se alejaba.

-Kikyo… - reaccionó al ver como el carro se iba alejando - ¡Kikyo¡KIKYO! – le siguió corriendo por la calle unos metros, hasta que este dobló una esquina y se quedó solo en ese lugar… se fijó en el anillo que ya hacía en su mano temblando y lo apretó con fuerza - ¿Por qué? – se preguntó mientras que tibias lágrimas corrían por su rostro – MALDITA SEA – gritó apretando con todas sus fuerzas el anillo y haciéndose daño…

Fin Flash Back

Después de ese momento su vida se volvió solitaria, se mantenía alejado de las personas a su alrededor… había tratado de contactar a Kikyo. Había tratado de averiguar por que se había ido¿Por qué le había dejado sin decirle un motivo? Pero nadie lo sabía… Kikyo se volvió un recuerdo a medida que pasaba el tiempo… no quería volver a ser engañado… no quería volver a ser traicionado por alguna persona… había pensado por unos largos cuatro años que ella lo había amado, que era la correcta, que era "La mujer de su vida" y estaba dispuesto a pasarse toda su vida con ella pero… de un momento a otro tomó su corazón y tirándole al suelo lo pisoteó quedando tan marchito como las rosas que le había regalado…

Luego pasó algo que no se había esperado… sus pinturas comenzaron a cambiar… sus amigos seguían caminos totalmente distintos a los suyos… las personas que ahora se le acercaban eran unos malditos interesados e hipócritas, pudo conocer que en verdad nadie es amigo de nadie… todos te utilizan por un fin por un propósito, "su propio bien". Y conoció la otra cara de la vida, la que nunca había visto antes… y comprendió algo con lo cual pensó que regiría su vida. Al ir ganando fama se dio cuenta que Muchas de las personas pueden no soportarte pero ¿Por qué están contigo entonces? Y la respuesta apareció sin siquiera llamarla… Por miedo a quedarse solos… "El miedo"… el miedo era algo que movía la tierra, movía los seres vivos y podía regir una vida completa… por el "Miedo" se puede manipular a las personas… por el miedo se puede alcanzar la fama, el poder… por eso sus cuadros alcanzaron tanto éxito, sus tonos fríos… sus cuadros opacos… todos se sentían caracterizados por la "otra cara" la que no habían querido ver… Aquello que era se escondía tras la "oscuridad" el mayor miedo…

Había creído ciegamente en su teoría por dos años completos… hasta que ahora… ahora… (Observó el anillo una vez más en su mano… siempre lo había llevado consigo desde ese día como un recordatorio de lo que había vivido) pero ahora… aparecía esa ciega… que había vivido la misma tragedia de la muerte de su padre… y había llevado un destino más cruel que el suyo. Pero aún así ella se mantenía con una mente positiva. ¿Cómo era posible eso? Le estaba atormentando, su teoría no tenía efecto en aquella chica… ella la había arruinado por completo… su vida había quedado a oscuras… ¿Por qué entonces era tan feliz? (Apretó con fuerza el anillo, tal y como lo había hecho esa vez cuando Kikyo se marchó) Kagome era diferente… ¿Por qué tenía tanta luz¿Por qué había aparecido en su vida? Creía que ya había entendido por completo la vida… creía que ya nunca más podía ser engañado, pero estaba esta chica, esta dulce chica que se acercaba a un ser maldito como lo era él, y lo peor es que no quería alejarse, (sus manos temblaron ligeramente por el enojo) no había sido feliz durante esos dos años… su vida había sido totalmente monótona, lo único que parecía poder cambiar su estilo de vida era "La muerte" no había tenido miedo a ella… y esa muchacha tan solo con su sonrisa, había logrado hacer que sintiera ese deseo de vivir… ese deseo de verla el próximo día… y el próximo… y el próximo…

Se sentó en el suelo, en el mismo lugar donde se había sentado con Kikyo a hablar… e imaginó a Kagome en cuclillas frente a él sonriéndole mientras le miraba con sus ojos ciegos que le daban esa extraña sensación de que podía ver su alma…

* * *

Se limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo que le había alcanzado Midoriko. Se quedaron en un silencio sepulcral mientras sus ojos permanecían fijos en algún punto de la casa por que no deseaban encontrarse entre ellos.

-No quiero que se entere – habló Sahori con voz ahogada sin apartar su vista de la ventana en donde podía admirar un hermoso cielo pintado de un color carmesí. Comenzaba a anochecer. No necesitaba decir a quién se refería por que ya Midoriko lo entendía… No quería que se le mencionara nada a su hija.

-¿Y si las cosas se ponen más peligrosas? – preguntó Midoriko con voz suave. Sus ojos se mostraban brillantes y rojizos. Al igual que los de su hermana.

-Quiero que… quiero que te hagas cargo de ella.

Midoriko se sobresaltó al escuchar esto último y miró preocupada a la mujer.

-Voy a morir… - dijo con voz apagada – lo sé… no quiero que Kagome se entristezca desde ahora. Solo esperemos el momento de mi muerte… en secreto… promételo – le miró seria – promete que no le dirás nada de esto y que, una vez que yo ya no esté. Te harás cargo de ella. – Silencio – ¡promételo! – volvió a repetir al no tener respuesta.

La ojiazul asintió.

* * *

Tocaban la puerta… su madre no estaba en ese lugar… le sorprendió no encontrarle cuando llegó… se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, sintiendo una vez más la presencia de esa persona y su olor… sonrió.

-Te necesito… - susurró la voz de Inuyasha – Necesito tu ayuda…

Continuará...

Notas finales: Bien... que les pareció?? triste?? si... la historia es algo triste... pero es bonita a la vez (bueno a mi me parece así) ya se dieron cuenta del como fue que Inuyasha llegó a un estado tan depresivo... (si... estúpida Kikyo...) más adelante se explicará el por que del comportamiento tan repentino de la chica hasta este... pero en el próximo capi. ya es Kagome dándole unas pequeñas clases de vida a Inuyasha.

PD: por cierto... la historia de "conviviendo con mi hermanastro" la actualizo el martes... este fin de semana trato de dedicarme a esa historia...!!! ah... y he creado otra (jiji) no me canso XD. pero es que ahora es sobre otra pareja que me encanta y es tan Kawaiii...!! se llama: Mi dulce angel de la guarda... cuyos personajes principales son: Syaoran y Sakura (amo esta pareja) bien... hasta el próximo capi!!! sayo!!! D


	7. lo más importante

Capítulo 7: Lo más importante.

La autora: Una nota del capi… esta es una mezcla de la vida de Sango, Kagome y Inuyasha… por eso tantos cambios de escena… espero y no se confundan.

"he durado dos años sin él… he sido feliz… he hecho lo mejor para los dos… ¿Pero para los tres?"

Estas preguntas le habían invadido desde que su amiga le había comentado algo el día anterior…

"No me refiero al papá… si no al bebé… ¿vas a dejar que crezca sin un padre?"

Limpiaba una de las mesas del establecimiento, estaba algo aturdida… perdida en sus pensamientos…

Nunca antes había pensado que fuera importante que Yoh creciera con un papá… ella sería capaz de darle el suficiente amor, pero ahora lo dudaba… "todo niño en algún momento si no tiene papá se pregunta ¿Por qué?, va a ver a sus amiguitos con ambos padres y se va a preguntar: ¿Por qué yo no tengo papá? En eso momento ¿que le responderé…? ¿Hice lo correcto? ¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto al no decirle nada a Miroku? No se lo había dicho… él ya no lo sabía… no había marcha atrás, es mejor que nunca se entere, es mejor que continúe con su vida, no debo mortificarle la cabeza a él… debo dejar que continúe sus estudios más adelante si lo vuelvo a ver, cuando ya esté graduado prometo que se lo diré, por ahora es mejor mantenerlo en secreto…

………………………

Se encaminaba una vez más al lugar en donde se había encontrado el día anterior con ella. Kagome le había dicho que lo esperaría ahí no sabía que era lo que quería hacer ni para qué, pero ella le había pedido que llevara algunas manzanas y algo que fuera de él… ¿Qué fuera de él? No entendía muy bien que era lo que pedía… todo lo que llevaba era de él…

La vio se encontraba en el lugar indicado sentada en el césped, había tendido en este una manta color roja… a la sombra de el árbol, los rayos del sol se colaban por las ramas y una vez más pudo ver en ella su luz… algo que le llamaba, que le atraía a ella, como si se tratara de un aura… se detuvo al llegar frente a ella esta enseguida sonrió y alzó su mirada a él. Vio sus ojos estaban fijos en los suyos, ¿Cómo era posible que supiera exactamente donde él estaba?

-¿Eres tú… Inuyasha? – preguntó suavemente.

-Eh… Si – respondió un tanto sorprendido y más cuando ella estiró su mano, él le miró dudoso.

-Ven… - amplió más su sonrisa. Él tomó su mano – siéntate – obedeció y se sentó frente a ella cruzándose de piernas.

-Traje las manzanas pero no entendí a aquello que te referías que fuera algo de mi… es decir todo lo que traigo es mío… ¿y para que querías que viniéramos aquí? - preguntó curioso.

-Solo quería que tuviéramos un día de campo… - dijo divertida agarrando una canasta a su lado y colocándole frente a si… - y las manzanas… era por que me gustan… y algo tuyo… pues tienes razón todo lo que traes es tuyo… luego te lo explicaré mejor…

Comenzó a sacar lo que había preparado… mientras el muchacho le miraba sorprendido con los ojos bien abiertos y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, parecía muy feliz…

-Traje algo de comida… ¿Ves? Compré traje Ramen se que te gustan bastantes… mi madre me ayudó a preparar la comida… bueno, más bien yo le ayudé un poco… - seguía sacando las tazas, abrió una de las sodas y se la llevó a la boca probando un sorbo, este no dejaba de mirarle con la boca semiabierta, debía admitir que sabía muy bien donde se encontraba todo, los palillos chinos, el arroz, se encontraba comiendo hasta que se interrumpió - ¿No quieres comer? – Preguntó suavemente – No has probado nada… ¿verdad?

-Eh… si… si quiero… - asintió rápidamente el muchacho tomando una de las bolas de arroz que había preparado, y le dio un mordisco… pero luego dejó de comer ya que una duda le invadía - ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – preguntó mirando a la muchacha.

-¿saber que? – preguntó ella inocente después de tomar de nuevo un trago de soda…

-Eso… de que… como saber cuando yo no estoy comiendo o… cuando yo estoy cerca de ti… o… todas las demás cosas extrañas que haces, quiero decir… - se mordió el labio antes de continuar – tu eres… tu eres…

-Ciega… - completó al ver que él no terminaba la frase, el se sintió apenado. Pero esto parecía no molestarle a ella en lo absoluto, dejó la taza a un lado y le habló en un tono muy dulce – ya te lo dije… el hecho de que sea ciega no quiere decir que sea una completa inútil…

-Yo no… - le interrumpió con rapidez pero ella continuó hablando divertida.

-No creo que me estuvieras diciendo inútil – parecía que leyera sus pensamientos – lo que yo te quiero explicar es que el hecho de ser ciega me ha hecho saber utilizar mejor mis otros sentidos… y puedo percibir cosas que tal vez las otras personas no puedan a simple vista…

Inuyasha se encontraba fascinado por su explicación ella se hacía valer por sus otros sentidos…

-¿Por qué… por que a pesar de todo lo que te hice y te dije… me quieres ayudar? - le miró de una manera evaluadora, estaba impaciente por escuchar esta respuesta de ella. Quería saber que le animaba a ser tan feliz…

-Pues no lo sé… - respondió simplemente haciendo que Inuyasha casi se cayera de espaldas contra el césped.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? – preguntó atónito y algo enojado. Pero ella sonrió más aún y comenzó a explicarse.

-Tú no eres una mala persona… creo que ese fue el hecho principal que me inspiró a ayudarte… además… nunca nadie cuando me ha hablado se ha referido a mí de esa forma como tu me dijiste el primer día que nos conocimos… ¿Te acuerdas? Me dijiste… "Quiero que poses para mí en una pintura"

Inuyasha lo recordaba… lo recordaba perfectamente, pero no entendía…

-Por vez primera… después de mucho tiempo creo que me sentí útil… aunque solo fuera por mi apariencia… aunque solo fuera para posar para ti, sentí que alguien me necesitaba… luego lo que me dijiste, "Despides una luz increíble" me sorprendió más aún… nadie, absolutamente nadie, me había dicho algo así en una conversación, ni menos pedirme que hiciera algo útil… siempre me decían: "¿puedo ayudarte?", más sin embargo nadie me dijo "te necesito para algo"… tú me ayudaste primero a ser útil creo que te debo devolver ese favor… y quiero que tu veas que se puede ser feliz aunque la vida no sea perfecta… - dejó la taza con el arroz a un lado se movió un poco para darle la espalda a la comida – Colócate frente a mi por favor… - Inuyasha obedeció, se sentó frente a ella que estiró sus manos con la intención de que él las tomara… él lo hizo y ella las apretó suavemente – cierra tus ojos Inuyasha… puedes ver incluso sin usarlos… dime ¿que sientes a tu alrededor…? ¿Qué te imaginas que habrá cerca de ti?

Inuyasha obedeció. Cerró sus ojos…

-Tranquilízate, trata de no pensar en nada… ¿Y dime que ves con tus ojos cerrados… que te imaginas? – su voz se escuchaba tan cerca de él, como si susurrara a su oído asiendo que él se sonrojara ligeramente y se sintiera un tanto nervioso.

"Tranquilízate" pensó desesperadamente tratando de no pensar que ella tomaba sus manos y estaba tan cerca… luego logró mantenerse en calma… podía escuchar lo que pasaba a su alrededor… las aves que de seguro se encontraban en los árboles cerca de ellos…

-Puedo escuchar las aves… - dijo rápidamente sintiéndose un tanto tonto por decir esas cosas y estar en ese lugar con los ojos cerrados, pero después pensó que estaban solos y que había tomado la decisión de dejarse llevar por la muchacha – siento el olor de las flores de sakura, puedo escuchar… puedo escuchar… - abrió sus ojos sorprendido y observó a la muchacha - ¿Hay un río cerca? – preguntó.

Kagome sonrió feliz – hay un pequeño lago atrás del templo… estás aprendiendo rápido… pudiste captar cosas que tus ojos no pueden ver… - felicitó – ese es el primer paso… - ella aún sujetaba sus manos – debes aprender no confiar en todo lo que veas… aprende a amar lo que hay a tu alrededor no por apariencia si por lo que realmente son… aunque no puedas ver a un ser querido él se encuentra en esencia contigo, no lo olvides… - comprendió que se refería a su padre, no debía rendirse aunque no lo vea su padre siempre estaba con él - no habrás tus ojos, - dijo suavemente mientras escuchaba como buscaba algo, luego sintió un extraño y peculiar aroma fresco, pero no se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué hueles? – preguntó la chica.

-Es un aroma de rosas, es muy agradable – respondió seguro.

-Abre tus ojos.

Cuando los abrió se dio cuenta que se trataban de unas flores consideradas como "Monte" es decir flores "No decorativas" pero aún así olían delicioso. ¿Por qué le enseñaba eso?

-NO te guíes por apariencias, a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen, te imaginaste que se trataría de una flor muy hermosa pero cuando abriste tus ojos te diste cuenta de que se trataba tan solo de una flor común corriente… fíjate en todo lo que conforma tu mundo… nuestro mundo… tú cuentas con algo maravilloso que son tus ojos… y puedes ver a la perfección la belleza que hay en este templo… la naturaleza ¿lo ves? Pero muchas veces tampoco no es de sabios dejarse guiar con solo lo que ves a veces debes aprender de tus otros sentidos…

Inuyasha observó su alrededor… era realmente hermoso en verdad daba un aire de infinita paz… sonrió, pero una sonrisa diferente, tranquila, que le regaló a Kagome… estaba seguro que ella era lo más hermoso que había en ese templo… ella con su luz… con su resplandor y su sabiduría.

-A veces debes ver más allá de las cosas de lo que parece… - volvió a decir en un susurro - no estás solo… me tienes a mí…

Inuyasha se sorprendió por sus palabras… ¿la tengo a ella?

-Te dije que trajeras algo tuyo Inuyasha… - continuó hablando como si no hubiera dicho nada - estoy segura que eso tal vez te puso a pensar… ¿A que me refería yo con algo tuyo? ¿Qué podría ser ese "algo"? lo que es realmente tuyo te lo diré y quería que te dieras cuenta por ti mismo y estoy segura que lo hiciste lo que es "Realmente tuyo" son tus sentimientos… - él no comprendía que quería decir pero ella continuó – tus sentimientos controlan tu mente… tu corazón, controlan todo tu ser… cambiaste por que te sentiste herido… más sin embargo, todo este tiempo te has estado hiriendo por que te estás obligando a cambiar…

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso? – Preguntó Inuyasha de inmediato – eso no es cierto… yo pensé que estaba mejor pero tuviste que llegar tú y me confundiste completamente ahora no se que creer…

-¿Te confundí o la verdad es que tu te confundiste a ti mismo? – preguntó en una forma enigmática.

-Tenía una forma de vivir clara… tenía una teoría… pero tú… - comenzó a decir Inuyasha pero una vez más fue interrumpido.

-Piensa, si en verdad quisieras creer en tu teoría, tu no te sintieras confundido… - respondió de una forma seria… - Por favor no me culpes, yo comprendí que necesitabas ayuda y tú me pediste que te ayudara por que quieres cambiar… - su expresión se aligeró y sus ojos brillaron un poco. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio en donde Inuyasha no se atrevió a decir nada más sabía que ella tenía la razón pero… - ¿Qué es lo más útil o importante en la vida del ser humano? – preguntó tomándole de sorpresa.

……………….

Se sentó en una de las mesas, era su hora de descanso… se había servido un vaso con jugo de mora… al siguiente momento llegó un sujeto tratando de sacarla a bailar pero esta se negó amablemente diciendo que estaba en su momento de descanso y que no le dejaban hablar con los clientes. Este aceptó y se alejó.

De nuevo sus pensamientos le invadieron.

"Se recordaba como fue que llegó a caer con él… la verdad él siempre me había gustado. Siempre me había sentido atraída hacia él pero sabía que nunca podrían llegar a nada serio, ¿Por qué? Simplemente por que él no era de esos chicos que buscaba una relación seria, él era un mujeriego, un adolescente inmaduro y bastante atractivo… piropeaba y trataba de seducir a todas las chicas… y todas, todas caían la primera vez, excepto yo, la envidia me invadía cada vez que le veía cerca de otra chica, pero él no trataba de hacer eso con migo… no con migo…

Al principio si había tratado de seducirme y llevarme a la cama, pero yo me negué ya que decía que no quería hacerlo únicamente por tener "sexo", lo deseaba pero no podía, por que quería que mi primera vez fuera con alguien amado y especial… él dejó de intentar y más bien me trataba como una amiga; después sin darme cuenta me enamoré completamente de él… pero él nunca dio muestra de querer llevarme de nuevo a la cama, cosa que me irritaba, yo lo deseaba, lo deseaba tanto, pero él nunca más me propuso nada…

Más sin embargo hubo una noche en una cafetería que él me confesó su amor… no lo podía creer… ¡él se me estaba declarando!, decía que en realidad me amaba, pero justo cuando yo le iba a decir que también lo quería apareció una de las chicas con que él había estado anteriormente y le hizo una escena frente a mí… yo comprendí que él nunca cambiaría, y el amor entre los dos nunca podría ser…

Pasaron unos meses, en el que yo aún lo amaba pero no me había atrevido a confesárselo, y la noche de la graduación al fin me decidí… no me importaba que él no me amara, que él hubiera estado con todas esas demás mujeres… sentía envidia de aquellas que habían sido suya, y por eso, en la fiesta de graduación le dije que nos fuéramos a hablar… y justo cuando estábamos solos le dije que quería ser de él; él al principio se sorprendió y pensó que estaba borracha… pero yo le volví a decir que quería perder mi virginidad con él, que no era nada serio, solo quería tener relaciones y la mejor persona, mi mejor amigo era él… pensé que se negaría, por que me miraba de una forma extraña, diferente, pero luego aceptó, me dijo que tenía un lugar donde llevarme, que quería que fuera especial y me llevó al bosque… nunca pensé que fuera tan romántico hacer el amor a la luz de la luna, pero fue fantástico, quería que supiera que lo amaba… que siempre lo había amado… y me le entregué en cuerpo y alma…

Pero después… después… todo fue diferente… me enteré que estaba embarazada y todo después de eso cambió.

………………

-¿Lo- lo más importante? – repitió Inuyasha sin saber que responder. La muchacha sonrió.

-Si le preguntas eso a una persona que se esté muriendo de frío en un lugar donde la temperatura sea bajo 0º tal vez te contesté "El fuego"… si se lo preguntas a alguien que esté en un desierto muerto de sed tal vez te responda "el agua", si se lo preguntas a una ciega tal vez responda "La vista", si le preguntas a una persona que esté enamorado tal vez diga el nombre de su pareja… - todo esto le explicó muy rápido dejando a un Inuyasha sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo sonrojado al escuchar el último ejemplo.

-¿Por… por que me dices esto? – preguntó nervioso no sabía el por que de todas esas palabras.

-Me dijiste que necesitabas mi ayuda para volver a tener el sentido a la vida, y yo pienso que lo primero para poder amar la vida es conocer por que estamos vivos, por que deseamos vivir… ¿Qué es lo más importante para ti? Hay personas que no saben que es lo más importante hasta que les hace falta… pero a ti… un hombre exitoso que lo puede tener todo si lo deseara… analiza, piensa una razón por la cual me pediste que te ayudara, por la cual quieres volver a encontrar un sentido, a ver esa "otra cara" como tu la llamas… piensa… ¿Qué es lo más importante para ti? Piénsalo todo lo que quieras, puedo esperar pero ahora sabes que quieres cambiar… pero debes saber por que… analiza las razones por la cual quieres cambiar…

Inuyasha se quedó varios minutos en silencio pensando, analizando la pregunta, nunca se lo había hecho así mismo, nunca había pensado en que era lo más importante en su vida. Se giró para recostarse en el árbol y poder admirar el tranquilo paisaje a su alrededor… mientras que sus pensamientos se arremolinaba en su cabeza y analizaba su vida:

"Cuando era pequeño, no tenía idea de si algo era importante en su vida… era feliz con sus padres y era todo lo que le importaba saber… cuando murió su padre, su mundo se derrumbó… y un sentimiento de injusticia hacía la vida se había apoderado de su ser… cuando conoció a Kikyo estaba seguro que pensaba que ella era lo más importante hasta que lo dejó… y una vez más su vida se tornó vacía… luego pensó que lo más importante en su vida sin duda era sus pinturas, era la única razón que tenía para vivir, estaba seguro que si no hubiera estado pintando, desahogándose en aquellos cuadros sin lugar a dudas se hubiera suicidado, ya que su vida se había vuelto monótona y aburrida, pero el hecho de que pudiera pintar esos cuadros lo hacían salir adelante… pero… aún así… no temía a la muerte, esperaba impaciente su llegada hasta que…"

Observó a la chica que estaba a su lado la cual había comenzado a jugar con su perro lanzándole una pelota que él iba a buscar y que luego la regresaba a su mano para volver a repetir el mismo movimiento, parecía tan feliz tan contenta… disfrutando de aquel paisaje tan perfecto ante sus ojos… y entonces lo comprendió como si de pronto una luz se prendiera en su cabeza…

……………………

"Todo había cambiado… había quedado embarazada… un sentimiento de miedo le había invadido, quería hablar con él, deseaba hablar con él… y el día que se había decidido en hablarle sobre el bebe en mi vientre, él se encontraba feliz demasiado feliz y no pudo decírselo, no pude… me despedí de él y salí adelante, escogí mantenerlo en secreto de él, fue error mío, yo quise hacer el amor con él yo se lo pedí… él no debía por que cargar con esto. Luego pensé en que haría con mi familia. Estaba segura que ellos nunca aceptarían al bebé, ya que siempre criticaban a esas mujeres que salían embarazada sin siquiera casarse… de inmediato pensé en "abortar" duré todo un día llorando en mi habitación por que no sabía que hacer, hasta que por fin logré tener el valor y le dije a mis padres… como lo sabía ellos se pusieron furiosos, me comenzaron a hablar de mi futuro, de la sociedad, de cómo me había atrevido a tener relaciones con alguien antes del matrimonio… nos dijimos muchas cosas y quedamos muy lastimados, ellos me dieron opciones de que podría hacer… la primera y la que más temía… "Matar al bebé" la segunda… "Regalarlo en cuanto naciera" y la tercera… "Irme…" irme de la casa a criar mi niño fuera del apoyo de mis padres…

Ya se habrán dado cuenta de la opción que escogí… y me alegra haberlo escogido, ya que Yoh me ha hecho muy feliz… y se ha convertido en lo más importante en mi vida…

………………….

Llegó a su habitación en aquella institución… cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó en su cama, escondiendo su rostro tras sus manos… la luz rojiza se colaba por la ventana iluminando con su luz el cuadro frente a este, se levantó acercándosele mirándole detenidamente. Kagome lucía en este tan sonriente y hermosa como la recordaba desde la primera vez que la vio. Ese día habían estados sentados en el patio de su casa cuando ella le hizo la pregunta "Piensa ¿Que es lo más importante en tu vida?" él le estuvo rondando bastante tiempo hasta que se dio cuenta, pero enterarse de esto (aunque ya lo sabía) le hizo levantarse del césped, se despidió de Kagome y se fue sin siquiera contestarle la pregunta y dejándole lo bastante sorprendida…

No quería decirle lo siguiente que había pensado… por que esto le había intimidado…

"…No temía a la muerte, esperaba impaciente su llegada cuando… Apareció ella… Kagome Higurashi… con su sonrisa, con su felicidad, y con toda su inocencia e inteligencia se fue introduciendo en su ser hasta que logró robarle el corazón por completo, ella era su única razón que tenía ahora para vivir… ella era lo único por lo cual lucharía, por lo cual había ido a aprender de la vida… no necesitaba que le explicaran la otra cara… él ya la conocía, había pedido su ayuda era para estar cerca de ella… ella era su motivo, por el cual él hacía todo eso, por lo que él había cambiado… ELLA, ¿lo sabría?"

Por algo le había hecho esa pregunta… ¿Ella estaba conciente de que él… se había enamorado? ¿Enamorado? ¿En verdad le gustaba esa ciega? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Cómo lo hizo? Se había prometido no volver a caer en esa trampa estúpida del "Amor" después de que había creído que lo entendía todo… cayó una vez más en sus redes y se enamoró de esa chiquilla… y no solo se había enamorado por el simple hecho de que no podía sacarla de sus pensamientos… estaba seguro que haría cualquier cosa por ella… cualquier cosa incluso…

……………..

Había pasado tanto tiempo que no había visitado su tierra natal Japón… había extrañado la ciudad de Tokio, desde hace dos años que había pasado en el extranjero y al fin había regresado, con unos estudios en el extranjero, junto con un nuevo idioma aprendido que le daba un acento extraño a aquella lengua japonesa, no estaba feliz únicamente por que se encontraba una vez más en su país si no que volvería a ver a sus viejos amigos, no había tenido noticias de ellos desde hace años… ¿Será que el cachorrito por fin había conseguido convertirse en el gran pintor que había deseado? Y ¿Su "cazadora" había conseguido ser igual pintora y una profesional dando concierto de violín? Solo habían intercambiado unas palabras por cartas, pero hace tiempo que no se escribía con ella… ¿Qué habría pasado con sus amigos?... Bueno ¿Qué importaba? Ya estaba de regreso y tendría mucho tiempo para hablar con ellos…

-Sango… Inuyasha… - habló el joven de cabello negro corto y ojos color chocolate dejando sus maletas a la salida del aeropuerto – Ya estoy de vuelta…

Continuará…

Notas finales: Espero que les gustara… las lecciones de vida que le dio Kagome a nuestro querido Inuyasha. Si… ya llegó Miroku!!!! (a mi me emociona) jajaja. Bueno… espero que les haya gustado… (ah… para los que no saben… ya he actualizado mis otras historias excepto la del ángel) ahora si… gracias a los que se toman las molestias de comentarme y de leer mi historia… arigato!!!! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!!!! Besos!!!


	8. Chapter 8

La autora: perdón por el retraso… (¿no están cansados de oírlo) esta vez si tengo una buena excusa… había pensado actualizar el martes pero mi comp. Comenzó a fallar desde el lunes… y pues veran… la mandaron a arreglar y tardó cinco días…!! Cinco largos días sin compu!! T.T!! Nooooooooo!! (Dramática) pero por fin me lo trajeron y ya esta bien!! (como deseo la portátil) bien. Ya basta de excusas!! Y espero que disfruten del capi.

PD: Voy a actualizar en la otra historia "Cambios en un mes" y como ya casi tengo concluido el capi de "conviviendo con mi hermanastro" tal vez actualice mañana o pasado trato de ser rápida.!! Sayo!!

Capítulo 6: La noche de la graduación.

De nuevo estaba en su habitación, no había podido dormir bien ya que su cabeza no dejaba de darle vuelta a sus pensamientos, no podía creer lo que estaba pensando hacer… ¿Cómo esa ciega había cambiado su vida? Se había levantado de su cama a las tres y quince de la madrugada y casi sin darse cuenta había agarrado del escritorio un lápiz… tomó un lienzo bastante grande de una de las esquinas y comenzó a hacer un modelo… no sabía lo que hacía en realidad se quería dejar llevar por lo que sus sentidos quisieran hacer… si en verdad esa muchacha le había cambiado en lo primero que se notaría su cambio sería en sus pinturas…

Al fin ya era de mañana… se había ido a un hotel para pasar la noche ya que estaba lo bastante cansado, además debía esperar que amaneciera para así poder ir a visitar a sus amigos… miró su reloj de pulsera que anunciaba que ya eran las diez de la mañana; estaba bien si iba a esa hora. Salió de la habitación ahogando un bostezo y arrastrando la maleta se apresuró a dejar el local por que tenía algo que hacer y ese "algo" tenía nombre…

…Sango…

Recordaba a la perfección como era ella… y todo ese tiempo se estaba muriendo por verla… siempre le había gustado desde que la vio la primera vez en el colegio, cuando eran unos estudiantes de secundaria, eran compañeros de estudios. Y él Miroku Kamilla era uno de esos alumnos engreídos, idiotas que no pensaban en nada más que conquistar a todas las chicas en el colegio, es que a los dieciséis años de edad todos los chicos son unos idiotas y más si son atractivos, y todas las chicas casi se me regalaban para estar conmigo, así que desde que tuve mi primera experiencia sexual a los quince años, lo demás fue pan comido… sabía como conquistarlas como hacer para que cayeran derretidas ante él pero Sango… ella era diferente.

Subió al taxi. Subió el equipaje. Le dio al conductor la dirección a ir y este al momento arrancó.

Me acuerdo cuando me le acerqué por primera vez. Esta solo se limitó a mirarme con unos ojos fríos y me dijo que me alejara lo más posible. Este simple acto me llamó la atención y me interesé en Sango… Sango Hiray. Traté de acercarme a ella un centenar de veces pero siempre me rechazaba, hasta que un día como todo casanova me fuí a donde estaba la muchacha leyendo un libro en su puesto y le planté un beso en frente de todo el salón, lo último que recuerdo fue que ella me plantó una cachetada que me tiró al suelo, recuerdo que ella tenía una puntería increíble y logró lanzarme el libro desde el otro lado del salón y casi me vuela la nariz, a partir de ese momento le dije que se parecía a "Una Cazadora" y así le apodé, le dije que podría controlar a cualquier bestia y que no necesitaba ayuda para defenderse, creo que eso le dio algo de gracia por que creo que me sonrió y después de eso dejó que me sentara a su lado… duré un tiempo hablándole sin tratar de agarrar su trasero o su busto (aunque muchas veces me costó un montón contenerme) hasta que un día le insinué que me encantaría tener relaciones con ella… me volvía loco… era diferente, quería poseerle… tenerla para mi… pero tal como dije ella era diferente y por supuesto que se negó… me dijo que quería que su primera vez fuera maravilloso con alguien amado… y lo tomé en cuenta. ¿Qué mas me podría esperar de mi querida Sango? Desistí el querer conquistarla, ella era diferente y yo la amaba y sabía que no caería en mis actos de seducción y por eso la respetaba. Era la mujer perfecta para mí.

Una tarde me decidí, iba a confesarle mi amor… y la invite a una cafetería. Iba a jurarle que con ella si era en serio y que cambiaría por que la amaba. Se lo dije y cuando estaba apunto de esperar su respuesta apareció Yuka Kuritaka una de las muchachas con la cual había pasado una noche y me formó un escándalo al frente de Sango. Sabía que después de semejante escena ya no aceptaría ni a darme un lápiz. Así que una vez más perdí todas mis esperanzas y me resigne que lo mío con Sango nunca pasaría a más allá que solo conocidos, ella se merecía algo mejor y yo no lo era…

Se encontraba de nuevo en el baño recostada en el lavamanos tosiendo y escupiendo sangre… mientras sentía como un extraño frío le invadía… se estaba muriendo… el doctor le dijo que era una enfermedad lenta… que mataba en semanas, por esa razón no sabía cuanto tiempo le quedaba de vida, comenzó a llorar de nuevo como lo hacía cada vez que se acordaba que moriría. No quería morir… no le importaba mucho ella misma… pero lo que le importaba era Kagome… su hija sabía hacer mucha de las cosas por ella misma pero…nunca podría sobrevivir sola… no quería dejarla…

-Kagome… - susurró mientras su delgado reflejo le devolvía la mirada perdida. Sahori Higurashi se moría poco a poco.

El auto seguía andando. Al igual que su recuerdos de aquella noche de graduación.

Pensé que no volvería a tener una oportunidad con ella, pero… ese día en la graduación, con lo que me dijo…

Flash back

La muchacha se encontraba hermosa. Le había pedido que salieran al patio para conversar y pudo admirar su belleza a la luz de la luna llena… en esos momentos vestía un traje color azul brillante que le dejaba un escote en su espalda que llegaba casi que al final de esta dejándole a él bastante imaginación. Su cabello largo negro se encontraba atado en una cola alta con un lindo adorno de un lirio, mientras que algunos mechones caían elegantemente en su frente. Sus ojos azabaches se mostraban brillantes. Miroku que vestía un esmoquin estaba totalmente embobado por la joven que le miró fijamente antes de dirigirse a él.

-Miroku… - habló al fin – ¿puedo confiar en ti?

-Por supuesto Sango – respondió Miroku de inmediato acercándose a ella y tomando sus manos esta vez parecía un poco preocupado - ¿Pasa algo? ¿Alguien te hizo algo? ¿Qué pasó?

-No pasa nada – respondió rápidamente la muchacha – es solo que… - se mordió el labio… - yo… - Miroku lucía cada vez más extrañado y le miró con curiosidad – Yo quiero tener relaciones…

El ojiazul le miró incrédulo por unos segundos en los que no soltó las manos de Sango que seguía observándole sin cambiar de expresión.

-Sango… ¿Estás borracha? – Preguntó dudoso - ¿Es eso no? – se acercó un poco más a ella para examinar su cara – ven… si quieres te llevo a tu casa… - le tomó de la mano he hizo ademán de jalarla para llevársela pero se resistió un poco haciendo que Miroku volviera a fijarse en ella.

-No estoy borracha Miroku… - respondió con toda naturalidad sin quitarle los ojos de encima – quiero tener relaciones contigo…

Esto le dejó más sorprendido aún. ¿Por qué Sango…? ¿Por qué su querida Sango le pedía tener relaciones? ¿Qué acaso no le había dicho que quería esperar?

-No es nada serio… - continuó hablando rápidamente – Tan solo quiero perder mi virginidad… y lo mejor sería contigo, es solo "Sexo" nada más…

El ojiazul abrió más sus ojos, No… ese era una broma… su querida Sango no podría ser así… ¿Qué había pasado con la dulce Sango que había dicho que quería era hacer el amor? Y ahora le decía que eso no importaba que solo quería "sexo"

-¿Acaso no quieres tener sexo conmigo? – preguntó la muchacha después de unos segundos desanimándose un poco, pero luego su expresión se tornó algo fría y le miró enojada al no obtener respuesta alguna – Bien… si no quieres tener relaciones conmigo le diré a alguien más… - iba a marcharse cuando…

-Espera… - le detuvo Miroku deteniéndole por el brazo de una forma algo brusca. Cuando le miró sus ojos también lucían fríos como si cambiaron de un momento a otro le asustaron – Vámonos.

Fin flash back

Se bajó del auto… pagó lo estipulado por el taxista y observó la majestuosa universidad de arte en Japón "Yaheyi" sonrió. Antes de tomar una vez más su maleta y pasar con paso decidido la reja que protegía el lugar.

El muchacho se encontraba sentado en su cama observando el cuadro, con la luz del día iluminando la habitación desordenada, el plato de comida ya hacía vacío arriba de la mesita de noche además de unas cuantas tazas de café. Ya lo estaba terminando… pensó mientras observaba la pintura… este solo tenía la imagen del rostro de Kagome, con un fondo blanco y una flor de cerezo que parecía caerle en el cabello, la muchacha lucía una semi sonrisa mientras parecía observarle, podía distinguir el brillo de sus ojos, era como si estuviera mirándole en ese momento. Era realmente hermosa… pero aún faltaba algo en el cuadro… algo más que representara lo que sentía en esos momentos…

Pero antes de que siquiera moviera un músculo aporrearon la puerta… miró el reloj en la mesita de noche… las doce del medio día. ¿Quién podría estar en la puerta? Ya había encargado el desayuno y ya se lo habían entregado… volvieron a tocar y se levantó perezoso de la cama.

-¡Ya va! - dijo algo irritado por la interrupción. No le gustaba que le interrumpieran cuando pintaba - ¡Les dije que esperaran! – abrió la puerta bruscamente y se encontró con un joven que le miraba sonriente. Llevaba una capa de viaje color marrón, y maletas uno a cada lado de él. Lo reconoció en seguida.

-¡Hola compañero! – saludó de inmediato el ojiazul dándole un fuerte abrazo de sorpresa.

-¿Mi… Miroku? – optó a decir algo aturdido y asfixiado por que el sujeto le estaba haciendo daño en las costillas.

-Hace tanto tiempo sin verte Cachorro – continuó haciéndole una llave en el cuello y dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza (Como todo hermano)

-¡Ya basta Miroku! ¡Oye! – comenzó a quejarse Inuyasha algo irritado y con una vena comenzando a aparecer en su cabeza pero con un rápido movimiento hizo que cambiaran de posición y ahora esta vez la llave se la estaba aplicando el ojiamarillo - ¡Te he dicho que no me trates como cachorro! – dijo pero esta vez sin ese tono de molestia en la voz.

-¡Ya… ya… olvidaba que ya creció el cachorro! – se zafó de su amigo y se puso recto para mirarlo fijamente, ambos se observaron con idénticas sonrisas. Hace dos años que no se veían – ¿Has cambiado tu forma de vida? – preguntó al fin Miroku observando su alrededor – la última vez que te recordaba eras muy ordenado…

-La última vez que me viste era aún un niño – respondió cortadamente Inuyasha volviendo a su expresión seria y mirándole algo molesto, ya se acordaba que no estaba muy contento con su antiguo amigo – ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que querías olvidarte de todo lo que tuviera que ver con Japón y que no querías ya ninguna relación con lo antiguo, querías… eh… "Nuevas expectativas" ¿No era?…

Flash Back

Inuyasha tenía dieciocho años… había ido a la universidad "Yaheyi" para las pruebas de inscripción que se harían ese día, hace tres días que había pasado el incidente con Kikyo, y se sentía terriblemente. Pero había conseguido el valor para ir a presentar la prueba, y para su sorpresa cuando pasó por uno de los salones pudo ver por la puerta semiabierta a Miroku, su amigo… que se encontraba hablando con un grupo de personas en donde se incluía el padre del muchacho y una mujer de aspecto severo que era muy reconocida en Japón por ser parte del directivo de una de las universidades más importantes de Europa. (Lo sabía ya que su amigo no dejaba de hablar de esa universidad) decidió esperarlo al lado de la puerta para hablar con él… tenía mucho que contarle con respecto a lo de Kikyo. Y algunas palabras pudieron llegarle de la conversación que tenían adentro del salón.

-Mi hijo siempre ha deseado poder estudiar en la "universidad de Oxford", es una universidad muy prestigiosa y se sabe que han salido de allí los mejores especialistas en medicina… - decía la voz del señor Kamilla.

-Sería un honor para mí poder ser parte de esa universidad… - continuó hablando el joven Kamilla – ya sabe desearía salir de Japón, conocer un nuevo país, tener nuevos horizontes, nuevas expectativas… olvidarme de lo antiguo y darle un camino a lo nuevo…

-Me parece muy bien que quiera superarse joven Miroku – habló la mujer con un acento diferente – podría tener oportunidad con sus expectativas para nosotros es un honor tener un estudiante extranjero y con una cierta importancia en su familia como lo es la familia Kamilla… - escuchó los pasos que hacían al dirigirse a la puerta al momento siguiente Inuyasha observó como al frente de él pasaba la mujer seguido por el señor Kamilla que ni se inmutó a dirigirle la mirada.

Vio salir a Miroku iba a hablarle cuando pasó frente a él pero este apenas lo vio desvió su mirada y se dirigió como si no lo conociera a donde estaba la mujer hablando aún con su papá.

Fin flash back

-Inuyasha… ¿aún estás enojado por eso? – preguntó Miroku entrando sin esperar una invitación y sentándose en una silla – sabes que no hablé en serio… tenía que decir algo para que pudiera convencer a la directora de la universidad… eran muy estrictos…

-Ya… pero no por eso debías tratarme como si no me conocieras ¿o si? – la voz de Inuyasha cambió de inmediato al tono frío habitual sentía como la sangre comenzaba a subir a su cabeza por la cólera.

-Créeme que me dolió bastante haberte ignorado, pero si no hacía eso no me aceptaban… - la voz de Miroku también comenzó a cambiar y se estaba elevando a medida que decía cada palabra – te lo expliqué cuando me fui… me disculpé…

-¡Después de eso me ignoraste todo ese día Miroku! – continuó hablando en tono elevado Inuyasha.

-Lo siento ¿si? – Interrumpió El ojiazul parándose de su asiento – lamento haberte ignorado. Sabes como se comporta mi padre… piensa que si no son grandes empresarios entonces bajarán puntos a mi entrada a la universi…

Pero fue interrumpido ya que recibió un golpe en la mejilla por parte de Inuyasha que le hizo caer en la cama…

-¡Te comportaste como un maldito hipócrita! – Continuó hablando enojado con los puños bastante apretados - ¡No sabes como me afectó eso! ¡Confiaba en ti! ¡Necesitaba hablar con alguien… te creía mi amigo, pero me trataste como si fuera un perro en la calle! ¡Como si no existiera! No sabes cuanto tiempo deseé hacer esto…

Se acercó a él, Miroku se había logrado poner de pie un poco aturdido por el golpe, y lo levantó por el cuello de la camisa para poder ver su cara. Su labio estaba sangrando un poco pero parecía no importarle ya que sonrió con algo de dificultad.

-Estaba preparado para esto la verdad – susurró – sabía que estabas enojado… y me lo merezco, más por que ni siquiera te escuché antes de irme… apenas te habré enviado algunas cuantas cartas…

Inuyasha le miró con desprecio antes de dejarlo y darle la espalda.

-Discúlpame ¿Si? – Volvió a hablar después de unos segundos de silencio – no debí haberte ignorado, me comporté como un hipócrita, se que eso no lo hacen los amigos, pero pensé que tú entenderías… sabes que mi sueño siempre fue poder ir a la universidad de Oxford, la mujer que me iba a hacer la segunda para entrar a ese lugar era muy estricta, e igual a mi padre… que pensaba que lo que importaba eran las personas con poder… por unos momentos tuve que convertirme en mi padre, en lo que más odiaba solo para poder cumplir mis sueños… te pedí disculpas… ya te lo había explicado antes en una de las cartas que te envié cuando estaba allá… pero tú tampoco quisiste volver a hablar conmigo… pensé que entenderías mis razones. Pensé que entenderías por que me comporté como lo hice y que aceptarías mis disculpas como un amigo… pero ya se que yo no me comporté como tal en esos momentos y que tu tampoco tienes por que comportarte como tal ahora… - se quedaron unos segundos más en silencio.

Inuyasha se encontraba dolido aún se recordaba como en esa semana había perdido toda esperanza… y había quedado escondido tras la otra cara… su novia le había dejado sin ninguna explicación al igual que su mejor amigo lo ignoró tres días después de el anterior acontecimiento, después de eso se había prometido no volver a confiar en nadie…

-Supongo que entonces tendré que irme… - habló Miroku dándose la media vuelta comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta cuando…

-¿Qué? ¿Aprendiste ese nuevo acento en tu habla para poder conquistar a las chicas? – preguntó Inuyasha a su espalda con un tono divertido. Miroku sonrió y se giró para ver a su amigo que le miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Te diste cuenta? – preguntó sonriéndole.

-Ven, te ayudo con las maletas… - le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda antes de ir a agarrar las maletas y meterlas en la habitación.

Se había prometido, que la próxima vez que viera a Miroku iba a ignorarle tal y como lo había hecho él, pero ahora… todo le salió diferente…"¿Será que este cambio en mi parecer también fue influenciado por Kagome?" se preguntó dirigiéndole otra sonrisa a su amigo que le miraba agradecido… "Podría ser"


	9. Chapter 9

**me disculpan el retraso... (No tengo perdon lo se) Pero en serio he estado hasta la coronilla de trabajos... y pues... no he tenido casi tiempo de sentarme y escribir como Dios manda. pero aqui les dejo dos capis... uno de "Cambios de un mes" y "El brillo de tu mirar" espero y os guste.**

Capítulo 9: Después de dos años nos volvemos a ver…

Había escuchado la historia de su amigo muy impresionado. La forma como Kikyo desapareció devolviéndole el anillo de compromiso, la manera como no había querido contestar sus llamadas, como no le explicó la razón por la que se iba… tenía sus ojos al frente fijos en la calle.

FLASH BACK

-Y no la has vuelto a ver desde entonces… - dijo de forma soñadora Miroku.

-Se fue del país con su familia – respondió Inuyasha sin apartar su mirada del cuadro en el que había estado trabajando – y no, no la he vuelto a ver… - susurró.

-Lo siento… - dijo su amigo esperanzado - hey… ¿no se parece un poco a Kikyo?… - comentó señalando el cuadro donde estaba el rostro de Kagome.

-No se parece para nada a ella – respondió Inuyasha sonriendo.

-¿pero no has cambiado mucho tu forma de pintar o si? – dijo evaluando el cuadro – digo… este cuadro se parece mucho a los que tu hacías antes… y esa chica… mmm… es… linda – sonrió pícaramente.

-Esa chica es la que ha logrado cambiar mi forma de pintar Miroku – respondió Inuyasha mirándole severamente – ah… antes de todo… no te acerques a ella – le apuntó con su dedo amenazadoramente a lo que Miroku sonrió inocente.

-No te preocupes, sabes que no me meto con la mujer de otro hombre… - dijo. A lo que Inuyasha le miró alzando las cejas – bueno está bien… no me meto con la mujer de un amigo.

-Y… escucha… ¿Pensé que me dirías que querías ver a Sango?

Miroku se quedó pensativo y pareció ignorar la pregunta. Inuyasha le miró extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hace dos años que no la veo – respondió lentamente Miroku un poco nervioso - ¿Qué tal si… no se acuerda de mí? ¿O si está comprometida o casada? ¿O… si me odia?

-En primer lugar, estoy seguro que se acuerda de ti… - habló Inuyasha un poco fastidiado – en segundo lugar… nunca le he visto con ningún muchacho así que no creo que esté comprometida… ni menos casada… y en tercer lugar… si yo pude perdonarte… ¿Por qué no lo haría ella? Ni que hubieras hecho algo grave…

(Autora: "Que equivocado está Inuyasha")

Miroku se convenció con estas explicaciones.

-¿Me prestas tu auto? – preguntó con cara de ruego.

-¿Qué más da…? – Respondió Inuyasha lanzándole las llaves - Está en el estacionamiento.

-Oh… bien… - contestó Miroku alegre mientras miraba las llaves - ¿Y será que podrías cederme tu apartamento mientras este aquí?

-No abuses de tu suerte – contestó Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño.

-Jejeje… - rió Miroku mientras una gota resbalaba por su frente – debía intentarlo…

Fin Flash Back

Se encontraba ya frente a la casa. Se armó de valor y tocó el timbre. Al momento se escuchó los pasos de alguien dirigiéndose a la puerta, la sombra de esta apareció a través del vidrio, Miroku sentía su corazón salirse de su pecho mientras la puerta se abría y en ella aparecía una mujer muy familiar… de cabello corto y ojos color marrones y piel clara observó el joven rostro de la Señora Hiray. La madre de Sango. Que le sonrió un poco.

-¿En que puedo ayudarle? – preguntó la señora cariñosamente mientras se limpiaba las manos con el delantal parecía haber estado cocinando. Miroku se dio cuenta que tal vez no reconoció quien era.

-Mucho gusto en volver a verla señora Hiray – saludó Miroku amablemente - ¿Sango está en casa?

La mujer pareció reaccionar de pronto como si un balde de agua helada cayera encima de ella, su expresión se tensó y su sonrisa desapareció en segundos.

-¿Quién le busca? – preguntó mirando con el ceño fruncido a Miroku

-Yo… - respondió Miroku con rapidez - ¿me recuerda? Soy Miroku Kamilla… era amigo de Sango cuando estaba en la secundaria…

La señora Hiray parecía más sorprendida que antes y sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados como si no se hubiera dado cuenta hasta ahora de quién era el muchacho.

-¿Esto es una broma o que? – preguntó saliendo con rapidez de la casa para mirar fijamente a Miroku el cual se exaltó ante la actuación de la mujer, esta apenas movía sus labios y había rastros de la amabilidad que había mostrado segundos antes. Semi cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué? – Miroku parecía confundido ante aquella respuesta… - ¿Dónde está la "Broma" en que quiera ver a Sango?

La cabeza de la señora Hiray se movieron en todas direcciones por la calle como si buscara algo y luego se fijaron de nuevo en los ojos de Miroku. Los músculos de la cara de la mujer se tensaron y sus labios se fruncieron.

-¿Te crees muy listo? – preguntó su voz sonaba como un murmullo rápido pero al mismo tiempo amenazante - ¿Cómo te atreves a aparecerte en este lugar sabiendo que mi marido te podría romper la cara?

-¿Romper la cara? – exclamó el hombre frunciendo el ceño – ¿Solo por que quiero ver a su hija?

-Lárgate de aquí… no quiero que vuelvas a hacerle daño a mi familia – por último la mujer volvió a entrar a la casa y le cerró la puerta en su cara.

Miroku estaba algo sonrojado por el enojo.

-¿Pero… que se cree? – exclamó levantando su mano para golpear la puerta con el puño - ¡Oiga! ¡QUIERO VER A SANGO! – gritó mientras aporreaba la puerta con fuerza - ¡SANGO! – presionaba desesperadamente el timbre.

-¡Lárguese! – dijo la voz de la mujer desde adentro.

-Pues me voy a quedar aquí hasta que me Sango salga – respondió frustrado sin dejar de golpear la puerta - ¡EH SANGO!

La puerta de nuevo se abrió y volvió a aparecer el rostro de la mujer.

-¡TE dije que te fueras! – gruñó enojada – tienes suerte de que mi esposo no este en casa… así que no tientes al diablo y lárgate.

-Pues no me voy hasta que vea a Sango… - dijo evitando con su mano que la mujer volviera a cerrar la puerta.

La señora Hiray le miró sorprendida por unos segundos. Luego habló con una voz algo irregular como si tratara de conservarla tranquila.

-ella no está – dijo al fin haciendo que Miroku se tranquilizara y le mirara curioso.

-¿En donde está?

-Se fue hace dos años por vuestra culpa… Está muerta… Nosotros ya no tenemos hija… - una lagrima corrió por la mejilla de la mujer y la puerta volvió a cerrarse con un golpe fuerte ante la expresión de estupefacción de Miroku.

-¿Está muerta? – repitió Miroku en un jadeo con los ojos como platos.

Aún con las palabras de la mujer latentes en su cabeza Miroku volvió a subir al auto con el ánimo por el suelo… No tenía ni idea por que la señora le había tratado de esa forma tan cortante… ¿Sango estaba muerta?… ¿Cómo era posible si Inuyasha le había dicho…? Y si no estaba muerta ¿Por qué le había tratado de esa forma? Siempre se había llevado bien con la familia de Sango ¿Por qué le había dicho que era por su culpa? ¿Qué había pasado?

* * *

Le pidieron que hiciera el turno en el día… se dirigía con rapidez al restaurante cargando a su hijo en sus brazos, a última hora su hermano le había dicho que debía quedarse a trabajar en la empresa y que no podría cuidar a Joh… así que debía cancelar hacer el turno del mediodía… y también debía buscar a Kagome en su clase aunque al menos ya se había hecho cargo de ella.

Flash Back

Tocaba la puerta con insistencia mientras observaba a su hijo recostado en la pared al final del pasillo. Lo había dejado sentado ahí para que Inuyasha no le viera. La puerta se abrió y el ojiamarillo apareció, le observó impresionado.

-¿Sango?

-ah… Inuyasha. – saltó Sango – escucha me salió un contratiempo y hoy me tocaba ir a buscar a Kagome para llevarle a desayunar. Y no lo voy a poder hacer… ¿Crees que puedas buscarla? – preguntó en forma de ruego mientras observaba de reojo a su hijo al lado de la pañalera.

-Pues… si… no me molesta irla a buscar pero… - comenzó a decir extrañado.

-Gracias… - le interrumpió.

-¿Pero por casualidad no has visto a…?

-Si… si… Apresúrate que ya va a ser la… oh… ¡No! – exclamó había visto con horror como su hijo se colocaba de pie tambaleándose un poco y comenzaba a alejarse por el pasillo fuera de su vista – ¡hasta luego Inuyasha! – se alejó corriendo por el pasillo ante la vista atónita de Inuyasha.

Fin Flash back

Había querido decirle algo… - pensaba al momento de volver a su casa. Ya al fin había informado que n podía hacer la suplencia y ahora regresaba a su apartamento con su hijo en los brazos y la pañalera colgando de su hombro - Bueno ¿Qué importaba? no pudo haberse tratado de algo demasiado importante podría enterarse des…?

-Ah… - soltó un grito había estado cruzando la calle cuando vio a un carro que venía a donde ella estaba. Cerró sus ojos abrazando a Joh con más fuerza contra su cuerpo y le dio la espalda al carro, tal vez esperando proteger al niño de esta manera pero El carro había frenado justo a tiempo y el niño estaba tranquilo.

-¿señora… – alguien bajaba con rapidez del auto y se paró frente a ella - Se encuentra bien? – preguntó la voz masculina con un acento extraño.

-Si… estoy bien gracias – se apresuró a decir Sango abriendo sus ojos y girándose para ver al hombre. Su boca se abrió dejando una expresión de sorpresa. Sus ojos se posaron en los azules de él. Se trataba de un hombre que ya conocía y hace dos años que no había visto él también le miraba sorprendido con los ojos bien abiertos y las cejas alzadas… luego se escuchó la risa del pequeño que le hizo salir de sus pensamientos y cambiar su estado de sorpresa a horror. Yoh…

Que no le hubiera reconocido por favor. Pero su expresión demostraba que si se acordaba de ella y lo afirmó cuando preguntó:

-¿Sango?

La muchacha trató de sonreír pero mostró algo parecido a una mueca.

-H-Hola – tartamudeó – Q-Que sorpre-presa.

-Si… pero… estás bien… - dijo sonriendo - acabo de estar en tu casa y tu mamá me dijo algo extraño…

Sango respiró hondo y sintió que casi se le salía el corazón por la boca. Eso no podía ser peor… pero las cosas si podían empeorar.

-¿Y… - se fijó en el niño en sus brazos que aún se reía de las expresiones divertidas que hacía su madre – Ese niño? – su mirada confusa se había posado en el niño.

-El es mi… - respondió pensando rápido – ¿sobrino? – dijo un tanto dudosa. Dios ¿Por qué le ponías en esos problemas?

-Oh… - las cejas de Miroku se alzaron bastante – No sabía que Kohaku tuviera un niño… ¿no era tres años menor que tú?

-No es hijo de Kohaku – se apresuró a decir. Había olvidado que Kohaku tenía dieciocho años, cosa que diría que el niño lo tuvo a los dieciséis años… no podía montarle ese paquete a él – Es hijo de una media hermana… - debía poner al tanto después a Botan… - y hoy me toca cuidar de él… bien un gusto volver a verte pero tengo que ir a… alguna parte lejos de aquí – murmuró las últimas frases cuando ya había dado unos pasos lejos de él pero Miroku le interrumpió el paso.

-¿Por qué no te llevo? – Preguntó colocándose rápidamente frente a ella – es mejor llevarte en auto ¿no crees? Y así tenemos tiempo para conversar. – miró la cara dudosa de ella – claro… al menos que haya algún problema por la que no quieras hablar conmigo…

Sango sonrió.

-No… no ninguno – se apresuró a decir… si le rechazaba se vería muy extraño. Eran amigos… debía comportarse como si aún fuera su amigo y como si Joh fuera su sobrino. Se montó en el asiento del acompañante con Joh en sus piernas. ¡Por favor que a Joh no se le ocurra llamarme mamá!

Miroku se montó en el asiento del conductor y al momento arrancó.

-Tu madre me dijo algo extraño – dijo una vez que el carro se puso en marcha y Sango le dijo que dirección tomar.

-¿Si…? ¿Qué… que te dijo? – preguntó tratando de sonar curiosa.

-Me dijo que me largara… que todo era culpa mía… que tu padre me rompería la cara y que además tu estabas muerta… ¿Por qué dijo eso? – sango se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa. Pero al menos Joh se había quedado tranquilo cuando sacó el tetero y se lo metí a la boca.

-Pues… la verdad mi mamá está un poco enojada conmigo… - respondió con rapidez a lo mejor si respondía bien esa pregunta y con naturalidad todo estaría arreglado y Miroku no sospecharía de nada – está aún enojada por que decidí irme de la casa y ahora me quedo en un apartamento. Y piensa que tú tienes la culpa de que tomara esa decisión. Ya que decidí mudarme unos días después que tu te marchaste. Desde es entonces dice que no tiene hija. No ha sido muy educada la verdad.

Miró a Joh. La historia no era totalmente falsa. Solo había omitido la parte de Joh… la verdadera causa principal por el resto era la verdadera historia.

-Ah… ya veo… - susurró Miroku que parecía un poco más relajado por la explicación – ¿y como se llama el pequeño sobrino?… - preguntó lanzando una mirada cariñosa al niño para luego volver su vista al frente.

-Joh… - respondió después de unos segundos Sango después de pensar que no causaría problema decirle el verdadero nombre. Se sorprendió de la tranquilidad con la que hablaba.

-Lindo nombre… ¿Cuántos años tiene?

Esto si que no lo había pensado ¿Qué tal si se daba cuenta por su edad?

-No se… - respondió un tanto dudosa – un año y algunos meses… creo.

-Ah… - Sango decidió cambiar la conversación y preguntar a Miroku sobre su vida. Mientras sacaba los gases a Joh… y llegaron al apartamento.

-Bueno… eh… gracias… - dijo bajando.

**-¿**No quieres que suba para que hablemos? – preguntó rápidamente Miroku.

-Oh… no Miroku – negó Sango – digo horita tengo cosas que hacer y…

-Entiendo, debes cuidar a Joh… ¿verdad? – miró al pequeño que estaba con sus ojos cerrados recostada su cabeza en el hombro de Sango durmiendo como un pequeño angelito.

-Si… - respondió con rapidez – pero gracias por traerme.

-Sabrás que hoy es la exposición de cuadros en la universidad… supongo que irás ¿no?

-Claro… - contestó Sango con la voz algo apagada.

-Genial. Entonces Nos veremos allá.

Miroku se adelantó para darle un beso en la mejilla a la chica que se quedó petrificada.

-Estas igual de linda que siempre – susurró – y te vez más hermosa haciendo de mamá…

Sango le miró impresionada. ¿Lo sabría? Lo observó yéndose. No podía ser… había sido muy convincente. Él no podría… No…

Se dio media vuelta y subió a su apartamento.

COntinuará...

**Me pongo la meta de actualizar el próximo capi el Sabado. lo prometo. así que pendiente. Bien!! gracias por leer y por ser pacientes.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola!! se que dije que actualizaria este sabado... pero se me paso por alto... tantas cosas que tengo en la cabeza que se me está olvidando todo. por fa en verdad perdon... aqui el capi. una semana después... gracias por sus comentarios y su interes..**

** Por fin un capi única y exclusivamente Kagome/Inuyasha. Espero y les agrade… no es muy largo… por que lo complementa el siguiente capi.**

**Creo que en este capi va a ser de sufrimiento para el pobre Inuyasha… jejeje. Espero que no les parezca fastidioso… es que se debe dejar la incógnita para el próximo capi, además... que creo que les va a parecer corto. gomen..**

**capítulo 10: Inuyasha/Kagome: ¿Cómo decir "Te amo"?**

Llegó justo a la hora en que sonó el timbre para receso… Kagome salió del salón guiada como siempre por el escuadrón de chicos… que le miraban atontados.

-Con permiso… con permiso… - decía apartando a los muchachos a su paso que le interponían el paso a donde estaba Kagome - ¡A un lado…! – dijo en voz alta ya harto por que los de al frente no le prestaran atención - ¡He dicho que se quiten! – gruñó al llegar a donde estaba Kagome – No necesita ayuda de nadie más ¿Entendido? – dijo con su típico comportamiento celópata. Y los muchachos al instante se alejaron.

-¿Inuyasha? – preguntó Kagome un tanto divertida – siempre tienes tu manera de aparecerte ¿no?

Inuyasha se sonrojó al verla sonreír…

-Pues… no se iban… - respondió algo apenado.

-No importa. Me alegra que seas tú el que me lleve… pero ¿Dónde está Sango? – preguntó – Pensé que ella me buscaría…

-Me pidió que viniera hoy… - ella se agarró del brazo de él como siempre y él se sintió sonrojar al máximo. ¿Por qué lo hacía sentir de esa manera…? Hasta se sentía que caminaba con zapatos de plomo.

-¿Todo esta bien Inuyasha? – preguntó Kagome extrañada.

-S-Si… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Inuyasha le miró de reojo nervioso con la cara levantada sin girarle a verle ya que se sentía paralizado. ¿Podría ser que se diera cuenta? ¿Qué ya supiera lo que él sentía? ¿Por qué cuando se está enamorado había que ponerse tan nervioso?

-Es que… no sé, te siento algo tenso – Y era verdad lo que decía, el brazo de Inuyasha parecía que ni siquiera fuera humano ya que estaba rígido.

-No se a que te refieres… - respondió tratando de sonar tranquilo pero su voz temblaba un poco.

-Lamento si dije algo ayer que te molestara – susurró Kagome bajando su mirada algo triste – Te fuiste sin decirme nada. Si hice algo mal…

Casi llegaban al final del pasillo, el lugar estaba extrañamente vacío. Tal vez ya todos habían bajado a almorzar. Inuyasha se detuvo, se colocó frente a ella y le levantó con delicadeza el rostro mientras que con la otra mano le sujeta con suavidad el brazo para que se detuviera. Kagome tenía un rostro hermoso tan angelical, y sus ojos claros que algunas veces se mostraban vacíos les parecieron los más lindos que hubiera visto nunca.

-¿Qué… pasa? – preguntó Kagome lentamente algo nerviosa.

-Entiende esto Kagome… tú nunca has hecho nada para ofenderme o molestarme… Todo lo contrario. Disfruté el estar contigo ayer, me hiciste ver una infinidad de cosas que yo creía perdidas, eres maravillosa… - pudo notar como las mejillas de ella tomaban un color escarlata claro dándole un toque más inocente. Era el momento para decirle… - Me fui ayer por que… por que me di cuenta… me di cuenta que tu…

-¡Mi querida Kagome!… - saltó alguien empujando a Inuyasha a un lado y colocándose frente a Kagome para tomar sus manos y envolverlas con las suyas… - ¡Que gusto volverte a ver… he estado buscándote por todas partes desde aquel día en que nos vimos… ¿TE acuerdas de mi Kagome? Soy Kouga…

Inuyasha después de asegurarse el no perder el equilibrio se puso a su lado respirándole en la oreja, furioso con el lobo rabioso de Kouga ¿Por qué era tan inoportuno?

-Kouga… pues si me acuerdo de ti… - respondió con amabilidad Kagome sonriendo un poco.

Inuyasha se quedó con la boca abierta mientras que Kouga sonreía radiante. ¿Podría ser que Kagome pensara en el lobo sarnoso?

-¡Pues permíteme ser tu acompañante en el almuerzo bella damisela! – se apresuró a agregar – nos hemos conocido tan poco…

-Oh… lo siento – respondió con delicadeza – pero, estaba apunto de ir a almorzar con Inuyasha… ¿Dónde está?

-Estoy aquí Kagome… - contestó Inuyasha saliendo de su shock y entrando a un tono más anímico mientras le quitaba a Kagome las manos de Kouga de las suyas y se colocaba frente a ambos - ¡Ya la escuchaste lobo sarnoso! ¡Lárgate!

-¡Pero bella Kagome! ¿Cómo puedes estar con esta ingrata bestia?

-¿Cómo dijiste? – dijo Inuyasha alzando su voz, ya una vena se estaba formando en la cien – vuélvelo a repetir lobo pulgoso… y verás como te parto la…

-Inuyasha por favor no pelees – detuvo Kagome sujetándole de la mano.

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero Kagome? Es salvaje… temo por tu vida si estás con este hombre…

A Kagome le resbaló una gotita por la frente. Defendería a Inuyasha si él no hubiera tratado de la misma forma a Kouga.

-Estaré bien, tranquilo… gracias por preocuparte…

-Pero aún así no puedo…

Comenzó a reclamar Kouga cuando Inuyasha hizo como si saludara a alguien tras él…

-Ah… Hola Ayane…

Kouga se puso pálido y Inuyasha encontró su oportunidad tomó de la mano a Kagome y luego le susurró al oído…

-Corre – la jaló y comenzaron a correr por lo que quedaba de pasillo.

-¡Hey! – gritó Kouga cuando se dio cuenta de que ya se habían alejado.

-¿Quién es Ayane? – preguntó Kagome al llegar al final de las escaleras. Esta sonreía por la ocurrencia de Inuyasha.

-Una chica que está enamorada de Kouga – respondió con rapidez Inuyasha – Kouga siempre le anda huyendo… - rió entre dientes de una forma burlona.

Llegaron al restaurante de siempre pidieron la comida y en cuestión de minutos se la llevaron… comían mientras Kagome comenzaba a hablar sobre algo referido a un concierto de violín que iba a realizar Tokio dentro de un mes un hombre llamado "Diggle" procedente de Italia…

-¿Quieres ir? – preguntó Inuyasha que apenas había escuchado la mitad de lo que decía por que siempre se distraía cuando le miraba.

-Me gustaría pero es un poco… - la sonrisa de Kagome se borró – no importa igual ya he escuchado todas sus piezas…

Se quedaron en silencio… Inuyasha observaba a Kagome que miraba hacia sus manos, pero sabía que no podía ver… él también bajó su mirada armándose de valor para poder hablar…

-Kagome… - habló algo dudoso.

-¿Si Inuyasha? – levantó su mirada curiosa…

Inuyasha enrojeció al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de ella. debía decirlo… debía decirlo…

-Kagome… tu… me…

-¡Kagome! – le interrumpieron. Inuyasha casi se cae para atrás ¿Por qué debía pasarle eso? Midoriko se acercaba a donde ellos estaban sentados con una sonrisa en sus labios… y abrazó a su sobrina que le devolvió el abrazo sonriendo de igual forma.

-Hola tía… - saludó entusiasmada.

-Me alegra que Inuyasha te acompañe a almorzar… - miró con una mirada dura al chico - ¿Ya se reconciliaron?

-Si… por supuesto hace tres días creo… - respondió sin darle importancia.

-Ah… bien… - dijo aún dudosa y volvió su vista a Inuyasha – La pintura está excelente Inuyasha, te pondré la calificación luego pero para eso debes estar presente tú… hoy será la presentación si quieres asistir…

-Si… si… - respondió Inuyasha asintiendo.

-Bien… - dijo volviéndose a ver a Kagome – Cuídate mucho mi pequeña… - susurró dándole un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo. Vio por encima de su hombro a Inuyasha con una mirada severa. Para luego irse.

Salieron del restaurante después de este pequeño encuentro con Midoriko y caminaban por la calle.

-Creo que vamos a tener que irnos en un taxi… - habló Inuyasha – presté mi auto a un amigo y aún no me lo ha…

-No importa… - respondió Kagome sin prestar atención al comentario – me gusta estar contigo…

Inuyasha volvió a enrojecer.

-Eh… Kagome…

-Dime… - pidió dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-La verdad es que tu me…

Por tercera vez una voz volvió a interrumpirle… se trataba de Miroku que se había estacionado frente a ellos.

-Hola Inuyasha… - saludó… bajando del auto - ¿Qué pasa? Tienes la cara casi completamente roja ¿Ocurre algo?

Inuyasha estaba apunto que estallaba de la rabia… ¿Por qué debía pasarle eso a él?

-No pasa nada Miroku – murmuró entre dientes…

-Eh… bien… - aceptó Miroku mirando dudoso a su amigo.

-Oh… tú debes ser la bella Kagome ¿no? – dijo tomando la mano de Kagome y dándole un rápido beso – mucho gusto yo soy Miroku Kamilla el mejor amigo de Inuyasha…

A Kagome le sonaba ese nombre… le era familiar pero… ¿De donde?

-Mucho gusto – respondió con amabilidad – ¿le conocía de alguna parte?

-Oh… no creo… es que Inuyasha me ha hablado de ti… - contestó con rapidez e Inuyasha enrojeció por la vergüenza.

-¿En… en serio? – repitió alegre dirigiendo su rostro ha Inuyasha.

Montaron en el carro. Inuyasha en el asiento del conductor. Kagome en el asiento trasero y Miroku el de acompañante.

-Inuyasha es muy amable en llevarme a la casa – dijo Kagome explicándole a Miroku como se conocían…

-Oh… no me imaginé que fueras… - le había dicho que era ciega. Miroku giró su mirada a Inuyasha con las cejas alzadas.

-Desde pequeña…

-¿Y que Miroku… encontraste a Sango? – preguntó Inuyasha interrumpiendo la conversación.

¿Sango? Y de pronto Kagome recordó. ¡Miroku! Ese era… se quedó con la boca abierta impresionada.

-Si… de una forma muy particular, casi le atropello… - respondió Miroku.

-¿Y que pasó, hablaste con ella? – la que preguntó fue Kagome y ambos chicos le miraron extrañados. Pareció interpretar su silencio por que continuó hablando con rapidez – digo soy su amiga y me preocupa eso de que dijiste que casi le atropellas…

-No pasó nada… - respondió Miroku – si hablamos, la llevé a su casa y estaba con un niño…

-¿Un niño? – repitió Inuyasha extrañado y Kagome respiró profundo.

-si… me dijo que era su sobrino – explicó. Kagome expulsó el aire algo tranquila – se llama Joh, un niño muy lindo… la verdad… - agregó frunciendo el ceño.

El auto se detuvo e Inuyasha acompañó a Kagome hasta la puerta de su casa.

-Gracias… por traerme de nuevo… - agradeció y sin previo aviso le abrazó de improvisto… Inuyasha correspondió a su abrazo con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

-No hay problema… - contestó en un susurro. La muchacha se dio la vuelta para entrar a la casa cuando…

-Kagome… - llamó Inuyasha por cuarta vez ese día.

-¿Si? – volvió de nuevo su rostro a él.

-Todo el día he querido decirte…

Le miró intensamente ella se mostraba con su cara curiosa e inocente… hubiera dado cualquier cosa con tal de poder abrazarla en ese momento y decirle que la amaba… pero las palabras no le salían…

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Kagome que ahora lucía preocupada.

Inuyasha Escuchó el palpitar de su corazón, era increíble que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta.

-He querido preguntarte… - pregúntale "si quiere ser tu novia" pensaba Inuyasha con insistencia "Vamos hazlo" – quiero preguntarte si tu…

Kagome estaba completamente interesada en lo que diría.

-¿…Quieres ir esta noche a la presentación con migo? – las palabras brotaron de su boca casi sin poder evitarlo.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca desagradable. Tan cerca que había estado. Kagome sonrió:

-Si me encantaría… ¿Me pasas buscando?

-Claro…

Vio a Kagome entrando y cerrar la puerta.

-¡Estúpido! – Exclamó furioso en voz alta dándose un golpe con la mano en la frente - ¡Eres un estúpido Inuyasha! Todo el día interrumpiéndote y cuando tienes la oportunidad no le dices nada… Eres un BAKA bien grande… ¿Qué te costaba decirle que la amabas? – se preguntó dándose la vuelta y volviendo al auto.

Donde lo esperaba Miroku… con las cejas fruncidas… no hablaron hasta que hubieran puesto en marcha su auto.

Pero… había algo que no sabía el pobre Inuyasha… la verdad era que Kagome si se había dado cuenta de todo… y ahora se encontraba tras la ventana de la sala que le ocultaba de la vista con una cortina y había escuchado todo por lo que Inuyasha se quejaba. Y escuchado el auto ponerse en marcha. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron…

"Por eso era que Inuyasha se comportaba tan extraño" pensó la muchacha que tenía ambas manos sobre su pecho… sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza…

-Si sentí tu corazón Inuyasha – susurró para sí misma - ¿No sentiste el mío? – preguntó cerrando sus ojos y recostándose en la pared – Yo también te amo… - susurró con las mejillas bastantes rojas…

**Notas finales: No culpen a Inuyasha por ser tan Baka… ya deben saber que ese momento es el que más cuesta trabajo en la vida… y en el que uno más se pone nervioso. Lo quería expresar de ese modo.**

**Discúlpenme, tal vez muchos estaban esperando que Inuyasha se lo dijera… pero Kagome pues se dio cuenta por si sola… jejeje. El próximo capi va a llamarse "Exposición de obras de arte" y va a ser muy interesante para los amantes de Inu/Kag.**

**Bien hasta el próximo capi… no se olviden comentar. Pliiisss…**

**Capítulo Próximo: La exposición de obras de arte.**


	11. La exposicion de obras de arte

Bien, en primer lugar aclaro que yo no soy mary-hinata, soy kaoru tsukimine en su cuenta, ultimamente se ha encontrado muy ocupado por lo que de ahora en adelante yo me encargare de actualizar sus dos historias de inuyasha con los capitulos que me pasa, o al menos asi sera hasta que pueda desocuparse

bien, bien, depsues de tanto tiempo sin capi tanto blablabla debe aburrir no? sin mas les dejo el sgte capitulo

**Parte XV: Una noche maravillosa.**

Kagome se había arreglado con la ayuda de su madre. Iba a usar el vestido que su madre había utilizado la primera vez que salió con su padre. Razón por la que estaba emocionada, su madre no le dejaba de decir lo hermosa que se veía con el vestido y que su sueño de que algún día le utilizara se estaba realizando. Por lo que le había contado su madre… el vestido de un color negro con lentejuelas que brillaban a la luz, sin mangas que dejaba todo los hombros al descubierto. Y por lo que sentía ajustado… desde su torso hasta las rodillas donde terminaba con unas zapatillas altas.

-¿Crees que podrás caminar con estos? – preguntó su madre dudosa mientras ella caminaba con las zapatillas de tacón alto.

-Si, creo… - respondió deslizándose suavemente y sin tropiezos. Recordaba cuando estaba pequeña y se ponía esas zapatillas para jugar.

Luego sintió como su madre arreglaba su cabello en una cola alta con algunos mechones sueltos y le decía que le colocaría una peineta para adornarle el cabello. Luego le colocó unos zarcillos largos que dijo su madre tenía "brillantes". Le colocó algunas pulseras cuando escucharon el timbre de entrada.

Kagome sintió su corazón latir con insistencia.

-Yo abriré – dijo su madre alejándose a la puerta de entrada. Escuchó como saludaba al joven y la voz de Inuyasha llegó del piso inferior.

-¿Ya Kagome está lista?

Al escucharle Kagome se levantó y salió lentamente sabía donde estaba las escaleras que iban al piso inferior.

Saludó a la señora Higurashi y luego preguntó por Kagome. Cuando la mujer se iba a girar se quedó con la boca abierta sorprendido. Kagome se encontraba bajando con elegancia por las escaleras que iban al piso superior, estaba totalmente hermosa, le miraba (parecía que le miraba)… y sintió la cosquilla en su estómago que le recordaba la ya conocida sensación de nerviosismo.

-Ka… Kagome – jadeó sin aliento. Inuyasha se acercó y la esperó al pie de la escalera donde tomó su mano y ella la recibió con gusto reconociendo tu tacto – estás… preciosa.

-Gracias – respondió sintiendo sus mejillas encendidas.

-¿Nos… vamos? – tartamudeó el chico sonrojándose igual que su pareja. Ella asintió.

(Sango)

Sango se arregló para la exhibición que se llevaría a cabo esa noche… se había colocado un vestido color escarlata. Y el cabello largo y suelto luciendo al menos algunas trenzas como adorno. Se miraba al espejo colocándose unos aretes que recordaba le había regalado Miroku hace tres años. Observó su cuerpo que lucía una figura estupenda con ese vestido. Nadie habría pensado que había tenido un hijo, eso era una ventaja si quería mantenerlo en secreto de Miroku. Al menos su hermano Kohaku había aceptado cuidarlo esa noche.

Sonó el timbre. Salió al instante y en la puerta se encontró con Miroku vistiendo un esmoquin que se quedó observándole impresionado.

-Te ves… fantástica – jadeó al ver a la mujer, esta solo asintió cordialmente como si apenas le conociera, y se montó junto a él en la limosina que había traído.

-En verdad no era necesario esto – dijo luciendo impresionada por el detalle.

-Pero quise hacerlo… - replicó Miroku tranquilo – hace dos años que no nos veíamos, creo que es justo esto ¿no lo crees?

(Kagome/Inuyasha)

Habían llegado a la universidad, en la puerta yacía un cartel con el título "Exhibición de obras de arte en el salón 5B lado oeste". Entraron, (La limosina se había parado en la puerta de entrada) ese día era muy importante para los estudiantes de aquella institución ya que además de que era un evento importante y reconocido, podrían exhibir y vender sus obras de arte. Entraron, con Kagome tomada del brazo de Inuyasha que lucía totalmente feliz y nervioso. Caminaban por el pasillo.

-¿Estás nervioso? – preguntó Kagome dulcemente en un susurro, tal vez había sentido sus latidos.

-No… no… - mintió Inuyasha que le avergonzaba admitir algo así.

-Pues yo si lo estoy… - respondió sonriéndole – es la primera vez que vengo a un evento. Me alegra que me hayas invitado Inu… no quisiera estar aquí con alguien que no seas tu…

Inuyasha sintió sus mejillas sonrojar, Kagome sabía las palabras para avergonzarlo. Abría su corazón y él aún no lo hacía. (O aún no se había dado cuenta de que ya lo había hecho)

Entraron a la sala esta se encontraba magníficamente decorado con cortinas de terciopelo azules y las paredes eran adornados por los cuadros de los estudiantes, ya habían algunos hombres observando los cuadros e inspeccionándoles bien… observó a Kouga a unos pasos de ellos que le mostraba una de sus pinturas a una pareja que le escuchaban al parecer interesados.

-Vamos por aquí – dijo fijándose en una parte lo más alejado de donde estaba ese lobo para no tener un entrometimiento indeseado.

Se fueron a donde se encontraban la mayoría de las personas observando un único cuadro y al llegar tan cerca como para verlo no se extrañó en que fuera el cuadro que él acababa de realizar.

-Muchas Felicidades ¡Es Fantástico! – dijo una voz masculina. Un hombre regordete se había acercado a donde estaba él con Kagome y al momento los demás comenzaron a rodearle. Pronunciando rápidamente ofertas para su pintura.

-No está en venta… - respondió Inuyasha. Pero a su alrededor aún continuaban hablando y no le escucharon.

-Te podría ofrecer 1500 niño pero es mejor que no te hagas de rogar para con el precio si quieres que te lo pague ahora… - le decía el señor regordete.

-No se vende. – repitió rotundamente mientras otra señora decía:

-Pues yo te ofrezco 2000…

-He dicho que ¡no está en venta! – exclamó con una vena en la cien palpitando peligrosamente, tomó la mano de Kagome y se alejó de los compradores que miraron atónitos.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué no quisiste vender el cuadro? Pensé que para eso pintabas…

-No lo quiero vender ¿bueno? – admitió Inuyasha subiendo algo su tono de voz exasperado. Kagome se sintió cohibida al momento y bajó su mirada arrepentida.

-Disculpa, no quería molestarte…

EL ojiamarillo se enterneció de pronto al mirar la expresión de Kagome.

-No… discúlpame tu a mí… enserio… soy… soy un idiota… no debí hablarte así es que estaba algo estresado por esos compradores ¿Sabes? – se explicó bajando su tono de voz y tranquilizándole.

-Ah… entiendo…

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos… hasta que Inuyasha tomó su mano y le susurró:

-Perdóname… - susurró – Vamos… vayamos al balcón.

Kagome se dejó arrastrar por la mano de su querido Inuyasha sin protestar… "Confío en ti Inuyasha te seguiré a donde sea"

(Sango/Miroku)

Habían llegado a la presentación. Vio algo desanimada donde se exhibía su cuadro. Y no había ningún comprador observando todos estaban formando un barullo por que trataban de hablar con uno de los artistas y al momento vio como Inuyasha salía jalando a Kagome de ese lugar y se iba a una esquina alejada.

Comenzaron a caminar observando los cuadros y pinturas y comentando distraídamente sobre estas. Sango se sorprendió al descubrir que Miroku conocía sobre pinturas y parecía apreciar el arte pictórico, y lo que transmitía cada obra. Y se detuvo a admirar junto a Sango la pintura de Inuyasha titulada.

-"Un Perfecto y Cálido verano en Japón" – leyó al pié del cuadro – Por Inuyasha Takeuchi…

-Esplendido en verdad – admitió Sango admirando la obra – La belleza del Verano en el Japón, contrastada con la delicadeza y hermosura de la mujer… Encontró a la modelo perfecta... y las flores de cerezo, en verdad contrastan con el resplandor que emite Kagome… y da la sensación de estar en un lugar de total calma y tranquilidad. Un perfecto verano.

Miroku escuchó con detenimiento el análisis de Sango, era totalmente brillante la forma en la que se expresaba y se veía tan hermosa contemplando el cuadro, pero luego vio como la tristeza se reflejó en ella al fijarse en un cuadro a tan solo algunos metros del de Inuyasha.

(Kag/Inu)

Sentía la suave brisa rozar su rostro… haciendo olvidar todo… disfrutar ese lugar tranquilo alejado de los comentarios de las personas adentro en aquel lugar, y sintió la presencia de Inuyasha y la aproximación del muchacho… de pronto sintió el cálido aliento de este sobre sus labios, y se quedó paralizada, no podía ver… pero podía sentirlo… estaba cerca muy cerca de ella, tanto que sentía su respiración agitada y el palpitar de su corazón sonando como uno en sus oídos o ¿era tal vez su propio palpitar?

-Kagome – susurró Inuyasha. Se encontraba a tan solo unos centímetros de sus labios de rozarlos y movía su rostro lentamente como sintiendo ya los dulces labios de ella sobre los suyos…

-Dime – respondió Kagome sin aliento.

-Tengo… algo que decirte – volvió a susurrar cerrando sus ojos y levantando una de sus manos para tocar su sonrojado rostro, pero no lo hizo… se mordió sus labios y apenas rozó los de ella haciendo que esta se estremeciera tan solo con este mínimo contacto… esto le dio ánimos para continuar – quería decirte… desde ayer… que desde el momento en que te vi… tu… me has cambiado…

-Cambiado – repitió Kagome en un susurro casi inaudible.

-Cambiado – aclaró de nuevo volviendo a cerrar sus ojos para dejarse llevar por el aliento y la cercanía de sus cuerpos… se acercó mucho más a ella para que sus pechos se rozaran y sintió un calor intenso recorrerle – nunca he conocido… nunca creí volver a sentir esto por alguien… eres increíble… yo creo que…

Kagome sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora.

-Yo creo que… te am…

La puerta hacia el balcón se abrió de golpe y en ella apareció una mujer de cabello corto y ojos maliciosos que sonrió un poco.

-Oh… disculpen la intromisión – habló con voz melosa y sin arrepentimiento haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran y se alejaran unos pasos como si se tratara de un reflejo – Tanto tiempo sin verte Inuyasha…

Inuyasha dirigió una mirada a la mujer que había interrumpido y se quedó atónito mirándole horrorizado.

(Miroku/Sango)

Tendría problemas si no vendía un cuadro pronto estaría en una quiebra, el dinero que ganaba solo alcanzaba para la comida y los materiales que le exigían en esa universidad, ya le había pedido bastante dinero a su hermana para poder enviar a su hijo a una guardería en la semana para cuando ellos estuvieran trabajando, no podría pedirle más…

-Esto es muy bueno – dijo Miroku haciendo que Sango saliera de su ensimismamiento y se fijara en donde estaba este. Se encontraba observando su cuadro con interés.

Sango arqueó una de sus cejas.

-Lo dices por que quieres agradarme – respondió con resentimiento.

-No, en serio… - se defendió – es fantástico, en serio… mira los colores claros, el agua cristalina con los reflejos del atardecer una imagen perfecta, muy buena en verdad… - analizó con una mano en la quijada como si inspeccionara el cuadro.

-Es bueno escucharlo de un doctor… - habló Sango sarcástica – me gustaría que fuera uno que no conociera…

-¿Por qué no crees que me interesaría en tu cuadro?... es más lo deseo para mí… te lo compro…

-Miroku… no tienes por que…

-Lo quiero comprar…

-Miroku…

-He dicho que lo compro… ¡Que mala vendedora eres! No deberías poner tantas protestas… - dijo burlonamente.

-Está bien… tu pon lo que quieras pagar por él. Creo que eres el único comprador.

-De eso te equivocas… - dijo la profesara Midoriko que se había acercado a donde estaban estos – hay alguien interesado en tu cuadro… se verán mañana aquí ¿bueno?

-¿En verdad? – preguntó Sango sin poder creérselo – dice que está muy pero muy interesado en obtener un cuadro así… mañana estará en este lugar así que mañana vienes…

-Está bien…

Midoriko se alejó.

-Entonces yo también vendré cualquier cifra la duplicaré…

-NO tienes por que…

-Dije que quiero ese cuadro y lo quiero… ¿Tomamos algo? – tomó dos copas de uno de los camareros que pasaba por su lado y le ofreció una a Sango que lo tomó al instante.

-Pero si es mi querida Hermana – habló una voz femenina emocionada a sus espaldas. Ambos volvieron para ver a la que había hablado.

Una mujer de cabello azul oscuro y largo les miraba sonriente.

-¿Es tu cuadro Sango? – preguntó observando el cuadro a sus espaldas.

-Si… Botan es mi cuadro – respondió sonriendo Sango después de abrazar cariñosamente a su hermana.

-Felicidades… es muy hermoso… ¿Y tu eres…?

-Ah… Miroku Kamilla – respondió rápidamente Miroku estrechando su mano. Botan alzó sus finas cejas.

-¿Miroku? – Miró a su hermana – pensé que estabas en el extranjero.

-Pues si… volví por un mes… después debo regresar para continuar con mis estudios…

-Ah… pues mucho gusto, yo soy Botan Hiray, hermana de Sango – se presentó mientras le quitaba la copa de las manos a Sango sin su consentimiento – Gracias – se lo llevó a sus labios.

-A sí que tu debes ser la madre del pequeño Joh ¿No? – preguntó Miroku comprendiendo quien era.

Botán casi se iba ahogando con la bebida alcohólica y Miroku le sostuvo el vaso mientras tosía. Sango abrió sus ojos de manera alarmante cuando Botán le miró sin comprender.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Dije algo que no debía? – preguntó Miroku.

-Oh… no… claro que no, si no que… - miró a Sango amenazadoramente – pensé que no nos conocíamos. ¿Cómo es que sabes de Joh?

-Cuando volví a encontrarme con Sango hoy pues ella estaba con el pequeño Joh…

-Ah… ¿y le dijiste que era mi hijo? – preguntó alzando sus cejas a Sango que le hacía señas a la espalda de Miroku para que cambiara el tema se tranquilizó al recibir la mirada desconfiada de Miroku.

-¿Por qué no debería decírmelo? – empequeñeció sus ojos al fijarlo desconfiadamente en Sango y luego en Botán. Ataba cabos sueltos.

-Por que dijimos que sería un secreto… - respondió Botan con tranquilidad – verás… yo NO QUIERO que el padre de la criatura se entere de que es hijo suyo… - miró a Sango acusadoramente mientras Miroku fruncía el ceño.

-¿Cómo? – Exclamó enojado - ¿Cómo es posible que hagas eso? Es imperdonable en verdad ¿Por qué negarías un hijo a su padre?

-Mis razones tendré… - respondió claramente enojada tal vez por la intromisión de Miroku – Bien… debo ir a con Ayame que debe estarse preguntando donde me habré metido…

Y se alejó dejando la copa con la mitad del líquido transparente en las manos de Sango.

Después de este encuentro, Sango se sintió incómoda cuando Miroku comenzó a criticar a su hermana.

-Perdona que te diga esto Sango… - Habló mientras tomaba vino y miraba el lugar por donde se había perdido la mancha azul del cabello de Botán entre la gente – será tu hermana y todo pero es de procedencia mala… mira que negarle su padre su hijo, ¿Qué ser sin corazón sería capas de hacer eso…? Deberías hablar con ella y hacerle entrar en razón yo lo haría pero…

-¿Quién eres tu para juzgar lo que ella hace Miroku? – Se molestó Sango frunciendo el ceño - ¿Sabes acaso las razones por la que no le dijo nada al papá?

-No pero… - aceptó Miroku y le miró fijamente sin poder creer lo que escuchaba – Espera un momento ¿Por qué te enojas? ¿Tú estás de acuerdo con lo que ella hace? – preguntó con voz enojada.

-¿Y que si lo estoy? – dijo en un hilo de voz mientras apretaba sus puños y los dientes. Sango estaba totalmente resignada por la forma en la que él hablaba, era como si se estaba refiriendo a un monstruo, a un ser indeseable.

Miroku parecía totalmente atónito y sorprendido por la respuesta.

-Sango… ¿Sabes lo que es eso? – preguntó con calma tratando de hacerle entrar en razón, se acercó más – escucha… negar un hijo a su padre… eso es algo imperdonable, le hará un daño a ambos seres, su hijo por que no conocerá a su padre y el padre por que no tendrá la dicha de saber que es un hijo… ¿Tu lo harías? Un Hijo Sango ¿Serías capas de arrebatarle esa felicidad a ambos?

-Si, si el papá tiene un futuro, yo le daré todo el amor que no recibirá de su padre.

Y diciendo esto último se alejó dejando a un Miroku totalmente atónito en la misma posición en la que le había hablado.

(Inu/Kago)

Los ojos amarillos de él se quedaron fijos en los negros de ella, tal había sido la impresión de verla ahí que no había hablado, había decidido nunca volver a ver a ese ser tan despreciable, por que si ella estaba cerca eso significaba que nada bueno pasaría. Le sintió hervir la sangre por el enojo.

-Tú… ¿Qué haces aquí? – instintivamente tomó la mano de Kagome y la apretó ocultándole un poco de la mujer, no quería que le hiciera daño, esa mujer de ojos negros le recordaban a otra persona peligrosa y en la cual no se fiaría, nunca se fiaría de ella.

-Solo vine a ver tus cuadros… - respondió tranquilamente la mujer, llevaba un vestido color rojo fuego que hacía que sus ojos negros se confundieran con un brillo rojizo escalofriante, su cabello atado en una peineta adornada alta y los labios con labios color carmín.

-¿Qué pasa Inuyasha? – preguntó suavemente sintiendo el apretar de la mano de Inuyasha, parecía desconfiado.

-¿Tu nueva novia? – Preguntó alzando las cejas la mujer que se había fijado en Kagome con mirada maliciosa y curvando su labio en una sonrisa desagradable - ¿Y que pasó con Kikyo…? Ah… cierto… te dejó, ¿Y esta es su reemplazo? Mmm… ¿no te pudiste buscar a la gemela? Por que esta es idéntica a la otra…

-¿Quién es? ¿Inuyasha? – preguntó una vez más Kagome, no le agradaba esa voz maliciosa, no era una buena persona… era peligrosa.

"Inuyasha"

**Notas finales de la autora: Hola… perdón, perdón, perdonen el retraso, ojalá sigan leyendo mi historia… y no se aburran. Este capi No es muy largo y no dice mucha información, se que no he avanzado en casi nada, pero el próximo capi será mucho más largo y se dará más forma a la historia… les dirá por donde va todo… disculpen el retraso… pero tengo algunos problemitas... Sorry.**

**Les voy a adelantar algo del próximo capi:**

**Si se están preguntando ¿Quién es la mujer que apareció?, si es una mujer muy conocida, y una de las malas en la historia… No, no es Kikyo… pero les aseguro que esta va a tener mucho que ver con el pasado de Inuyasha y el próximo capi se explicara por que Inu tiene problemas con su madre.**

**Inuyasha hablará con Kagome con respecto a lo que pasó en la empresa y en el momento que ella quedó ciega.**

**Inu hablará con la profesora Midoriko.**

**Kagome se entera con respecto a la enfermedad de su madre.**

**Y… con respecto a Sango/Miroku… mmm… el próximo capi, será exclusivamente de Kago/Inu, así que la otra pareja habrá que esperar para el próximo. No se preocupen trabajo en el próximo capi… voy a continuar escribiendo hasta terminar la historia pero es que se me ocurren ideas para otra historia que toy haciendo… entonces me pongo a escribir en la otra y abandono esta… pero no preocupéis esta la voy a terminar.**

Mmmmm supongo que algunos ya se estan imaginando quien es la mujer no?? pues no creo que esten muy mal encaminados...bueno, mary ya ha comentado casi todo de este capi asi k solo les digo que hare lo posbile para publicar el sgte cap mñn por la tarde y des pues de eso lo actualizare los lunes de cada semana de acuerdo??

ojala que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar review que mary se los agradecera

sayo!!


	12. Chapter 12

Bien, raspando pero estoy cumpliendo, aun estamos lunes XD vuelvo a repetir que yo no soy mary-hinata, soy kaoru tsukimine en la cuenta de mary, de ahora en adelante yo publicar los capis cada lunes hasta k nary se desocupe y pueda hacerlo ella misma

sin mas, el capi

**CAPÍTULO 10: Te digo Todo… confío en ti.**

**Nota de la autora: Este capi contiene escenas que son actas para mayores de al menos catorce años… ya que contiene en algunas partes un lenguaje algo obsceno**

Era como si todo se hubiera quedado en silencio, tan solo había escuchado la voz fría de una mujer y era como si Inuyasha se hubiera desaparecido si no estuviera tomada de su mano pensaría que el chico se había ido…

-¿Quién es Inuyasha? – volvió a preguntar nerviosa por el silencio realizado.

-Nadie importante – respondió con un tono de profundo odio, tomó fuertemente la mano de Kagome e hizo ademán para irse pero la mujer volvió a irrumpirle su paso.

-Mucho gusto… - extendió su mano a Kagome que ni siquiera le miró - me llamo Kagura Le… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no quieres tomar mi mano? – preguntó al ver que la chica le ignoraba por completo un brillo malicioso recorrió sus ojos al fijarse en los de la chica - ¿A caso no puedes verme? – continuó antes de que le respondiera con un tono hiriente.

-Déjala… No te atrevas a acercártele - interrumpió Inuyasha bruscamente antes de que Kagome respondiera.

-Oh vamos Inu… - volvió a cortarle el paso. Ya Inu estaba al borde del estrés con aquella mujer - ¿Sabes? No nos hemos visto desde hace un año… me gustaría hablar contigo… - sus manos blancas se deslizaron (Ignorando a la acompañante de Inu) al perchero del chico… arreglándole la corbata, y aprovechando a tocar su pecho seductoramente.

Ante este acto Inuyasha le quitó las manos de encima con un gesto brusco y grosero. Sentía repugnancia por su cercanía y asco de ella.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero hablar contigo?… nos vamos – dijo a Kagome que lucía totalmente aturdida.

Entraron al salón dejando a la mujer sola en el balcón mirando con profundo odio a la chica tomada de la mano de Inuyasha.

Kagome estaba ida, no entendía nada de lo que había pasado en aquel lugar… escuchaba las conversaciones que inundaban sus oídos de pronto y entendió que la tranquilidad del balcón había desaparecido y ahora habían entrado al lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la exhibición de pinturas…

-¿Qué fue eso Inuyasha? – Dijo al momento en que se detuvieron - ¿Quién es Kagura? ¿Por qué la trataste así?

Inuyasha le miró fugazmente, ella no se había dado cuenta de la mirada de Kagura que paralizaban a cualquiera ya que era recubierto por malicia… la boca curvándose en una sonrisa burlona… los desagradables dedos blancos acercándose a él como serpientes buscando agarrar a su presa… el escalofrío cubrió su cuerpo y Kagome lo notó.

-¿Qué pasa?

Lucía como una niña pequeña que no comprendía las cosas y que no sabía el por que tener miedo de algo…

-Tengo que decirte algo… - se decidió a contarle todo – pero necesitamos un lugar donde no nos interrumpan…

Kagome asintió. Y luego salieron al patio.

(Miroku)

Algo va mal… pensó Miroku el cual ahora buscaba a Sango en medio de las personas que ahora se habían multiplicado a medida que pasaba el tiempo… ese salón era grande, divisó a una chica de cabello azul largo que hablaba animadamente con otra de cabello marrón. Se acercó con rapidez a ella.

-Con permiso – dijo educadamente interrumpiendo en la conversación para poder hablar con Botan - ¿Has visto a Sango?

-Si no lo sabes tú – fue la respuesta de Botán. Miroku sintió un deseo inmenso en hacerle cambiar de opinión en su forma de pensar… y las palabras brotaron solas de su boca.

-¿Podemos hablar? – pidió educadamente. Sabía que algo andaba mal y quería que le dijeran el que, era eso… algo en todo eso le concernía a él… y debía saber que era eso… se alejaron a una esquina, Botan le miró curiosa.

-¿De que quieres hablar?

-De tu decisión…

(Kagome/Inuyasha)

Se sentaron en un banco en el patio del colegio. Uno al lado del otro disfrutando de la compañía y la tranquilidad que albergaba ese lugar. Kagome pensó que sería capas de quedarse ahí en silencio, tan solo sabiendo que Inuyasha estaba a su lado, sintiendo su mano y el olor a pintura que se había impregnado a su piel y que le gustaba tanto.

-Te diré todo… Confío en ti…

Las palabras de Inuyasha sonaron como una suave brisa de verano que lleno de una felicidad inmensa a la persona de Kagome. Sonrió entusiasmada y no pudo evitar responder…

-Yo también confío en ti Inuyasha…

Inuyasha le miró por unos segundos con un profundo amor… tanto que se alegraba de que Kagome no hubiera podido verle ya que sus mejillas se habían sonrojados al máximo y estaba seguro de que le había visto embobado.

-Cuando estaba pequeño, te dije que mi padre murió en un accidente en su empresa… - comenzó a hablar lentamente Inuyasha, Kagome le escuchaba atenta – cuando él murió, mi madre y yo estábamos devastados… yo encontré una forma en la que entretenerme cuando pasaron los dos años… me metí en una escuela de Kendo… donde ya sabes que conocí a Kikyo…

-¿Kikyo? – repitió. No había escuchado aquel nombre antes…

-La que te dije que fue mi novia…

-Ah… - lo comprendió. Inuyasha le había contado algo sobre aquella chica, los pensamientos se le acentuaron en la cabeza: "Mi novia me dejó hace unos dos años… íbamos a casarnos" el solo pronunciamiento sobre ella hizo sentirle un vacío en el estómago, el saber que ya Inuyasha había estado enamorado y la posibilidad de que aún lo estuviera… el primer amor no era fácil de olvidar, ella no tenía ese mismo problema considerando de que Inuyasha era su primer amor… y estaba segura que el único.

-había encontrado una razón para vivir… era feliz estando con ella…

Una chispa de envidia y tristeza brotó en el interior de Kagome. A ella le hubiera encantado ser aquella persona… haberle devolvido aquella felicidad a Inuyasha… (Aún no sabía que ella ya era aquella persona)

-De la misma forma en que lo soy contigo… - estas palabras brotaron de su boca sin poder evitarlo… Kagome se quedó sorprendida y un sentimiento de felicidad se extendió por su cuerpo albergando todo su ser… sonrió radiante a un Inuyasha a su lado que estaba totalmente rojo por la vergüenza no había podido evitar decir estas últimas palabras… - Yo ya había encontrado una razón para vivir… - continuó hablando – pero mi madre aún estaba devastada… lo sentía por que algunas veces le veía llorar a escondidas… pero entonces… el presidente de la empresa donde trabajaba mi padre… - de pronto Kagome sintió como Inuyasha apretaba su mano y le temblaba un poco – consolaba a mi madre… pero yo sabía que quería más… eso hombre era repugnante, no me agradaba, pero mi madre encontró apoyo en él, comenzaron a salir juntos y al año se casaron…

-Inuyasha… - susurró Kagome, su mano había comenzado a temblar por la cólera y sin querer la había apretado aprisionando la mano de ella, Inuyasha se encontraba enojado y Kagome se había asustado por su comportamiento.

-Ah… lo siento – se arrepintió Inuyasha y soltó la mano de Kagome apenado, juntó sus dos manos y se inclinó un poco hacia delante bajando su mirada. Suspiró y continuó el relato – Me sentía arrepentido conmigo mismo… llegué a pensar que era YO el del problema… tal vez era él una buena persona y yo era sin duda el que no podía tolerar que mi madre tuviera otro hombre tras la muerte de mi padre… era egoísta, yo había encontrado felicidad con una persona que amaba… Pero no aceptaba que mi madre hiciera lo mismo…

-No eras egoísta… - interrumpió Kagome con compasión – eso es algo totalmente normal… en serio… solo extrañabas a tu padre… yo en tu lugar me habría sentido igual si mi madre hubiera comenzado a salir con otro hombre, pero creo que nunca tubo esa oportunidad teniéndome a mi en este estado.

Kagome lucía también la tristeza en sus ojos. Inuyasha sabía que ella le entendía perfectamente. Tal vez había sufrido mucho más que él. Y aún así ella era mucho más fuerte.

-Gracias… por comprenderme… - susurró – acepté que se habían casado… - continuó la historia – y que ahora él iba a ser mi padrastro… acepté que mi madre era feliz a su lado… a los dieciséis años, yo estaba tranquilo… no me llevaba bien con el sujeto pero podía tolerarlo… si hacía feliz a mi madre… - volvió a repetir lo mismo y por un segundo se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos para luego volver en sí – pasaron dos años, y pensé que me había agradado el hombre… ya al menos teníamos algunas conversaciones pero aún no era de mi confianza tal vez por que trataba de tomar el lugar de mi verdadero padre… nunca iba a dejar que ocupara ese lugar…

Kagome notó que su voz temblaba un poco la rabia estaba volviendo a él… ¿Por qué? ¿Si había dicho que había aceptado a su padrastro?

-¿Qué pasó Inuyasha? – preguntó en un susurro.

-Yo iba bien con mi novia… cumplimos otro año más de nuestro noviazgo… a los dieciocho años ya habíamos acordado casarnos… nos amábamos… yo me había mudado a un apartamento, estaba haciendo los trámites para entrar a esta universidad… me costó mucho trabajo para que me aceptaran… estaba seguro de que si decía el apellido de mi padrastro entraría fácilmente pero no quería tener nada que ver con ese ser… así que me quedé con el apellido de mi padre, entraría por mis propios méritos, dos semanas antes de presentar la prueba de admisión a esta universidad. Kikyo y yo fuimos a declarar mi compromiso a mi madre y mi padrastro… fuimos a la casa… conversamos, todo iba bien… regresamos al siguiente día, ella estaba algo cambiada por el nerviosismo, mi madre había hablado con ella la noche anterior…pero al siguiente día, Kikyo se fue… me dejó… lanzó el anillo de compromiso… y nunca más volví a verla…

-Oh… Inuyasha… - Kagome sentía compasión por Inuyasha había sufrido mucho. Y algo de remordimiento por el comportamiento de Kikyo. - ¿Pero por que lo hizo?

-Nunca me lo dijo… - su voz sonaba ronca… pero aún así continuó hablando – esas fueron los peores días de mi vida… regresé a la casa de mi madre a comentarle sobre lo sucedido… pero lo que me encontré fue mucho más de lo que esperaba… subí al segundo piso en busca de mi madre… pensé en ir a buscarle en su habitación pero había otro dormitorio que no había sido usado desde que mis padres dormían ahí y ahora ese dormitorio que no se había abierto desde hace años estaba con la puerta entreabierta, me dio curiosidad el saber el por que y me acerqué lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que estaban en algo privado…

Kagome se sonrojó entendiendo que era ese "algo privado"

-Sentí enojo en ese momento, no podía creer que mi madre había roto a su palabra de no entrar a ese cuarto con el ahora su marido, pero hubo algo más que me hizo hervir la sangre, peor que el pensamiento de que mi madre se estuviera revolcando con el desgraciado en aquel lugar.

Kagome estaba sorprendida por la expresión usada por Inuyasha. No le había escuchado nunca hablar de esa forma, pero la curiosidad le invadía ¿Qué podía hacer que Inuyasha sintiera tanto rencor?

-Escuche la voz de mi padrastro… - continuó - pero había alguien diferente dentro del dormitorio, la voz femenina no era la de mi madre, era otra mujer…

Kagome comprendió al instante lo que él decía.

-Estaba impresionado pero aún así me acerque para ver de quién se trataba… - hablaba en tono furioso, sentía la sangre galopándose en su cabeza – él estaba con su secretaria… la mujer que nos encontramos en el balcón…

Kagome soltó un grito ahogado por la sorpresa.

-Esa es la amante de mi padrastro… - explicó tranquilamente con la sangre hirviendo.

-Es… asqueroso – susurró Kagome atónita.

-Me volví loco por la rabia, entré a la habitación furioso, no me importaba que ellos estuvieran en ese lugar… - sentía como si el video del recuerdo de esa vez embargaban su cabeza y pasaba ante sus ojos como una película…

FLASH BACK

Había llegado devastado a la casa subió a la habitación de su madre, vio en el fondo la habitación que era de sus verdaderos padres, su madre no había querido usarla con su padrastro por consideración a su padre ya que aún lo amaba, cosa que Inuyasha estaba totalmente de acuerdo pero ahora la puerta estaba semiabierta y escuchó sonidos de placer que procedía desde dentro de esta… se sintió enojado por que su madre había roto el acuerdo de aquella habitación iba a irse cuando…

-Oh… oh… Naraku… - escuchó que la mujer decía el nombre de su padrastro, pero, esa no era su madre… era la voz de otra mujer…

Se acercó lentamente a la puerta y vio por la rendija…estaban ambos juntos abrazados en la cama matrimonial de sus padres. La mujer de cabello algo revuelto y agitado con sus ojos negros que siempre mostraban malicia y sus labios esbozando una sonrisa cómplice a su padrastro.

-Me dijiste que la tonta de tu esposa no osa que entres en esta habitación… - dijo burlonamente sin inmutarse a bajar la voz. Rió descaradamente burlándose de la mujer - ¡Que tonta! Si supiera que siempre hemos entrado a este lugar a hacer… cosas.

-Eres mala Kagura… - susurró el hombre divertido dándole un largo y prolongado beso.

Inuyasha no pudo soportarlo más. Entró a la habitación dando un golpe a la puerta y haciendo que los amantes se sobresaltaran…

-¿Inuyasha…? – habló Naraku tranquilamente sonriendo sin inmutarse siquiera - ¿Qué haces aquí? no te esperaba hasta este fin de semana

-¡Imbécil… Maldito mal parido!… - su voz se había amplificado unas veinte veces por el enojo. Pero ni la mujer ni el hombre parecían si quiera inmutarse por los insultos - ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a mi madre? ¡DESGRACIADO! ¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ!

No se movieron ante las palabras del chico, al contrario comenzaron a reírse.

-Oh… Inuyasha… ¿Esas son las palabras que te ha enseñado tu madre? – Habló la mujer desagradable mirándole seductoramente - Si estás celoso, aquí hay espacio para ti…

-¡ASQUEROSA INMUNDA! – Gritó Inuyasha asqueado con la mujer – lárguense ahora de la habitación de mis padres…

-A tu padre no le importará ¿Sabes? – Habló el hombre tranquilamente – Esta muerto… no creo que le importe quién tiene relaciones en su cama y quién…

-¡MALDITO! ¡SAL DE AHÍ!

-No lo haré Inuyasha – continuó hablando más firmemente sus ojos centellaron – si quieres hacer algo productivo lo mejor es que te vayas de aquí…

-No amor… yo ya tengo que irme… - dijo seductoramente Kagura al hombre… - yo tengo que hacer algunas cosas…

Se levantó de la cama sin siquiera cubrirse el cuerpo desnudo y pasó por al lado de Inuyasha… agarró la ropa que estaba en una silla y luego miró a Inuyasha que seguía atónito por el descaro de la mujer.

-voy a vestirme amor… - dijo al hombre y luego miró a Inuyasha guiñándole un ojo antes de ir al baño.

FIN FLASH BACK

Tan solo recordarlo sentía repugnancia. No podría decirle a Kagome como se comportó la mujer asquerosa esa. Como ahora le sentía un asco al verla.

-Luego de eso… salí de la casa hecho una furia… cuando regresé a mi apartamento en este lugar me di cuenta de que mi madre me había estado esperando quería hablar con respecto a la boda, quería hacer los preparativos… le dije con furia que la boda se había cancelado… estaba totalmente ciego por el enojo con respecto al hombre, tanto que me había olvidado de Kikyo por unos momentos…

FLASH BACK

-¿Qué pasa Inuyasha? ¿Qué pasó con Kikyo? – preguntó la mujer de cabello largo y piel muy blanca como la nieve. Se notaba preocupada.

-No pasa nada con ella… solo lo canceló ¿BIEN? – gritó Inuyasha furioso.

-No puedo creer que estés así por eso… ¿Pasó algo más? ¿Inuyasha?

-¡El desgraciado de Naraku!… - rugió sentía que cada centímetro de su cuerpo gritaba furioso y gritaban el odio a ese ser.

-¿Naraku? ¿Qué pasó con…?

-¡Te engaña!

-¿Qué? – la mujer parecía no comprender, sus bellos rasgos mostraron una interrogación.

-¡Ese maldito te está engañando con Kagura! – gritó. Un aire frío cruzó el lugar y todo se congeló quedando en silencio.

-Inuyasha de seguro fue tu imagina…

-¡No lo estaba imaginando! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡LOS VI EN LA CAMA! – gritó dándole una patada al escritorio que paró al otro lado de la habitación…

Se quedaron una vez más en silencio. Inuyasha ahora con un dolor en el dedo gordo del pie que le parecía algo ajeno.

-Se que no te sientes bien Inuyasha… pero no por eso vas a estar inventando…

-¡QUE NO INVENTO! – gritó enojado – Estaban en el cuarto que era tuyo y el de mi padre…

-¿Estás seguro? – preguntó la mujer dolida por la noticia.

-Los vi… - respondió Inuyasha mirándole a los ojos – Prométeme que lo vas a dejar…

-Inuyasha… no puedo creer que él…

-¡Prométemelo! – le dijo casi en una orden mirándole a los ojos. Los ojos verdes de ella le devolvieron una mirada compasiva.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Supongo que lo dejó – completó Kagome cuando él hubo terminado.

Inuyasha negó lentamente. Pero luego recordó que ella no podía verlo.

-No.

-¿No? ¿Por qué? – preguntó Kagome atónita.

-Pensó que le mentía… cuando fue a los días… ella me dijo que ya el le había explicado la situación, que yo era quien había creído que ellos se habían acostado juntos y que fui yo quien estaba dolido por que mi novia me había dejado… que me había molestado lo que él me había dicho de lo de "Seguir mi vida" que lo había insultado y le había prometido que le alejaría de mi madre…

-¿Y tu madre le creyó? – Kagome preguntó atónita abriendo su boca sorprendida.

-Supongo… - fue la respuesta de Inuyasha…

-Pero ¿Cómo le puede creer más a él que a ti?

-Yo también me enojé por la decisión de mi madre… creyó que había vuelto a mi etapa anterior cuando niño ya que cuando murió mi padre yo me había vuelto algo egoísta y ella pensó simplemente que el Shock de perder a mi novia me había afectado de nuevo…

-¡Eso es ridículo! – respondió Kagome resignada.

-Le dije que no pondría un pie en esa casa hasta que no se hubiera separado de aquel hombre… Me fui del apartamento que había comprado y me mudé aquí a la institución… han pasado dos años desde la última vez que hablé con mi madre… y he cumplido mi promesa de no ir a verla… ni siquiera me he acercado a la casa de ellos…

-Pero… aún no puedo creer que tu madre no te haya creído y haya decidido quedarse con ese hombre…

-No era fácil creer en mi Kagome… - continuó hablando Inuyasha – Ahora comprendo que tal vez los dos tengamos algo de error… ambos nos refugiamos en las personas que tal vez nos despertaban algo de pación o amor, yo me refugié en Kikyo… mi madre en ese hombre… tal vez no le dejó por que pensaba que iba a volver a caer en el vacío de la soledad que había dejado mi padre... tal vez piensa que va a volver a sufrir y está utilizando a ese ser para olvidarse del recuerdo de mi padre…

-¡Tonterías! – respondió Kagome enojada – Lo que hicieron lo hicieron mal… querer olvidar el recuerdo de su padre… se refugiaron en las personas equivocadas… debían refugiarse en ustedes mismos… solo ustedes comprenden sus dolores, tenían que superar las cosas juntos, tal y como lo hicimos mi madre y yo…

Inuyasha le miró impresionado.

-Nosotros también perdimos a nuestro padre… pero no por eso nos echamos a morir… ni tampoco mi madre se buscó a otro hombre… ella se enfocó por completo en mi, en ayudarme por mi situación… algunas veces me sentí culpable por que pensé que le estaba quitando parte de la vida a mi madre, pero ella me decía mil veces que "Yo era la razón para su existir" "Que gracias a mi ella tenía una razón para vivir" "Que yo era su refugio" de la misma forma en que ella lo era para mi… y ya ves… pudimos superar esto juntas… yo no necesité de otra persona a parte de mi madre para superar la falta de mi padre y de mi visión, al contrario ella me ofreció su amor y yo también la amo… nos apoyamos mutuamente junto con el recuerdo de mi padre… eso es lo que debieron haber hecho ustedes, afrontar esto juntos, no haberse separado… - Kagome hablaba de una forma muy consoladora, explicándole los punto erróneos con que habían procedido.

Inuyasha le miró sorprendido, en parte por que tenía toda la razón, ni su madre ni él habían tenido la fortaleza de Kagome y su madre… ellos no habían podido encontrar soluciones tan sabias; se sintió triste por el hecho de que Kagome no pudiera ver… es más había momentos en que envidiaba su fuerza espiritual pero ahora lo único que sentía era una gratitud inmensa por su apoyo y sus concejos, por la forma en la que le estaba explicando la vida, por como quería sacarlo del foso en el que había caído.

-Ojala yo hubiera quedado ciego en vez de ti… - las palabras salieron casi sin poder evitarlo, se había perdido en sus ojos ciegos, y un sentimiento de culpa le invadió.

Kagome se quedó sin comprender a sus palabras, al deseo que había dicho el joven con ese tono de culpabilidad por lo que había pasado…

-No digas eso Inuyasha… - replicó Kagome seria – No sabes la suerte que tienes…

-¿La suerte que tengo? – Repitió el joven irónico – Kagome, estuvimos en el mismo accidente, los dos perdimos a nuestros padres a la vez, gracias a ti no morí, es decir que me salvaste la vida, quedaste ciega y aún así has superado todo esto mejor que yo, que estoy sano… - dijo todo muy rápido y a Kagome no le dio tiempo para hablar a pesar de que abrió su boca varias veces con gesto de incomprensión - soy un… soy un inútil…

Kagome se quedó en silencio, parecía aturdida por lo que le había dicho Inuyasha, no comprendía por que se lo había dicho lo que si sabía era que Inuyasha estaba desolado por todo lo que había pasado… luego de unos segundos en silencio en el que preguntas invadían la cabeza de la muchacha casi mareándole procuró a hablar en un tono suave…

-¿A que te refieres con que: "Estuvimos en el mismo accidente"?

Inuyasha fijó sus ojos amarillos en lo de ella y cayó en cuenta que hasta ahora no había hablado sobre que el accidente donde perdieron a sus padres y el cual vivieron hace ocho años había sido el mismo, respiró profundo sintiéndose algo mal al contar lo que había pasado ya que no se lo había dicho antes… las escenas del incidente pasaron ante sus ojos como una película cuyas imágenes lucían tan vividas como es entonces…

Inuyasha contó que estaba con su padre dentro del cubículo, que había salido unos minutos antes del incidente por que había visto a la niña (Kagome) mirando a su padre y que él había querido conocerla… que justo cuando volvió a cerrar la puerta pasaron segundos cuando ocurrió la explosión…

Mientras Kagome recordaba su versión de la historia, recordó haber visto un niño en el cubículo donde se encontraba su padre… junto al otro hombre que lo acompañaba… pero no se había fijado mucho en este ya que tenía su vista y atención fija en su padre que le sonreía de vez en cuando a través del vidrio, ella se acercaba mucho afincó sus manos en el objeto transparente queriendo traspasarlo para poder estar cerca de su padre… luego la gran explosión, la luz ante sus ojos seguido del impulso que le despidió contra la pared… y luego de esto una oscuridad total…

Kagome cerró sus ojos aunque sabía que al abrirlos o cerrarlos igual siempre iba a ver esa oscuridad a la que ya estaba acostumbrada… que algunas veces le molestaba por que no se daba cuenta si era de noche o de día… si estaba despierta o durmiendo… pero que aún así ya se había acostumbrado a ella… tanto que hasta había llegado a amar su falta de visión ya que lo que "no te mata te fortalece", y ella había tomado aquel hecho como una nueva puerta para ver un mundo completamente diferente ante sus ojos… de estos brotaron gruesas lágrimas sin ella poder evitarlo, de esos ojos que no podían ver pero que al menos servían para mostrar sus sentimientos puros… y que ahora lloraban por el pasado y por su falta de atención, al no haberse dado cuenta de que el chico que estaba a su lado era el que había sufrido el mismo accidente que ella, en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora, uniendo más su lazo con aquel niño, que ahora se había convertido en un hombre carente de amor… tan solo pidiéndole que le libraran de la oscuridad que se habían hecho dueña de su cuerpo poco a poco.

-Kagome… - susurró Inuyasha colocándose frente a ella de rodillas, tomando sus suaves manos y apretándoles contra su pecho – perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes… - pensaba que estaba llorando por su culpa por que no le había dicho antes lo que sabía - por favor no me odies… - una de sus manos rozó la mejilla de Kagome dulcemente limpiando una de sus lágrimas al mismo tiempo que el chico colocaba una de las manos de Kagome en su propia mejilla, para sentir la calidez de ella…

Pero Kagome tenía sus propios pensamientos floreciendo en su interior… ¿Por qué nunca se había dado cuenta? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si su madre y ella se hubieran interesado en conocer a aquellas otras personas que habían sentido la misma pérdida que ellas? Habían estado tan ocupados en el caso de Kagome que se habían desviado de todo lo que estaba alrededor… de la muerte de su padre y nunca se interesaron en saber quién era el otro sujeto que había muerto junto con él…

Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, sin siquiera decir nada lo siguiente que hizo fue abrazar a Inuyasha que sabía estaba frente a ella de rodillas pidiéndole perdón cuando ella sabía que él no era el culpable de nada… más lagrimas cayeron en el hombro del chico al momento en que él correspondía al abrazo con cierta sorpresa.

-Perdóname tú a mí… - susurró Kagome segundos después cuando ya se hubo calmado - ¿Cómo no me pude dar cuenta antes?... mi madre y yo fuimos tan egoístas, ni siquiera nos preocupamos en saber quien era el otro hombre que había muerto…

-Yo tampoco me acordaba cuando te vi la primera vez…

-Pero me reconociste Inuyasha, por que aún tienes ese recuerdo tan vivido como yo, pero yo lo había apartado y tu siempre lo tenías presente… y ahora henos aquí… los dos estábamos destinados a encontrarnos de nuevo – se limpió las lagrimas con su muñeca y se alejó un poco de él… Inuyasha quedaba un poco más bajo que Kagome pero ella supo exactamente a donde dirigir su rostro para que ambos pudieran quedar frente a frente – Lo único que agradezco de ese día de todo corazón fue que al menos pude verte antes de que ocurriera el accidente y ahora tengo una remota idea de cómo eres…

Las últimas palabras petrificaron a Inuyasha y ahora era a él a quien se le humedecieron los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior, quería ayudarla, ojala pudiera hacer algo por ella… cualquier cosa…

Solo una persona observaba esta escena desde la segunda ventana del instituto… todos los demás invitados estaban viendo la exhibición y el patio se encontraba desierto a excepción de aquellos dos que hablaban sentados en el banco desde hace una hora… Midoriko se había preocupado por el retraso de los chicos ya que hace mucho que habían salido y aún no habían vuelto a entrar, pero se tranquilizó al darse cuenta de que todo estaba bien…

-Todo está bien – se repitió a si misma – todo va bien… - volvió a decir en tono tranquilizador repitiéndosela tanto a sí misma como a otra persona que estaba a sus espaldas… - no creía que ibas a venir…

La mujer se acercó lentamente a donde estaba Midoriko mirando por la ventana… llevaba unos lentes que tapaban sus ojos y una pañoleta que cubría su cabello para darle un aire misterioso a su ser… el vestido largo color negro ondeaba un poco con su andar elegante…

-No podía perderme la exhibición… lo único más importante para Inuyasha… - dijo la voz suave como si tratara de no mover sus labios ni tampoco pronunciar palabra en voz alta no vaya a ser que los chicos en el patio se dieran cuenta – hace un año que no lo veía, esta es la única forma… esta tan enojado conmigo Mido – con suavidad y sacando una mano muy blanca de su traje se quitó los lentes para poder ver mejor la escena tan conmovedora quedaron al descubierto unos impresionantes y verdes ojos – ¿Esa es la chica? ¿Tu sobrina? ¿La que está cambiando a Inuyasha?

-Si, ella es Kagome – habló con naturalidad Midoriko.

-¿Piensas que me va a ir a visitar esta vez? – preguntó esperanzada, con sus ojos brillantes.

-Eso creo… - contestó Midoriko. Ambas se quedaron en silencio ahora contemplando como Kagome y Inuyasha se daban su primer beso bajo el esplendor de la luna llena.

**Notas finales: Ups… se me hizo más largo que lo que esperaba… jejeje. Y aún no he llegado a ciertos puntos que le mencioné antes, creo que apenas esclarecí tres de ellos… pero espero que les haya gustado, ojala no les haya aburrido… bueno, no queda más que decir que dejen sus opiniones, concejos, preguntas y demás pueden hacerlas…**

**Ah… con respecto a lo que ya me habían dicho bastante de que tardo mucho… pues todos tienen mucha razón, pero ya veis que ahora he prometido que cada lunes sacare un capi… y ya saben lo prometido es deuda… jejeje. Bye…**

O.o woooo...en la otra pag k mary pone esta historia tmb la saca los lunes, increible XD nah bueno ya saben dejen reviews

sayo!!


	13. Chapter 13

**HOLA soy mary la autora!!... esta vez fue Kaoru quien no pudo actualizar... perdonen el retraso pero fue ayer que ella me dijo que no podía actualizar por que estaba en examenes. jejeje. Pero no importa aqui estoy yo... y ya pronto acabo todos los eventos, por que ahora me encuentro en finales del año escolar, es decir los últimos eventos como las graduaciones y esas cosas... y es que... ¡¡ES MI GRADUACION!! WIIIIIIII!!... ESTE AÑO ENTRO A LA UNI!!... eeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... **

**No se por que me alegro si voy a tener mucho mas trabajo, jejeje. pero no importa que aun tengo compromiso con estos fics!! asi que tranqui que los culmino... espero y les agrade. y disculpen de nuevo el retraso. **

**Capítulo 13: Mi Decisión. **

-¿A que te refieres con… "mi decisión"? – preguntó Botán haciéndose la incomprendida.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero… - contestó bruscamente Miroku fallando en el hecho de sonar tranquilo – No se que pensamientos le has inculcado a Sango con eso de que no quieres decirle nada al padre sobre el hijo… quiero hacerte entender que está mal… ¿Cómo te sentirías si el padre tomara esa decisión para contigo? Si te quitara al niño de tus manos… me preocupa la forma en la que estás procediendo (aunque casi no te conozco) pero aún así, eres la hermana mayor de Sango… y estás incrustando pensamientos erróneos en su mentalidad…

Botán se quedó mirándole atentamente sin poder evitar abrir más sus ojos por la sorpresa, no esperaba que precisamente él le hablara de esa forma…

-Estoy de acuerdo… - susurró tranquilamente

-Es que no te has dado cuenta de que… ¿Qué? – iba a seguir hablando sobre la situación cuando comprendió que Botán había dicho que estaba de acuerdo con él.

-Que estoy de acuerdo – volvió a repetir Botan – la mentalidad de mi hermana está yendo fuera de límites y se está tomando esto demasiado enserio, lamento decirte que estás hablando con la persona equivocada y que si quieres arreglarlo todo deberías decir las mismas palabras a mi hermana…

-Pero es que el problema no es tu hermana si no tu… - contestó Miroku aturdido.

-¿Estás seguro? – preguntó de una forma enigmática. Dejando atónito al chico sin comprender sus palabras… - fue agradable esta conversación pero creo que debo irme… con tu permiso.

Se alejó dejando a Miroku muy sorprendido… ¿Qué pasaba? ¿El problema de todo eso era Sango o Botan? ¿Por qué debía hablar con Sango si se suponía que la madre y la raíz de todo eso era Botan?

No tubo oportunidad de pensar más por que al fin pudo divisar a Sango… pero esta salía del salón.

-¡Sango! – dijo para llamar su atención pero la chica no se detuvo y ni siquiera volvió para verle.

Salió del salón y le vio que ya había llegado al final del pasillo, conde bajaba por las escaleras dirigiéndose al estacionamiento…

-¡Sango! ¡Espera! – Corrió siguiéndole pero una vez que hubo llegado al estacionamiento le vio tomar un taxi - ¡Sango!

-¡Me voy! – logró escuchar al llegar al taxi justo cuando la muchacha cerraba la puerta.

-Escucha Sango… - aporreaba la ventana del taxi – tengo la limosina… puedo llevarte esto no es necesario… ¡Sango!

-¿Me va a destrozar el vidrio? – preguntó el taxista haciendo ademán de bajarse del carro. Pero Sango protestó:

-No se preocupe… él no le va a dañar nada… - dijo con rapidez para que el hombre no se bajara. Bajó el vidrio obligatoriamente y le miró a los ojos – Miroku quiero irme a casa… sola.

-Pero… Sango…

-Ya me escuchaste… quiero estar sola… - esto lo dijo a modo de orden, a lo que el chico no volvió a protestar ante este hecho la muchacha se dirigió al chofer - ¡Vámonos!

Y de nuevo lo dejaron solo sin saber que ocurría… observando tristemente el lugar donde se había perdido la mujer. No sabía que ocurría. Lo que si conocía era que el caso principal de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era el pequeño Joh… pobre con tan solo dos años de edad y ya se estaban debatiendo con lo que hacer por su vida… aunque el niño no comprendiera la situación que pasaba a su alrededor igual estaba viviendo todo aquello… y estando allí, parado observando aún donde el taxi había desaparecido se hizo una promesa: buscaría el padre de la criatura. Y de una vez por todas le haría entender a Sango y a Botan lo importante que es tener una familia… y una vez que lo comprendieran le pediría a Sango, después de mucho tiempo, que formaran una familia, que él deseaba ser el padre de los hijos de ella, y que nunca dejaría que ella tuviera la necesidad de hacer lo mismo que su hermana…

Sus ojos brillaron ante los pensamientos que cruzaban por su cabeza y el plan trazado que siempre terminaba con Sango maravillada por su forma de pensar, por las molestias realizadas y por su atención para con ella, corriendo a sus brazos y aceptando ser madre de sus hijos…

Sonrió… luego se puso a pensar en como llamarían a sus hijos y cuantos tendrían:

-Con cinco bastarán… - susurró con una enorme sonrisa – mmm… me gusta el nombre Joh, me acuerdo que a Sango también le agradaba aquel nombre… solo que ya lo tiene el sobrino de Sango… - pensó en voz alta mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la limosina que estaba estacionada a casi una cuadra de donde él se encontraba, pero no le importó así podría pensar más sobre su futuro junto a Sango – que mas da… tendré que pensar en otros nombres…

(Kago/Inu)

Ya se encaminaban a la casa de Kagome en la limosina… Inuyasha le había pasado un brazo sobre los hombros de ella algo dudoso de que ella aceptara su contacto y se tranquilizó al ella recostar su cabeza en su pecho… se quedaron largo rato así hasta que a Kagome se le ocurrió preguntar con las mejillas sonrosadas:

-Eh… Inuyasha…

-Dime.

-No se si debería preguntártelo pero… eh… ¿somos novios? – preguntó dudosa. A lo que Inuyasha se sonrojó de igual modo sonriendo ante la inocencia de la chica entre sus brazos… le levantó el rostro para que quedara frente a él y se topó con los ojos de ella…

-¿tu que crees? – preguntó dulcemente dándole un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios y se quedó rozándoles suavemente con los suyos mientras sus narices se tocaban haciéndole cosquillas a Kagome y se sonrojó mucho más por este acto al sentir el cosquilleo en su estómago – Se que no te lo pregunté… pero si quieres que te lo pregunte lo haré… - se alejó para tener una mejor visión del hermoso rostro de la joven –Kagome Higurashi… ¿Me aceptas como tu novio? ¿Aunque sea un imbécil pero que promete hacer todo lo posible para hacerte feliz?

La chica sonrió antes de contestar:

-No.

-¿no? – repitió Inuyasha asustándose un poco ante la respuesta y mirándole atónito.

-No eres un imbécil… - continuó hablando en un dulce susurro acercándose más a sus labios y haciendo que Inuyasha fuera esta vez el que se pusiera nervioso – yo te llamaría un tontito…

Inuyasha sonrió tranquilo sin dejar su sonrojo…

-¿Me aceptas? – preguntó mirando a Kagome, esta había tomado su rostro con sus manos suaves y era ahora ella quien acariciaba su nariz con la suya causándole un cosquilleo…

-¿Tu que crees? – fue la respuesta antes de unir sus labios en un beso, olvidándose de todo a su alrededor… Kagome dejó que Inuyasha profundizara más el beso y lo dejó acariciar su lengua con la suya causándole un delicioso cosquilleo en esta que se extendía por todo su cuerpo… no supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron perdiéndose a esa espectacular caricias de sus labios… los primeros besos que recibía Kagome y le resultaban totalmente espectaculares y deliciosos.

-Lo tomo como un Sí – respondió Inuyasha felizmente, al momento de separarse del beso, concluyó dándole un último en la comisura de sus labios y luego se quedaron recostados, ella recostando su cabeza en su pecho mientras él le abrazaba. Inuyasha se perdió en sus pensamientos y el olor a rosas que despedía el cabello de la chica, se había sorprendido por la intensidad con que había correspondido esta. Pensaba que los besos y las caricias que había recibido con Kikyo nunca se compararían con los de Kagome… a pesar de que supiera que Kagome era inexperta en esto de los besos, Inuyasha creía que ahora la experta era ella y él solo un principiante… Kagome era única.

Se quedaron en silencio… simplemente por que no había más nada que decir… solo disfrutar de la tranquilidad que era estar juntos, en aquella limosina, como si nada más existiera a su alrededor… sabían que se extrañarían una vez que llegaran a la casa de Kagome y lo que debían hacer ahora era sentir el cuerpo del otro junto al suyo.

…………..

Llegaron en lo que parecía ser cuestiones de segundos… ya que cuando estás con la persona amada el tiempo se pasa volando y se hace una eternidad cuando estás sin ella…

Inuyasha le acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa… y una vez allí se despidieron con un intenso beso… Inuyasha se quedó observando hasta que ella tuviera que entrar a la casa, Kagome abrió la puerta. E Inuyasha sintió que se le venía el alma encima al darse cuenta lo que había adentro… era lógico que Kagome no podía verlo.

-Hasta mañana Inuyasha – dijo Kagome dulcemente. Pero Inuyasha no respondió tenía los ojos bien abiertos ante aquella espantosa visión.

-Kagome… ¡No entres! - habló horrorizado tomando una de sus manos para detenerle.

-¿Qué… que pasa? – Kagome también se asustó y se quedó paralizada… ¿Qué pasaba?... ¿Había algo dentro de su casa?

Sintió como Inuyasha soltaba su mano y luego entraba a la casa. Lo siguiente que pronunció le hizo sentir mayor temor.

-Señora Higurashi… - habló Inuyasha.

-¿mamá? – preguntó Kagome sin comprender – Inuyasha… ¿Qué le pasa a mi mamá?

-Señora Higurashi… - Inuyasha comenzaba a moverle y había recostado su cabeza en su mano para poder moverla y verla mejor… estaba desmayada en el suelo del vestíbulo con sus labios algo ensangrentados… respiraba con dificultad y tosió bruscamente al Inuyasha moverla…

Kagome escuchó la tos y se encaminó hasta donde procedía el sonido… sintió el cuerpo de su madre a sus pies… y se agachó tanteándole un poco.

-¿Mamá? – preguntó preocupada… tomando su mano, se encontraba helada.

-¡Mamá! – Llamó más fuerte pero no contestaba, se encontraba inconciente - ¡Inuyasha! – Levantó su mirada e Inuyasha le miró enseguida sorprendido por la voz desquebrajada – por favor debemos hacer algo… - sus ojos llorosos se fijaron en él y esta fue señal suficiente para que él se pusiera en marcha.

-Hay que llevarle al hospital… vamos en la limosina… - sin decir más tomó a la mujer en sus brazos y salió por la puerta - ¡Vamos!

Se dirigieron con rapidez hasta la limosina que aún seguía esperando a que Inuyasha regresara Kagome le seguía atrás… el chofer se quedó atónito al ver a la mujer en los brazos del joven y comprendió enseguida que se encontraba inconciente.

-Disculpe pero no soy una ambulancia señor…

-¿Y cree que me importa? ¡Cállese, abra esta puerta y llévenos al hospital! – contestó Inuyasha mirándole furioso por la protesta. El hombre se apresuró a hacer lo que le ordenaba para no tener problemas con el joven y este se apresuró para meter a la mujer dentro del auto. A lo largo del asiento… luego ayudó a que Kagome entrara y luego entró él sentándose frente a Kagome que se había sentado junto a su madre - ¡Apresúrese! – ordenó. Y al instante el hombre se puso en marcha yendo a mayor velocidad.

Todo eso había pasado muy rápido… Kagome se encontraba acariciando el cabello de su madre mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas…

-¿Qué le habrá pasado Inuyasha? – Preguntó en un jadeo cuando se recordó que no sabía como se encontraba - ¿Cómo está? ¿Alguien le habrá hecho algo? ¿Está herida?

-No, no… no tiene nada de eso… - respondió Inuyasha tratando de sonar tranquilo para que no se preocupara ignorando decirle la sangre mezclada con saliva que la mujer que tenía en sus labios… - está desmayada… tal vez no sea nada grave… tal vez es un bajo de tención que le dio… está algo pálida.

La mujer dormida volvió a toser fuerte y constantemente… Inuyasha sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le limpió la nueva sangre que se le había acumulado en los labios…

-Debe ser eso…- susurró comprensiva Kagome mientras hipaba y nuevas lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos - ha tenido esa tos desde hace tiempo… meses… me estaba preocupando le dije que fuera al médico… pero no me ha dicho el por que de esa tos… podría ser bronquitis… pulmonía… o no se… - sonaba angustiada e Inuyasha se sintió impotente por no poder calmarle…

-Kagome… todo estará bien… - se inclinó para tomar la mano de la chica – pronto estaremos en el hospital y nos dirán que tiene… solo se ha desmayado… tal no sea algo tan grave…

Era sorprendente como las cosas en segundo podían cambiar… hace tan solo diez minutos había estado en ese lugar con Kagome felizmente dándose sus primeras caricias y besos… ahora… Kagome se encontraba angustiada y él no podía reconfortarla. Malditas vueltas de la vida… pensó Inuyasha pensando en lo que podría ocurrir después y tratando de ignorar lo peor que podría suceder…

……

Llegaron al hospital, pronto metieron a la mujer para realizarle los exámenes buscando cual era la amenaza…

Duraron largo tiempo en silencio… Inuyasha abrazando a Kagome mientras ella lloraba silenciosamente de miedo… y constantemente se preguntaba como habría pasado.

-Ella había estado bien cuando salimos ¿verdad? – Preguntó por tercera vez a Inuyasha - ¿la viste bien?

-Si la vi bien…

-La puerta estaba cerrada cuando llegamos, no pudieron haberla atacado ¿verdad?

-No… - respondió Inuyasha tratando de sonar tranquilo ante sus preguntas pero la verdad era que él no estaba completamente seguro de lo que estuviera pasando… y no podría asegurar que nadie le hubiera dejado desmayada en ese lugar… maldita sea… ¿Por qué no se daban prisa? Besó el cabello de la chica acariciándole… dándole el apoyo que ella le había otorgado en otras ocasiones, y se sintió inútil al sentirla temblando sus brazos, tenía miedo. Ahora era ella la que necesitaba que él le tranquilizara… aunque debía ocultar que también se encontraba preocupado… no era normal que una persona se desmayase ni menos que escupiera sangre…

-Salí en cuanto me llamaste… - una nueva persona llegó a donde ellos estaban. Midoriko lucía algo desaliñada, con mechones de cabello sueltos cayendo desordenados en su cara, parecía que hubiese corrido hasta allí - ¿Qué paso? ¿Kagome? – tocó a Kagome y esta en seguida le abrazó temblando…

-Tía… no se que le pasó a mi madre… llegamos a la casa y ella estaba tirada en el piso – dijo mientras lloraba – se desmayó… y no quería reaccionar…

Midoriko miró a Inuyasha como preguntándole si era verdad lo que su sobrina decía, este asintió y al momento esta dejó el abrazo…

-Cariño… por favor siéntate… tranquila – susurró dejando a Inuyasha sentada en uno de los puestos de espera…

Le hizo señas a Inuyasha para que se acercara y ellos se alejaron un poco para que Kagome no escuchara.

-Dime… ¿Cómo estaba mi hermana? – preguntó en un susurro a Inuyasha que al momento comenzó a hablarle.

-Estaba desmayada como Kagome dijo… estaba muy pálida… le costaba respirar y… - bajó un poco más la voz – tosía… muchas veces escupió sangre…

Midoriko recibió la respuesta que esperaba.

-¿Ya salió el doctor? – preguntó suavemente.

-Aún no… escuche… - Inuyasha iba a decir su teoría – no es normal que… se tosa escupiendo sangre así como así… esos síntomas lo he visto en… - se mordió los labios y luego susurró más bajo – La señora Higurashi ¿Fuma?

Midoriko asintió lentamente.

-Eso quiere decir que…

-Si… tiene cáncer…

-¿Kagome lo sabe? – Inuyasha abrió sus ojos sorprendido por la respuesta.

-No… sería un fuerte golpe para ella. Eh… ¡Doctor!…

El doctor había salido ya… con los resultados en sus manos en una planilla y se dirigía directamente a donde estaba Kagome que se paró al instante al escuchar a su tía.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi madre? – preguntó angustiada la chica levantando su mirada.

Midoriko se apresuró a interrumpir…

-¿Por qué no me lo dice a mi doctor? Es mejor que vayamos a hablar en un lugar más…

-Dígame… ¿Qué tiene mi madre? – interrumpió Kagome que se dio cuenta que su tía quería que le excluyera de la conversación. Inuyasha se colocó al lado de Kagome y le rodeó con uno de sus brazos…

-Kagome por favor no sería prudente…

-Se que sabes que es lo que tiene tía… por eso murmuran a mis espaldas… Pero es mi madre y creo que tengo derecho a saber lo que tiene… ¿Qué tiene doctor? – volvió a preguntar decidida. El doctor miró a la joven en los brazos del muchacho, y luego a Midoriko que asintió.

-La señora Higurashi tiene un Tumor maligno en la parte de los pulmones…

Kagome se quedó impresionada con una expresión de que un vaso de agua fría se le hubiera derramado encima de su cabeza…

-¿Tumor? – repitió sin comprender…

-Significa un cáncer pulmonar…

-Sabemos lo que es… - replicó Inuyasha mirándole enojado por la poca sensibilidad con la que hablaba. Más sin embargo Kagome ignoró la interrupción y volvió a preguntar.

-¿Qué tan avanzado está? – preguntó con la voz ida al igual que sus ojos. el médico bajó sus ojos a sus apuntes.

-Me temo que muy avanzado… podrá sobrevivir si la entubamos cuando las cosas se compliquen… tenía problemas para respirar así que se le aplicó oxigeno… su tención está baja… por un comienzo a neumonía razón por la cual se desmayó. Hicieron bien en traerle por que va a presentar fiebre por los 50º. Lo que podría causarle un paro cardíaco debido a la dificultad en las vías…

-¡Pare! – dijeron Inuyasha y Midoriko a la vez. Kagome había comenzado a llorar una vez más de manera silenciosa… y ambos le miraron con profundo odio… que falta de tacto al decir las malas noticias…

Al momento el médico subió su mirada ante las exclamaciones y se fijó en la joven que había bajado su rostro y comenzado a llorar silenciosamente y se enterneció ante la escena.

-Pero haremos lo posible para salvarle… - dijo rotundamente.

Kagome asintió y Midoriko y Inuyasha le miraron de una forma menos severa al este retirarse.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabían? – preguntó Kagome una vez que se hubo calmado un poco.

-Yo no lo sabía… hasta ahora que me lo dijo Midoriko… - explicó Inuyasha suavemente.

-desde hace unas semanas… - respondió Midoriko con voz ronca… también había llorado silenciosamente junto con Kagome.

-¿Y por que no me lo dijeron mi madre y tú? – protestó la chica enojada.

-Por que Sahori no quería preocuparte… - dijo la mujer.

-¿Y cuando pensaban decírmelo? ¿Cuándo ella estuviera…? – hipó y no tubo que terminar la frase.

-La salvarán… - habló Inuyasha con un dejo de esperanza…

Se abrazaron… Midoriko les miró con cariño. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en tan solo minutos… pensó Kagome… ¿Cómo podría trasladarse tan rápido desde el cielo y caer en el infierno?

--

Esa noche la pasaron en el hospital, Inuyasha y Kagome se quedaron muy juntos abrazados durante la noche… Kagome no podía dormir aunque quisiera no hubiera podido, cuando el reloj del pasillo anunció las tres de la mañana, la chica se removió en los brazos de Inuyasha, se había quedado dormido abrazándole… su respiración se había convertido en algo monótono y tranquila pero cuando comenzó a separarse de él, este dio un respingo.

-¿Qué pasa Kagome? – preguntó algo somnoliento fijándose en la muchacha sus ojos aún lucían algo rojos por que de vez en cuando soltaba una que otra lágrima.

-No es nada – respondió en un susurro tranquilo – creo que iré a comprar café…

-Entonces iré contigo…

-No será necesario… - se apresuró a contestar – puedo pedirle a alguna enfermera que me lleve… tu sigue durmiendo por favor…

-Yo puedo ir contigo Kagome – la que habló fue Midoriko, que se había quedado en silencio en uno de los puestos, esperando para poder ver a su hermana.

Se fueron juntas… Inuyasha se quedó observando el lugar por donde se habían ido y cruzándose de brazos se volvió a recostar al respaldo de su asiento pero esta vez fijó sus ojos en la puerta por donde había desaparecido el doctor anteriormente.

……..

No podía dormir, se revolvía en su cama de manera incómoda… no podía conciliar el sueño, miró su reloj que brillaba mostrando las tres de la mañana.

Maldijo en voz baja una vez que se hubo cambiado de posición y quedaba mirando el techo. ¿Por qué demonios Miroku tubo que regresar? ¿Acaso Dios le estaba castigando por ese segundo de debilidad en el que había pensado en abortar?, se levantó de un salto de la cama y se dispuso a preparar Té de manzanilla, tal vez eso le ayudara a reconciliar el sueño. Se restregó los ojos perezosamente, estaba cansada, pero era la conciencia quién no le dejaba dormir.

Se sentó en la pequeña mesa de la cocina mientras el agua hervía en la tetera… y se puso una vez más a repasar su vida. Había decidido criar a su hijo sola… no necesitaba de la ayuda de Miroku, ¿Por qué entonces se estaba entrometiendo en su vida?

"¿estás de acuerdo con ella?" había preguntado Miroku con una mirada de perplejidad.

"¿Y que si lo estoy?" le había respondido de manera brusca…

"¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo? Escucha… negar un hijo a su padre… eso es algo imperdonable, le hará un daño a ambos seres, su hijo por que no conocerá a su padre y el padre por que no tendrá la dicha de saber que es un hijo… ¿Tu lo harías? Un Hijo Sango ¿Serías capas de arrebatarle esa felicidad a ambos?" Las palabras de Miroku quemaban en su cabeza fuertemente y esta ya le estaba comenzando a doler por la presión.

Miroku no entendía… no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Él lo decía por que pensaba que era su hermana la que estaba negando el hijo a su padre, pero si supiera que el hijo era de ella y el padre era él…

Se pasó una mano cancina por el largo cabello y un fugas recuerdo de la misma caricia hecha por Miroku hace dos años le asaltó de pronto…

-Maldición… - susurró, al darse cuenta de que aún recordaba sus caricias tal y como si hubiera sido ayer… pero si Miroku había hablado en serio… de corazón, ¿él se hubiera alegrado en saber que tenía un hijo? Una tenue luz de esperanza brilló un poco en la oscuridad, tal vez la esperanza de no estar sola, pero al momento esta chispa de felicidad se esfumó al sobresaltarse por el pito procedente de la tetera anunciando que ya el agua estaba lista para servir…

Apagó la estufa, fue hasta la alacena, sacó una papeleta de té y la introdujo en el agua caliente que ya había servido en una taza, se sentó a la mesa y se llevó la taza humeante a los labios, mordiéndose el inferior al darse cuenta de que le había quemado, luego volvió a bajar la taza, la dejó en la mesa sujetándole con ambas manos observando su contenido y lanzando un suspiro volviendo una vez más a su resignación.

Ya ella había tomado una decisión, y no se iba a echar atrás solo por las vacías palabras del padre de su hijo… él regresaría a continuar sus estudios… y si no le decía nada, le quitaría esa carga de encima de no preocuparse por el pequeño… concluiría sus estudios sin el deber de estar enviando dinero (Tomando conclusiones de lo que Miroku haría) al niño recompensando las horas perdidas que no pasaría con él, estar haciendo llamadas obligatorias para saber como se encuentra, para luego formar otra familia a parte de la de ella… por que quisiera disfrutar todo el tiempo perdido que no hubiera tenido con Joh haciendo un papel de verdadero padre con otro hijo de otra mujer, y solo ligado a ella por una obligación, llevando a rastras siempre el amargo recuerdo del error que cometieron cuando jóvenes…

¡No!, no permitiría que pasara eso… no quería que su hijo sufriera de esa manera… sabiendo que su padre tal vez encontrara felicidad con otra mujer, teniendo medios hermanos, su hijo no podría soportar eso…

Pero mientras veía el contenedor la vocecita de su conciencia le volvió a hablar al oído recordándole la parte que estaba tratando de ignorar…

"¿No deseas que tu hijo sufra o es acaso que tu no deseas sufrir sabiendo que él es feliz con otra mujer?"

Cerró sus ojos, y la voz respondió fuerte en su cabeza de manera de protesta.

"Ya es tarde para lo que yo piense, es mejor pensar en el futuro de el papá… yo creo que estaremos mejor los dos solos…"

Vio el humo perderse en el aire… formando parte con la atmósfera, formando un infinito, ya ella mañana no recordaría ni volvería a ver ese humo que había provenido de su bebida… como deseaba poder hacer lo mismo con sus recuerdos…

Estaba tratando de ocultar su temor en su hijo. ¡Que vergüenza! La verdad era que ella tenía miedo de que Miroku le rechazara y no quisiera aceptar a su hijo o que si lo aceptara volver su vida tan monótona como lo había pensado antes… volvió a llevar la taza a sus labios, el té se encontraba algo más frío… aunque no se encontraba muy delicioso que se diga, por que su boca no quería sentir el sabor del líquido… estaba tan seca como se encontraba su garganta… y sus pensamientos volvieron a correr libres al evento de esa noche…

"¡Piénsalo Sango! ¿Serías capas de arrebatarle esa felicidad a ambos?" preguntó la voz de Miroku.

-Si, si ese padre tiene un futuro… - respondió de la misma forma en que lo había hecho esa noche a Miroku – yo le daré toda la felicidad que no tendrá de su padre…

Y dejó la taza en la mesa… apenas le había dado dos sorbos al líquido, no le apetecía tomar nada más… su boca no podía sentir nada de la misma forma como estaba tratando de obligar a su corazón a permanecer sin sentimientos… había tomado una decisión.

Parte XIX: La decisión de Inuyasha.

Cuando Kagome y Midoriko regresaron de buscar sus tazas de café… Inuyasha se acercó a ellas algo entusiasmado por la noticia que le había otorgado el médico… ya podrían entrar a ver a la señora Higurashi. Entraron deprisa a la sala, donde la mujer estaba acostada durmiendo, con varios tubos conectados a su brazo otorgándole suero y uno que pasaba a través de su boca por su garganta para darle oxigeno…

-¿Cómo está? – preguntó Kagome en un susurro ahogado y temeroso, los otros dos reaccionaron al momento acordándose que ella no podía verle.

-Mucho mejor… - respondió Midoriko en un tono tranquilizador, tomó una de sus manos y le acercó a donde se encontraba su madre… Kagome pudo tocarle la mano, Inuyasha le acercó una silla y ella se sentó aún tomando la mano a su madre de una forma cariñosa.

-¿En verdad? – preguntó sonando esperanzada… sentía que la mano de su madre al menos presentaba una temperatura apropiada…

-El médico dijo que ya se le bajó la fiebre. Y que ya no corre peligro de infarto… - respondió Inuyasha que se había colocado a las espaldas de Kagome y le tomaba los hombros.

-Me alegro – murmuró en un sonido casi inaudible, y se quedó quieta en su misma posición dirigiendo unos ojos ciegos a su madre.

-Kagome… yo puedo encargarme de tu madre por hoy… estaré pendiente… - comenzó a decir Midoriko.

-No tía… yo me quedaré. Es mi madre…

-¡Pero tienes que descansar! – protestó Midoriko.

-No podría…

-Midoriko tiene razón Kagome – estuvo de acuerdo Inuyasha, no es bueno para ti… ¿Por qué no tratas de dormir un poco? Luego puedes regresar a las siete… descansa y así estarás mejor para cuando tu madre despierte…

-Inuyasha…

-¿quieres que Sahori vea que estás sufriendo por ella? – Preguntó Midoriko… - mira si no me equivoco las enfermeras te permitirían quedarte si se lo pidieras… conozco a algunas, podrían cederte alguna habitación libre…

-Está bien – aceptó Kagome resignándose, sabiendo que no cesarían en tratar de convencerle. Cuidaban mucho de ella.

Midoriko salió a conversar con algunos conocidos y en seguida le otorgaron el permiso en una sala privada que se encontraba desocupada…

-Nunca pensé que hubieras seguido fumando… - susurró Kagome para su madre, como si ella le escuchara en medio de sus sueños – no te estoy protestando por lo que hiciste… no lo creas así…

Inuyasha le escuchaba desde el otro lado de la habitación sintió que era mejor dejarles un rato a solas para a ellas a pesar de que aún podía escuchar parte de las palabras de Kagome.

-Me duele saber que estas en este estado… pero lo que más me duele… es saber que no puedo verte…

Inuyasha sintió un peso en el estómago. Lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por las mejillas de Kagome y este se sentía inmune, vio como la chica se las limpió en seguida al escuchar que Midoriko se acercaba anunciando que ya le había encontrado una habitación.

Se fue resignada, luego de despedirse con un abrazo de Inuyasha y tomada de la mano de su tía Midoriko. Inuyasha se quedó observando a la mujer ya acostada hundida en sus sueños… esa noche cuando le vio, había notado que lucía algo más delgada de lo normal, Kagome no se había dado cuenta ya que no podía verle… pero esa mujer tan sonriente que le había atendido en su casa cuando fue a buscar a Kagome parecía imposible que fuera esa mujer que yacía hundida en su cama, envejecida en minutos, muy delgada y conectada a aquel aparato que le ayudaba a conocer su pulso y hacía un sonido a cada segundo recordando que seguía con vida… la mujer dormía tal vez sin saber siquiera que su hija se encontraba triste por ella…

Entonces observando a la mujer ya acostada en su cama, tomó una decisión… amaba a Kagome… por supuesto que la amaba…

Midoriko volvió a entrar en la habitación y observó a un Inuyasha inmerso en pensamientos, no le dirigió la palabra y miró a nueva cuenta a Sahori… pasaron algunos minutos en silencio cuando Inuyasha comenzó a hablar con respecto a sus pensamientos…

-¿Qué sabe con respecto a los ojos de Kagome?... – Midoriko le miró sin comprender - ¿puede volver a ver alguna vez?

-Puede… - respondió Midoriko en un susurro – pero es demasiado costoso, no conozco quien quiera pagar el precio…

-¿Costoso? ¿En que sentido? – preguntó Inuyasha prestándole toda su atención…

……….

Sahori Higurashi escuchaba las voces alejadas en su cabeza… podía escuchar la voz de su hermana junto con la de un muchacho… ¿ese era Inuyasha? Y estaban hablando con respecto a Kagome… después de unir cabos comprendió lo que decían y se sintió enternecida por las palabras del joven.

-Yo lo haré… - contestó rotundamente – Yo lo hago… buscaré al mejor médico de este país y…

La voz se entrecortaba a momentos… aunque sabía lo que hablaba, y se sintió agradecida…

Inuyasha: Kagome volverá a ver… - concluyó el chico.

Midoriko: Inuyasha… ¿estás seguro…?

Inuyasha: Sabías que haría esto Midoriko… Por eso me presentaste a Kagome, ¿lo sabías verdad? ¿Sabía que me enamoraría de ella?

Midoriko: Sabía que te encariñarías con ella, es difícil no encariñarse con ella… pero nunca pensé…

Inuyasha: Lo haré… haré todo lo posible por que ella recupere su vista… lo prometo.

-Inuyasha… - ahora habían sido dos personas la que habían pronunciado el nombre del chico… pero no habían podido escucharlas salir de los labios de Sahori por que apenas se escuchó como un grave gemido…

Ambos habían volteado a verle, pero cuando se acercaron para saber si había despertado esta ya se había vuelto a dormir…

**Notas finales: Holas!!... ya saben. Lo prometido es deuda… y aquí ya publique este otro capi, recompensando su espera… ojala y les haya agradado… bueno hasta el próximo capi. Y espero ansiosa sus comentarios que siempre me han dado ánimos para continuar escribiendo. Los quero mucho lectores…**


End file.
